


Blue Rich Mountain's

by OUAT_Nicole



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom, snowing fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Multi, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/pseuds/OUAT_Nicole
Summary: Emma's hired on a family ranch farm which happened to be the Mills family one of the wealthiest families around town eventually a Brunette makes her way back home along with her son only to find the strange Blonde working around her territory Will Emma be accepted or is their trouble.  * G!P * Fare warning if you aren't into it..!!!





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**I wanted to give KyriD a Huge Huge...shout out for helping edit my story** _

_*** Early 2017 Mid-January/ Early February *** _

 

A low moan can be heard in the distance. Moving in a little closer, the moaning continues to get louder and louder. 

 

"Oh Emma, Oh God...Yes I'm almost there!" 

 

That is coming from the mouth of one Stacy Chandler. She’s inside a house that isn’t hers, with a certain blonde in between her legs. Her fingers are currently tangled in those long, blonde locks of hair. Who, you ask, is this blonde? That person is none other than Emma Swan. Eventually she came up for air. Wiping her lip, she smirked as she noticed her pants were unbuttoned.

 

“I forgot how much more amazing it is to receive oral than to give it," the sandy blonde said before going for Emma's zipper and trying to pull down her pants. 

 

Emma was not born normal like most people. She was born different, and not in a bad way. Besides, being born and then abandoned by her parents literally on the side of the road, she had something extra special. Emma Swan may have been born female from the waist above, but below was a different story. You see, Em had a fully functioning male appendage that dangled between her legs or, on occasion, stood at full salute. At first, she thought this was her punishment for what her biological parents did. However, her adopted parents reassured her that what she had between her legs did not make her who she was. 

 

Her parents, well her adopted parents, were David J. Nolan & Mary Margaret Blanchard. Not being able to have children themselves, they decided on adoption. This is where both Emma and her adopted brother, August Booth, came into the picture. August was their first child, just three years older than Emma, who at the time was just a newborn when the Nolan-Blanchard's wanted to add to their family. Even when it was discovered how special Emma was, August always had her back.

 

Growing up the family wasn't the wealthiest but David made sure his family had what they needed. Sometimes what they needed was a change of scenery. Purchasing a farm house out in Vermont, they had moved away from the city life.

 

Eventually, as she got older, Emma wanted to come into her own. So after high school, she moved back to Los Angeles where she went to college for Business, Photography & Film. After that she came up with many of her own businesses, one being a production company called USP (United Swan Productions). With fame came her never finding the one person she could spend her life with, even though she had frequent one night stands, which is where we left off. Currently, she is about to receive a special gift. Emma's phone rings. 

 

"Excuse me for one second Babe," Emma says to the woman in the bed.

 

Emma, with her pants undone and underwear nearly off, answers her cell wondering who is calling. When she hears the voice on the other end of the call, she knows who it is immediately.

 

"No Mom if you need me I will be right there." 

 

Hanging the phone up and looking down at her erection, Emma knew she needed to think with her head that is attached to her shoulders. Sighing, she re-zipped her pants moved to pack some clothes. Over her shoulder is a confused and terribly aroused woman wondering what is going on. Sitting back up, she cleared her throat waiting for the blonde to say something. 

 

"I'm sorry babe, but my parents need me and I will forever be there for them." 

 

Emma watched Stacy leave. She takes the chance to finish packing her bags and letting her business partners know that she would be gone for a little while. Getting her ticket, Swan flew coach to Vermont to help out the family land.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The plane landed and Em is met by a curly haired man that had a distinct look. She smirked because she knew it is her brother August; she runs to hug him tightly.

 

Soon enough, Emma got the hang of how farm life worked again. She helped August plow the fields and make sure their horses were okay. Eventually, he told her about the Mills family ranch that might be looking for more workers. Since she decided to not head back to L.A. just yet, she typed up her resume.

 

The young blonde made her way to the ranch house. After seeing a hiring sign hanging, she smirked and waltzed right up to that huge door and knocked. A red head opened the door and smiled. Standing aside, she let the young blonde inside the home. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*** Few Weeks Later, in L.A. ***

 

A brunette woman is jogging in her favorite spot, which happened to be Runyon Canyon. The woman happened to be one Regina Mills. She smiled at her fellow runners who she had become friends with after doing this for so long. Eventually, she checked her phone to see her time. Smirking, she knew she needed to head back home to her baby boy. Henry had just turned seven years old. She slid into the front seat of her car and drove straight home. 

 

"Mom, Aunt Z called. She said she needed to talk to you," Henry told Regina when she walked in the door of their home. 

 

Regina thanked him for letting her know and went upstairs to take a quick shower. After she got out, she wondered what Zelena wanted. Sighing, she reached for her phone and scrolled to her sister’s name before pushing the green button. It didn’t take long before her sister answered the phone.

 

"What does my loving big sister want?" Regina says immediately.

 

After what felt like an hour talking with Zelena, Regina learned that her father, Henry, had an accident at one of his oil rigs. Their brother, Jefferson, is helping out with that part of the business but their mother needed help with the family’s other businesses, including their family ranch. Thinking about it, Regina did not know anything about farming. That is why she ran the families L.A. headquarters which was named New Mills Incorporated. When it comes to her father, however, she would do anything for him. Sighing, she knew what her decision was. 

 

"Henry, how do you feel about taking a trip with me?" Regina asks her son with a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flying was always peaceful to Regina, even while she was pregnant. Nothing made her feel better than just hopping on a plane, flying first class, and going anywhere. Now she had Henry to enjoy it even more. She watched her son look out the window; he is more excited than she is. They hadn't been to the family ranch since just after Henry was born. Sometimes Zelena and their mother would fly out to L.A., New York, or Seattle whenever they wanted to see Regina or Henry. Business took Regina everywhere but now here they were flying into Vermont. Hopefully this trip is uneventful.

 

The plane landed and both Regina and Henry went to baggage claim. After getting their bags, they thought they would be waiting a while for Zelena to show up. However, she was standing outside and screamed when she saw her sister and Nephew, hugging them both. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the ranch, Emma was working with her crew made of up August, their friends Killian Jones and Neal Cassidy, and Emma's best friend Graham Humbert. They had all been hired by the Mills family, but they weren't the only ones working. Robin Locksley, who no one could stand, is basically in charge, along with his group of Merry douche bags. They always gave Emma the hardest time, like right now. 

 

"Swan, I want you to muck out the stalls and make sure fresh hay is put out,” Robin directs.

 

She is usually given the hard tasks to see if they would be done on time. Just because Emma left the farming life style when she was younger, it doesn't mean she had forgotten. Running around, she usually got the work done on time. She also usually wore just a tank top, showing off her amazing body and gathering an audience on occasions. 

 

A car was pulling up to the gates and the guys raced to have it opened since they already knew who it was. Zelena waved and thanked them before driving down the long driveway. She turned to see her sister who was looking around and asking why so many people were out in the fields or working on the fencing around the house. The car stopped quickly and she smiled at both passengers.

 

"Welcome back home to Ranch Mills!" Zelena exclaimed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

August and the guys stood along the fence, wondering who was in the car with Zelena. Talking among themselves, they waited a few moments and saw a small brunette boy get open the back door and make his way to the back of the car. A few seconds later an older, sexier, brunette woman, matching the younger one's hair color, walked up to next to him. The men were even more interested now and all spoke at once. 

 

"She cannot be real…it has to be illegal to be that sexy." 

 

"Damn that ass though! She's beautiful, I wonder where she's from?" 

 

When August came walking up to the guys, he automatically recognized the woman. Looking around for Emma and not seeing her anywhere, he sighed and got closer to the group of men, hearing them ask questions amongst themselves.  

 

"That's Regina, Zelena's younger sister. Me and Emma sort of grew up around them." 

 

Speaking of Emma, she is busy getting the last of the horses into their stalls. She wondered where August and the others had gone. Grabbing a towel, she walked towards the front and saw them all lined up standing along the fence staring up towards the main house.

 

She looked back towards the house and saw Zelena being accompanied by a little boy. When she looked further behind them, she saw the most beautiful brunette woman. She was wearing a sheer white blouse and a pencil skirt, along with heels and had short cut hair. With the red lipstick to finish the look, Emma felt her mouth go a little dry.

 

Carrying the bags inside was not a problem, Robin had gone up to help them. He offered to take the luggage inside the huge mansion, but not before he winked at Regina. She responded with a small laugh. She was following her sister inside when she turned her head and saw a group of men watching her every move. Henry waved and then was picked up by Regina, who Emma was going to assume was his mother, before going inside the house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Alright guys, we are done for the day. See you all tomorrow, okay? Do not be late." Robin says. He turns to Emma and gets in a jab.

 

"That goes for you Swan, see you here bright and early."

 

Emma smirked. As she was followed her brother and friends, she turned around and winked at Robin. He gave a scowl before she pointed and goaded him with her words. "You already know I will Locksley, I don’t need as much beauty sleep as you do." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Just about an hour after Regina and Henry had settled into their rooms, Cora had to have a huge dinner in their honor. She is really just so happy to have her youngest daughter and her favorite grandson back home right now. She had prepared both of their favorites to serve up. 

 

"So tell me dear, how has California been treating you?" Cora asks Regina.

 

The rest of the family was enjoying dinner around the table and Regina smiled at her mother's question before she turned towards her and cleared her throat before answering. 

 

"It has treated us well. Henry has been enjoying it and it's a fresh start for the both of us," she explained to her mother. “We do miss you all terribly, though.”

 

Cora reached for Regina’s hand and held it tightly. She gave it a quick squeeze before patting it, going back to her dinner, and tuning back in to the rest of the conversations at the table.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, over at the Swan-Nolan-Blanchard house, that family too is enjoying family dinner. Mary Margaret is beyond ecstatic to have Emma back home.

 

After eating, they decided to watch a movie together. After the movie, August asked his sister if she wanted to go out with him and a few of the guys. Smiling, she nodded and went to change her clothes. When both siblings were ready, they left to catch up with the friends who were going out with them.  

 

Meeting up with the guys, they all grabbed drinks at their favorite bar and asked Emma questions about her L.A. life. She grinned and told them that she had been trying to buy a building to start her production company. They asked her what she was doing here and not back home looking for buildings and she only had one answer.

" **Family."**

 


	2. Getting a move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's trying to work hard helping her parents with their land, and she's taking it one day at a time even if it's only been a couple of days & while a certain someone is not liking it one bit another one will be taking a particular interest in the Muscular blonde....!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the slow updates School is cracking down...Homework has been off the chain & and plus work but I am also sorry for the lack of SQ in this chapter do not worry NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE PLENTY OF SWANQUEEN Also thank you for continuing to like my story

 

* * *

 

A rooster crowed off in the distance. A soft moan was let out. 

 

Emma groaned and popped open one of her green eyes. She reached for her phone and saw what time it read, 5:25 am.Letting out a loud moan, she had finally managed to sit up for a few moments when a knock came to her childhood bedroom door.

 

"Come in, its open," she yelled at the person on the other side of the door.

 

The door jiggled opened and she heard shuffling. Looking up, she saw that it was her brother August. He had a smile on his face, holding a glass of orange juice and a plate with bagels on it. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth when he saw his sister’s crazy hair, before placing the food down on the table next to the bed. 

 

"Good morning little sister, made you breakfast."

 

Emma being her usual morning self, got out the bed quickly and walked over to where her brother was standing. She went to reach for her food when August raised a sculpted eyebrow and looked down making the blonde do the same. She saw that her flag was standing at full salute. Sighing, she thought about how she hadn't had a morning erection since college. Excusing herself, she went to the bathroom to take care of it.

 

"You know, I have a few magazines that could help with that."

 

August laughed after hearing his adoptive sister scoff on the other side of the door. Emma came out the bathroom with a paper towel. She walked back over to her brother and snatched a bagel that he was about to eat.

 

“I was about to eat that...anyway, ready to get back to work?"

 

Emma glared out of the window.

 

"I was ready…until getting up this morning,

is the rooster wake-up call an everyday thing?"  

 

Not saying a word, he laughed and opened the door. He turned around, touching his younger and taller sister’s shoulder, patting it and shaking his head. He finally walked out the door, leaving behind a very confused Emma who wondered what had she said. Ignoring it for now, she went back to eating the bagels and showered before heading downstairs to where both her parents were in the kitchen. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Over at the Mills Ranch, the same knock came at a certain brunette's bedroom door. 

 

"Miss Mills, sorry to bother you,

Your mother requested you and young Henry."

 

Regina rolled over from under the covers and removed her eye mask. She cracked open one eye and sighed when she saw that her only son was not next to her in the bed. She realized that he had probably awoken before she did and is already downstairs. Moving from the bed, she was wearing an almost see through negligee so she reached for her expensive silk robe.

 

Regina descended the stairs and made her way into the large family dining room, where her sister was sitting along with their brother and her loving son. Cora sat next to little Henry, enraptured by the story he told her of one of the times he made a friend in the park.

 

Cora looked up when she heard Regina enter the room and greeted her with a smile. 

 

 "Good morning Dear, Nice of you to Join Us." 

 

Not knowing what to say she just smiled and moved to sit two seats down from her son, who was actually busy gobbling down all the food that was on his plate. He acted like he hadn't had a meal in days! Looking around, she saw that her family had hardly touched their food. Then she saw that the biggest chair was empty, meaning their father was late to breakfast. Cora turned her head and looked at her youngest daughter.

 

"Aren't you thirsty?,

bring my daughter fresh orange juice."

 

A timid woman came running out of the kitchen and placed the glass right in front of Regina. She thanked the woman before reaching for a fork and scooping up some of the spinach organic eggs her mother had made. Sipping a little off her glass, eventually a noise could be heard and it made all the mills in the household turn their heads towards it wondering what it was. Well, that is, until Henry Sr. came rolling into the dining room.

 

"Good morning, my children and favorite grandson! And also, good morning dear." 

 

Even though he wasn't Zelena nor Jefferson's real father, they were both still treated as such and they even called him dad from time to time.

 

They watched the older man scoot closer to the table, and then reach for a plate. Eventually, Regina helped him with his stuff. When she had finished with fixing his plate, the youngest of the three Mills children went back to her own dish and finished her breakfast. Henry Sr. turned his head and looked over to his grandson who had finished eating and was ready to go outside. 

 

"Someone is eager to go outside!"

 

Henry went upstairs to the bedroom and showered. He then came back down the stairs wearing jeans and a shirt. The adults turned around and saw the youngest brunette boy almost run out the house before racing outside, slamming the door. His mother sighed and moved to change out of her PJs and into some comfortable clothes to hopefully join her son. 

 

While upstairs, Regina opened her suitcase. Then she heard a noise. Moving towards the bedroom window, she saw her son leaning up against the gate talking to some of the horses her family had on their land. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Henry had always wanted a horse or even a dog but they were always busy; an animal was out of the question at the moment. This visit would give him the chance to be around animals.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 ***** **Mills Land** *****

 

Emma, along with August, had made it over the land. They smiled because they saw their friends were already there. Graham was standing next to Neal and someone else that she did not recognize. She wondered who he was. Each group waved to each other before walking over.

 

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" They greeted her.

 

Eventually the guys and Emma changed their clothes. While the guys changed in the stalls, Emma was given the guest house to change in.

 

She had to laugh because Zelena and her family acted like their family had no money to their name, which was not true, and that Emma couldn't afford her own place. Hell, she could afford more than one and then some, but she had decided to come back home to help her parents.

 

After changing into the work clothes that were given to her, Em made sure that her “friend” was not peeking out or showing anywhere, before she left the house and walked back to where the guys were.

 

"Get a move on it Swan, we have a lot to do today,” Robin called to her. 

 

She rolled her eyes…she hated when Robin called her that. Robin kept calling her by her last name even after she told him that her name was Emma. She knew that he was starting to do it on purpose. Sighing, she went down to where the rest of the guys were and stood in between Graham and her brother, while the others started gathering around.

 

"Alright you slackers, here's a list of everything that needs to be done for the next few weeks," Robin explains as he passes out the assignments. 

 

Robin handed Graham and his group one part of the six-page list and then he and his merry men took the other half. While they did so, Robin looked up to see Emma standing close to her brother. He still scoffed and wondered what was Zelena thinking hiring someone like Emma. Of course, he knew that she had grown up here…but she left right after high school and moved to L.A. like she was trying to make herself better than they were.

 

"Okay Emma, you take this page of the list and me and these douche bags got the other," August said walking towards his sister.

 

He handed her the paper and walked away, making Emma look down at the paper her brother just handed to her. She sighed at the list she was reading. 

 

** Emma's working list  **

  1.   muck the stalls
  2.  make sure equipment is working
  3.  work & feed the horses & livestock



 

Robin always gave her three things to do, like she couldn't do the stuff that the guys did. Hell, she was pretty much like the fella's in more ways than one! She didn't come back from Los Angeles to be treated different just because above her waist she was woman! Not wanting to argue because she was too tired from the early bird call, Emma decided to just get it over with. It had been a few weeks since she had sex so that too was adding to her frustration.

 

"Let’s get this over with." 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking towards one of five horse stalls the Mills family had, Emma made her way inside and smiled. Her favorite horses were already waiting to be fed and let out. First, she needed to muck out the ones that were empty, so she fed the current occupants and went to grab the shovel and barrel that she typically used.

 

She was still trying to figure out why she was working for another family but then she remembered that August said their parents were in the works of getting a contract put together so that they could merge. August called her to see if she could come back and help get in the Mills’ good grace so that the signing would happen sooner rather than later. Why not offer up your kids’ services?

 

"Do horses typically poop a lot?" 

 

Turning her head quickly, Emma looked over her shoulder and saw the same brunette kid she had seen getting out the car yesterday. This time, she got a good look at him and he looked like a typical 7-9-year-old kid. Putting her shovel down, she moved towards Henry and wondered what he was doing out here. 

 

"What are you doing here kid?" 

 

Henry smiled and moved closer to the blonde. He had his hands behind his back and peeked his head into one of the stalls. Looking at a pretty horse that had more spots than a Dalmatian, he still hoped his mother would someday allow him to get a dog, or a cat or maybe even a horse. He eventually looked up at the strange blonde woman. 

 

"I'm Henry, what is your name and what are YOU doing in here?" 

 

Emma stopped scooping up some of the used hay and walked over to the kid. She saw that he had the biggest smile on his face at the moment.

 

"Well Henry, my name is Emma Swan and I'm cleaning out the stalls." 

 

All of the horses had eaten and it was time to put them out in the pasture. She stopped mucking and grabbed a harness, gradually making her way to the first stall that had a name on the door: Thunder. He was a huge male. A mix between a Clydesdale horse and one of the regular females, Emma placed the harness on his face and led him out of the barn.

 

She then went back to let out another horse, this one was female and she was blackish color with white on all four legs. Emma called her Beauty. She led her out where the other horses were.

 

Eventually, Emma let out two more horses, both males. One was the one Henry had been looking at; his name was Apache. The other was a regular thoroughbred named Rocinante. He was beautiful and also Cora's daughter’s horse.

 

Finished with the horses, Emma sighed and knew she was being followed. She turned around and saw Henry following along as her shadow.  

 

"What kind of horse is Apache?" 

 

"Apache is what we call an Appaloosa. He's pretty cool!" She said before leaving him to continue her work for the day.

 

Eventually she did what she needed to do, finishing her work around the Mills home before her friends and Robin and his goofballs. Sighing, she sat down before heading back to her house. Suddenly, she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Turning, she saw that it was the same kid from earlier.

 

Henry was fascinated by her because he said he hadn't seen another girl like his mom or aunt around here, except when his grandmother was conducting business. Soon, a faint yell was heard making them turn and look up. It was a butler. Henry sighed and moved to head back to the house. 

 

"Awwhh man! It was nice meeting you, will you be here tomorrow?" 

 

Emma smirked and handed him a napkin to get the dirt off his cheek.

 

"Pretty sure I will be; I live right over there! See you later kid." 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

When Graham and the others returned, they walked over to where Emma was sitting. She handed them each a bottled water. They all sighed and rested their tired feet and bodies. The peacefulness did not last long as Robin came up on one of the golf carts. He wasn't alone, however, as a beautiful brunette woman was with him. Emma noted that it wasn't the one she had seen with Henry yesterday; this was someone different. 

 

"Alright, Ms. Alvarez. They are inside; yell if you need anything." 

 

"Please Robin, call me Alana! We've known each other now for a long time." 

 

The woman turned around and saw that she had eyes on her. None of the men caught her like a certain blonde did. Alana was wondering who that specimen of a woman was and she wasn't afraid to ask; she walked back over to Robin. 

 

"Robin, who is that blonde, standing next to all those men?” 

 

"That's Emma Swan. Pay her no attention, she just came back from Los Angeles." 

 

Emma Swan. That's a name, Alana thought. She bit the corner of her lip and watched her. She knocked on the door and eventually it was opened. Zelena was standing on the other side and she hugged her friend, telling her to come in. Alana made eye contact with Emma again and finally went inside. 

 

"What do you know about Emma Swan?"  Alana asked and then the door closed. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The guys all turned to Emma, including Killian who had a knowing smirk on his face. They all patted her on the shoulder and went back to finish what they were doing before it became too dark. Emma thought she had finished everything but learned she didn't, going back to finish the job. A couple of hours later she was sweaty and had only a tank top on. She did not hear the person that was coming up behind her until she felt a set of eyes at the back of her head. 

 

"Were you the one talking to my son earlier?" 

 

Emma jumped and turned around her eyes widened. Of course she recognized the beautiful woman, standing right in front of her. It was Regina. She still looked the same, only more perfect. Well, in a certain blonde’s eyes, anyway. She grabbed a towel and wiped her hands before moving closer to Regina, who had her arms crossed at the moment. Emma wondered if she did something wrong. 

 

"Yes that was me, did I do something wrong?" 

 

Regina sighed and uncrossed her arms. She felt bad seeing the worried look upon the blonde's face. She had to admit Emma had not changed one bit at all. She remembered the younger blonde back she was just a teenager, but now she was a grown woman. And a very muscular sexy grown woman, at that. Now she knew why her sister's friend couldn’t stop talking about Emma. And then her son would not stop talking about how much fun he had learning about the horses and what mucking was. 

 

"No you are not in trouble, I wanted to thank you actually."

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

While a confused Emma listened and then talked to the older brunette, unbeknownst to them someone else was listening in on their conversation, giving the blonde the evilest look imaginable.

 

Robin had heard from one of his men that Regina had walked from the house and into where Emma was. Naturally, he wanted to know what the most beautiful woman in the world was doing talking to the blonde freak. He didn't care that Emma has a successful career in Los Angeles; she was here and talking to someone he has been trying to get near ever since she came back. Robin balled his fist in his hand and kept watching and listening. 

 

"I'm sure he will be down here tomorrow. Again, thank you for being nice to him."

 

Watching the older brunette woman walk away, Emma couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her face. She went back to doing what she was doing. She also knew that Regina had been checking her out. Hell, she had done the same thing. The woman was beyond a work of perfect art.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was getting late. Em felt her bladder become full which meant she needed to empty it, so of course she went along the side and undid her pants. Sliding her tight briefs down her ass and pulling out her flaccid penis, she started emptying her bladder, when she heard a throat clear making her jump. 

 

"What is it now Regina?" 

 

Turning around and trying to cover up her modesty, Emma saw that it wasn't Regina. It was a completely different brunette whose name she was trying to remember. She moved around a crated box and saw the woman move just a little closer with a smirk on a face and lust in her eyes. Eventually, she remembered that her name was Alana and that she was Zelena's friend. 

 

"So the rumors are true,

by the way I'm not Regina."

 

Alana smirked and moved to where Emma was standing. She reached for Emma's pants string, but was quickly stopped. Emma sighed and let her head fall back up against the wall she was currently leaning on, wondering what this beautiful woman wanted with her. She had an idea that was about to change. Alana pressed her body harder along Emma's body, making the blonde's flaccid friend go erect in just seconds. Of course when she felt it, she raised an eyebrow and stepped back. Alana reached under her own skirt and slid her lace thong down her legs; this time Emma raised her brow.

 

"Let’s cut to the chase Emma, it's been weeks and I need to be ravished."

 

Moving from their spot, Emma grabbed the woman's hand and grabbed her jacket. She began walking away from the mills house and towards hers. She felt like a teenager all over again as they made it inside her house. Em remembered that her parents were going out of town and August said him and the guys were going to a few bars. She was thankful that she hadn't joined them.

 

Locking the door, Emma was about to turn around when Alana jumped her, making them fall onto the floor. They ended up kissing and removing items of clothing. Eventually both Em and Alana were half naked and laying on a blanket. Emma moved away for a moment; she needed a shower first. 

 

"I'm going to take a quick shower, and I promise to be back to finish." 

 

Rushing up into one of many bathrooms, Emma grabbed a towel, washed her body, and began drying off. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her. Turning around, she was faced with the same brunette she had left downstairs. Alana reached down and found what she was looking for: a fully erect Emma. She squeezed the blonde's penis, earning a moan.

 

Emma reached for a condom in the bathroom drawer and pulled Alana along with her. They made it into one of the spare bedrooms and closed the door. Slipping the condom on, Emma went to work pleasing the woman as much as she could. 

 

"Oh god, they were not lying. You are huge." 

 

Stopping mid thrust, Emma moved onto her forearms and continued pounding into her. Em felt two hands come around, resting onto her butt and pulling her in deeper. She moaned a little herself. This was just sex so she continued pushing into Alana.

 

After a while, Emma felt the telling signs that the both of them were nearing their orgasms. Giving two final thrusts did it; Alana scratched along Emma's back as she literally squeezed the life out of the blonde’s friend. Emma emptied her seed inside the rubber barrier. She waited a few moments so both could stop pulsing, before she carefully pulled out. She laid next to the woman, trying to catch her breath. 

 

"That was amazing. You were amazing, Swan. Thank you." 

 

Emma moved from the bed and slipped the condom off. She tied the end and went to throw it away. She came back wearing her usual tight underwear, since now she could because she was flaccid once again. Going back into the room, she saw that Alana was grabbing all her clothes and redressing herself. She felt eyes on her and turned around smiling at the young blonde. 

 

"I needed that Swan. I guess we will see each other around?"

 

Watching the older brunette woman walk down the stairs, Emma heard the door close and she sighed before going into her own bedroom. She grabbed the used sheets that she just pounded the woman on, throwing them into the laundry chute.

 

She smirked and hopped into the shower. What she didn't know was that Robin had followed her all the way to her house. Getting what he needed, the man turned around and walked back over to the mills property. 

 


	3. Everything Isn't as It seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working on a farm is easy right, well at least that's what Emma thinks she's starting to miss home but also feels conflicted because she love's the Nolan's but at the same time she want's to know who her bio-logical parents are will she get to know more about them...??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the slow updates hopefully I catch a break once the holiday's come around very grateful for that I honestly cannot wait thanks again also for sticking with me and both my stories

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Emma usually ate breakfast in a hurry, but this time David asked her if she would, join him, Snow, August and Leo thinking about it for the moment she nodded her head yes and headed back into the kitchen where Snow had prepared, breakfast for her family of course Leo the youngest, was in the kitchen with his mother when he saw his big sister coming down the stairs he ran straight in front of her.

 

" Emma...Emma guess what I made breakfast." 

 

she smiled and picked up the five year old, and tickled him making him laugh. 

 

" you did this wooow...Do I get a plate?" 

 

the family eventually sat down and started dropping, different things on their plates Emma helped Leo, who couldn't reach everything finally they all started eating she couldn't help but look at them she was beyond grateful for her family, especially August who always treated her like, she was his real little sister by blood and also she was forever grateful for both David and snow because they took her in without any hesitation but in the back of Emma's mind she always wondered and wanted to know who her real biological parents were and why did they just abandoned her. 

 

" alright Em are you ready to work today?"    

 

August asked while cleaning the dishes, inside their large kitchen he watched her, get up from her seat and help him wash and do half of the dishes herself before drying her hands off. 

 

" I am actually if you don't mind, I gotta make one phone call." 

 

Emma grabbed her phone and dialed a number, waiting for a dial tone when she did, the phone picked up on the other end a man's voice answered on the other line she smiled and walked back into her bedroom.  

 

" Todd just who i wanted to talk to." 

 

" Emma Swan what can I do for you?" 

 

*** House of Mills * **

 

meanwhile over on the house of mills side, Henry had woken up before everyone else, he knew that his mother had been kind of sad lately so he decided to cheer her up what better way to do that why by making her breakfast in bed, the younger mills walked down into, the families insanely large kitchen and climbed on cabinets reaching every ingredient that he could imagine and also utensils he wanted to make it before his grandmother had woken up and told him the kitchen staff would handle it eventually he mixed up everything and grabbed a plate along with the food he placed all the stuff on the tray including the orange juice he poured going upstairs. 

 

" Mom I made you breakfast." 

 

Regina had woken up and sat up in bed, typing away on one of her lap tops she looked up, and smiled before placing it on the side of her body she also took off the glasses she was wearing and watched her son place the food, on to her lap she couldn't help but, smirk at how confident he was Daniel would have been proud grabbing the tray she smelled the food first and then grabbed the fork that had a little food on it and placed some in her mouth reaching for a napkin she wiped the corner's of her mouth and put the fork down. 

 

" Henry this was the best I ever had."  

 

she reached for her son's face & kissed the top of his head.

 

eventually the seven year old went back downstairs, and cleaned up the mess he made, making sure to wipe down the counter's his mother taught him well that even though they came from a wealthy family you still should be able, to clean up after yourself done with the kitchen, he raced back up into his bedroom to change his clothes so that he could go back outside to search for his new favorite person who happened to be Emma back in her bedroom Regina was back on her computer when a knock and a throat cleared wondering who it was she walked over and opened the door smiling at the person behind it she recognized him.

 

" Daddy is something wrong?"  

 

Henry came walking into his daughter's room, and just kept smiling he moved towards Regina, and placed a gentle hand on her forearm before moving over towards the window inside her bedroom he sighed and looked, out towards the barn he saw his grandson, running down towards it looking back up he saw that now Regina had made her way towards him making them both smile he reassured her that nothing was wrong before opening his mouth. 

 

" I just wanted to come check on you." 

 

Regina couldn't help herself she rushed back, to her father and wrapped her arms around him, well waist tighter this time and hugged him Henry Sr did the same thing and both just stood in the middle of the bedroom for those few moments, he looked down and kissed the top, of her head just like he use to whenever he had go to go away for business eventually they let go and her father made his way back over to the door. 

 

" remember if you want to go back, you can ya know." 

 

outside Emma had finally made it over to the mills, she had made a call to her friend who was, also her business partner he had left her a voicemail the other night telling her he had something important to tell her and that she needed to, call him back which she did Em was ready to, to go back to L.A. so that she could deal with her own business she had been offered a few partnerships with some other major production studios which she was grateful for but she told them she would have to put those on hold since she had a family thing to take care of do not get her wrong she would do anything for them which is why she's working for the mills family once they had this partnership with them locked in place she was hoping to go back very soon.

 

" Emma are you here it's Henry." 

 

she couldn't help the smile that came upon, her face she was wondering when the kid, would show up she came from inside one of the empty stalls and saw that he had on jeans and a worn out T-shirt smirking she made her way, over to the smiling seven year old, who was actually grinning from ear to ear when saw who was looking for running to where she was standing. 

 

" easy Kid where's the fire?" 

 

" no fire but I am here to help you-" 

 

she raised an sculpted eyebrow and smiled again, before grabbing the reins off the wall, making her way to the end stall Emma walked back out with a gray horse who looked to be really old she made her way over to him and asked, Henry to hold the reins while she grabbed, a brush and a bucket of water coming back she had a stool ready and asked Henry if he wanted to wash him.

 

" his name's Sonar and he wouldn't hurt you."

 

August and a few of the other guys, were asked by Jefferson if they wanted to, go to the other property, and clean up over there and possibly put a few things up because his mother had order new stuff for the new property, and he needed some help over there, being the friend his was August couldn't say no and decided to go along with Neal and Killian he told Graham he would be back leaving Emma with him and Robin.

 

" alright kid how about a break?"

 

following Emma Henry jumped up, onto the fence and watched her and some of the guys, talk among themselves meanwhile a certain person was trying to keep his eye on a blonde who he did not trust and that, person happened to be Robin ever since he saw her with Zelena's, friend he had been following her every move Emma never knew why he had a problem with her but she really didn't care sipping on a bottled water laughter was heard before she turned her head and saw Robin along with his Merry man she never knew why he called them that. 

 

" Swan since you aren't busy move the hay." 

 

looking over at Robin she sighed, and moved off the fence she went into the stalls, and grabbed one of the horses putting the reins on Rocinante who then brought him to the fields also along with Henry they made it, to the fields and Emma hitched the powerful, horse up to some old fashioned equipment before pulling him by the reins making it back to gates and throwing the hay into a large barrel Henry smiled and walked up into the kitchen where the kitchen staff were walking around preparing food he walked up and asked if he could get some snacks. 

 

" of course master mills."  

 

meanwhile back inside Regina was sitting, in the living room with her computer, while she typed away she did not notice that Zelena had walked down the stairs and into the kitchen Zelena grabbed a water and texted on her phone, before peeping to see her sister still on her laptop, sighing she thought about doing something to get her sister's mind off work she called for Regina's name making the brunette woman also walk into the kitchen. 

 

" would you like to have lunch with me?" 

 

almost done with moving the hay, Emma and the guys continued to work, looking over she saw that Henry had went back up to his house and came back down with a tray full of food she couldn't help but laugh before, running to help the seven year old, Em handed some of the food off to her friends while Henry grabbed something also they all sat down and ate. 

 

after about an hour the guys, and Emma went back to work sometime, later Regina had came out side and sat down under the huge umbrella and the large table she had a book along with a large glass of lemonade, she couldn't help but smile while looking, where her son was sitting with the mysterious blonde she had grown up with Emma but they really never talked that much and definitely didn't hang out with each other especially in high school before she could even think anymore she saw a shadow right behind she smirked before she could even turn around someone else spoke. 

 

" are you even going to say Hello." 

 

Regina turned around and had the biggest, smile on her face because standing in front of her, was her best friend Maleficent or mal for short the other women standing next to her was Katherine midas who happened to be, Regina's other best friend and the other woman, was Milah west she had befriended Regina back in California they laughed and eventually sat down of course Regina offered them drinks and one of her mother's worker's walked back out with a tray placing it down he handed each woman a frozen margarita they enjoyed each other's company.

 

 

" so what's been new, besides coming back to your folks home?" 

 

" nothing new really I wanted Henry to see where i grew up."    

 

she smiled and took another sip from her glass. 

 

not before long laughter could be heard, and the ladies including Regina looked down, by the fields and saw Henry among the men and Emma of course Mal raised an eyebrow when she saw the other blonde who was currently, occupying the same space as her friend, turning back around she smirked and faced Regina who wasn't paying her any attention. 

 

 " is that Emma Swan...the Emma Swan the notorious womanizer?" 

 

Regina nodded and continued drinking her drink. 

 

" I wonder what she's doing here, definitely sexier in person that's for sure-"    

 

Milah said while biting her bottom lip she couldn't take her eyes off the blonde neither. 

 

soon after Henry was heading back up, to the house and asked Emma if she wanted, to come up and say hi to his mother at first she was hesitant because she hadn't spoken to Regina since she thanked her for spending time, with Henry usually she would have showered, and changed her clothes feeling the kid pulling her along she looked back at Graham who had a knowing looking on his face. 

 

" mom can Emma eat here?" 

 

the women stopped talking and looked, at the seven year old who was currently, holding the hand of one Emma swan they turned their looks up at the blonde who gave them a side smirk before turning their looks back on, a certain brunette woman who was currently, looking at her son he had the biggest smile on his face she sighed and turned towards Henry. 

 

" I will think about it before the end of the day." 

 

going back to work Emma left Henry, with his mother while she went back down, to where her friends were of course Robin and his band of merry men were standing around when she stopped walking and stood next to Graham, and Killian she couldn't help the smirk that came, upon her face that did not go unnoticed pretty soon August and the other's came back from the other property. 

 

" Bout time you came back Auggie-" 

 

" you know I hate that name Emma." 

 

the day was almost finished when Emma, had received a phone call from some one else, excusing herself she went around the house and unlocked her phone talking to the person on the other end who happened to be, a very good friend of hers she couldn't help, but laugh and continue talking to that said person thanking who ever she was on the phone with.

 

" No..No thank you Mr. O'Connor see you next week."  

 

hanging the phone up she smiled once again, and started to walk back over to where her brother was with their friends.

 

Just a few minutes later a car pulled up into the driveway, not having to wonder who the car belonged, to eventually the doors opened and a well dressed man walked out wearing an expensive suit  a few seconds later, he opened the passenger door and a woman, walked out Emma instantly recognized who she was it was Zelena's friend and the woman who she had slept with Alana.

 

" isn't that Zelena's friend?"   

 

the beautiful woman stepped next to the well dressed, man they started walking up to the front door, Alana turned her head and saw a very familiar face she told her friend that she would be inside before making her way, over to where the blonde was standing, she saw that  Emma was looking her way and decided to move a little closer before she was up in Emma's personal space. 

 

"  your looking rugged and sexy at the same time."

 

" and trust me sexy looks really good on you."    

 

Alana winked and before she walked away she pulled, on the strings of Emma's sweatpants making the blonde moan just a little bit. 

 

a little later and while everyone was at their, own homes the mills were getting ready, for dinner Regina finally gave her son an answer which was yes so that meant Emma was invited to the family dinner also Henry was ecstatic, Henry Sr found out and asked Regina, why not invite the whole family so Nolan's accepted and got ready also meanwhile upstairs Emma was trying to figure out what to wear so naturally August walked into the guest bedroom.

 

" Normally I'd have my casual and dress clothes."    

 

Emma said while digging through the closet.

 

August moved from the doorway, and into his adopted sisters room, smiling he had his hand behind his back before pulling whatever he had behind him to the front which happened to be a nice dark grey suit he handed it to Emma, raising an eyebrow she took it, and put it in front of her body before looking back up at her brother they hugged and August went to get dressed also not long after the Nolan family was dressed including little Leo he raced down the stairs towards his older siblings who were waiting for David and Snow who eventually came down doing a once over they made their way out the door & next door to the Mills. 

 

speaking of Mills on their side, Regina wondered what her mother, was up to of course her family and the Nolan's were in the mists of a partnership but she thought that her mother would wait before having a big party, but clearly she wasn't which made, the younger brunette woman even more suspicious Regina unzipped her suitcase and found the dress she was looking for now she just needed the perfect under wear set.

 

" I would go with lace, it give's your body even sexier curves."

 

turning around Regina saw Mal, standing in her doorway with a knowing smirk, shaking her head she went back into her suitcase and grabbed her underwear before going back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed, meanwhile Mal staid and sat on the edge of the large bed.

 

" so have you said anything to Emma yet?"    Regina peeked out the steamy bathroom door.

 

" I told her thank you for spending time with Henry."

 

" not about Henry, I'm talking about really have a conversation with her."

 

coming back out the bathroom Regina, had her dress pressed against her body, she walked out and turned her back to her friend asking her to zip the back which she did before turning back around and looking Mal in the face.

 

" no I haven't really talked to Ms.Swan Mal."

 

the table was set and the guests, were being seated thank goodness, it was just friends and family plus neighbor's Cora of course was sitting right next to Henry who had a chair at the head of the table everyone, grabbed a seat where ever Emma sat down, right next to Regina but that changed once Robin walked in he had cleaned up well also smiling he handed Cora, Regina & Zelena some flower's before sitting down Henry grabbed the blonde's hand making her sit right next to him. 

 

" tonight's dinner is Just a little get together, since my daughter and grandson decided to visit." 

 

" so please enjoy the food and entertainment." 

 

everybody had gotten a plate including Henry, the kid did not miss out he handed his friend, Emma a plate she gently took it before smiling at him they enjoyed the fresh meat and vegetables that were prepared, Milah, Mal and Katherine sat not too far, from their friend when they heard giggling looking over they saw Henry talking to Regina which in turn made his mother look his way too she couldn't help but smile like everyone else well except one person and that happened to be Robin he wasn't the only one Alana and her guest were among them too mainly Alana she couldn't keep her eyes off the Blonde. 

 

" so Emma was it..., what brought you back from L.A.?"  

 

Alana's male friend asked. 

 

" family mainly and I needed to get away for a minute." 

 

still talking and interacting with each other, drinks were passed around for everybody, except for a certain seven year old who enjoyed his fruit punch while watching the adults talk he also kept an eye on his mother who was, currently laughing with her girlfriends, Emma was standing by next to August who was having a conversation with Alana's male guest so Em decided to join them. 

 

" me and Alana aren't sure, yet but we do want children." 

 

" Emma meet Micah  he's Alana's husband."  

 

with widened eye's she threw her hand out, and so did Micah shaking hands, they continued talking for a while before Emma stood back and watched everyone she sighed and made her way outside the mills deck she sat down, and looked out towards the lake they had, the moon was shining bright also it was getting a little cooler when she heard the door open looking back she saw that she wasn't alone Regina had walked out into the deck also.

 

" I can leave if you want?"    

 

Regina jumped a little, because she did not know Emma was also outside." 

 

" please don't leave on my account." 

 

so she staid and so did Regina, who pulled up a chair not too far from Emma, grabbing a blanket also she sat down and stared out into the night sky along with the curious blonde after a few moments she turned her head, and watched Emma sigh and continue to stare out into the sky so she decided to start a conversation. 

 

" Ya know Henry hasn't stopped talking about you."   

 

" really he's talking about me?"    

 

Regina was taken back by Emma's question. 

 

" he said he couldn't wait to get back, to L.A. and visit your production studio." 

 

Emma almost completely forgot that had asked, about her production company and how hard was it,  to be honest she has had other things on her mind lately and it wasn't about L.A. Em has been feeling like something was missing, she loved her parents well the one's she have now, but she didn't have any clue who her birth parents were or how did they meet hearing Alana's husband talk about kids made her thing which in turn made Regina notice that Em had been off lately. 

 

" something's bothering you what is it?" 

 

Emma sighed and relaxed back against the chair, before turning her head towards the beautiful brunette, who was currently lying right next to her she really didn't want to burden Regina with her stuff. 

 

" it's nothing Regina Just wondering about my birth parents." 

 

the two women had talked for over an hour, and the guests started leaving well katherine, and the other's were but Cora reminded them that the house had plenty of bedrooms so that each person had their own it made no sense, to leave Alana and her husband would share a room, meanwhile back outside it was getting late and Regina and Emma were reminiscing before long Regina was getting up, and so was Emma under estimating how long they had, been sitting there Regina fell forward and of course Emma caught her making the woman take a moment to appreciate, the feel of said blonde's muscular body looking up, through hooded brown eyes she met  with green one's not sure what came over her Regina pulled Emma down and kissed her, their kissing became intense she felt Emma's arms, wrap around her waist pulling her closer which made the brunette feel just how much of an effect she had on the younger woman eventually she reluctantly pulled away and out of Emma's grasp. 

 

" Emma I can't I'm sorry."    

 

 wiping the corner of her mouth, Emma felt a little dejected at first.

 

" I get it you aren't gay and I shouldn't have kissed you." 

 

seeing how the blonde looked at her and was about to, turn around Regina's brain was doing, so many scenarios in her head she felt for Emma that's for sure but at the same time they both knew little about each other, of course they grew up right next door but neither, woman actually got the chance to really hang out and here she was making out with her it's not she hasn't dated women before, because she has it's the fact of Emma's reputation, that was eating at her heart. 

 

" I've dated women before, it's not that It's just your reputation." 

 

" and the kiss wasn't bad it was amazing."    

 

of course the cocky young blonde, smirked at the amazing kiss part. 

 

standing back she watched the way, Regina's body was reacting to her's she knew, that the older woman felt the same connection she did and that made Emma wonder what was Regina afraid of not wanting to push her, Emma stood back with her hands inside her pockets, and waited for her to speak again. 

 

" but your an womanizer Swan & I need stability in my life and Henry's." 

 

Emma felt for Regina that's for sure, of course she had fallen in love when she was younger, and ended up getting her heart broken eventually she vowed that she wouldn't fall in love again after the incident so that is why, she started having nothing but one night stands, everywhere she went and that was she got the reputation of womanizer something that has stuck with her since college. 

 

" that's fair Ms.Mills sorry about the kiss." 

 

Regina watched Emma walk back inside, and she too sighed for the moment, before making her way back into the house she kept in eye on the blonde who grabbed another drink and move towards the couch after a few, moments Alana moved from her husband, and whispered something in the young blonde's ear but Emma shrugged her off and decided to head home she thanked Cora before she left she saw that Regina was laughing with her friends again something snapped inside her and she marched right over to where the brunette bombshell was interrupting her conversation.

 

" 100 days of friendship that's all, I ask give me 100 days to prove to you. that i just don't want your body."  

 

taken back by the sudden interruption she watched, Emma hug her mother and father before leaving, to go home the woman surrounding Regina also watched Emma leave before turning their attention back to their friend, who was shocked also was she really, crazy enough to get involved with one Emma swan she was very notorious around California and it wasn't just because she started her own production company.

 

" Emma Swan asking for friendship that's new." 

 

" what happened when you went outside earlier?"      

 

Katherine asked looking at her friend, who was currently staring out the window she turned back around. 

 

" nothing absolutely nothing at all."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Easy Come Easy Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's going to try to stick with this...100 day's of friendship but will someone also being trying to sabotage her in the process hopefully these go faster for Our blonde rather than slower

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Day 10 out 100 days of friendship.**

 

More like day one for a specific blonde. Emma laid up outside in the hammock, thinking about when she had told Regina that she wasn't just after the brunette's body. That was something new, because, literally, body was all Em has ever been after with many, different women. 

 

What makes Regina so special? She wasn't sure yet, but she was hoping to find out soon. 

 

"Are you sure you can do this, Em?" 

Emma turned her head quickly and saw who was standing just a few feet away from her. Graham had two cups in his hands, clearly holding coffee. Moving closer to his friend, he handed her a cup, sat down at the chair that wasn't too far from her, and started sipping on his cup of joe. 

 

" I guess...yeah! I mean, normally this girl would say no."       

 

Graham raised his eyebrow and continued drinking his coffee.

 

After a couple of quiet hours, the sun started rising a little more and both Emma and Graham sighed knowing that work needed to be done. 

 

He had asked Emma why didn't she just leave. She has money and a bigger house to go to. She just smiled at her friend and said she didn't care about money. She loves her family more and would do anything for them.

 

Eventually both had gotten dressed and headed back out. Before Emma could even meet up with the others, her cellphone went off and she walked over to the nearest tree and answered it. She smiled right off as she recognized the voice on the other end as a friend of hers. He was telling her that he had a business proposition for her now if she was interested. 

 

" Umm...wow, thank you and please call me back!" 

 

Getting off the phone, Emma had the biggest smile on her face. Looking up, she saw that August and the others were waving her to come over to them. 

 

She was ready for these projects to be over but she knew that they wouldn't be. Their father was currently out of town at a business meeting with some older gentlemen, including Henry Mills Sr. Em hoped everything went great so that they all could move on and she could go back home. 

 

Making her way over to August, she saw that he had been talking among their friends, more than likely discussing work. She wondered if he ever stopped talking. 

 

Eventually, she stood next to him and sighed. She had made her way over to them and they haven't even noticed her. Rolling her eyes, she cleared her throat, making them all jump. 

 

" Oh yeah, hey Ems! We were wondering if you wanted to go to Dad's new property with us today?" 

 

They started gathering up everything that they needed. Before long, Henry made his appearance wondering where his new-found friend was going with all the guys. When she told him where she was going, Henry wanted to go. However, it wasn't up to him nor her. Regina would be the one to let him know whether he could go with them. 

 

She was, understandably, hesitant. As a mom, she's going to worry and wonder what could happen if she wasn't there. 

 

" Maybe next time okay?" 

 

Henry watched his friend leave with her brother and friends. He said he would be waiting for her to get back, and when Emma had asked if he was sure, Henry said yes! He wanted to learn how to ride one of the horses since his mother couldn’t take him out to the stalls.

 

" I promise when I get back," Emma said. 

 

Meanwhile, Emma and the guys had hopped into the car and driven off. Leaving a very disappointed looking child behind, the blonde's heart broke. 

 

Yep, something was definitely going on with her. She sighed and turned back around, thinking to herself that she was coming back to the Mills house soon enough.

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

_*** Nolan family property location *** _

 

The truck pulled up into the driveway and the first to get out was Emma. She hadn't been to the new spot that her father was building with Mr. Mills, but it looked amazing. Eventually, the others got out and made their way to the house that was half built. 

 

" It's coming along, huh?" August said walking past his sister and making his way to the house.

 

She smirked and followed him and a few of the others as they made their way inside. She loved the design and wondered who had come up with the it. 

 

She saw August talking to some people she didn't recognize. Em thought to herself that she and August should have gone into business together. 

 

" So how's the whole 100 days of friendship going?" Graham asked.

 

Emma turned towards Graham who had been leaning up against the wall.

 

“ It's going. I am trying my damnedest to prove myself to her," Emma expressed. 

 

He started walking with her to see the rest of the unfinished place. 

 

After a while, she asked to help move a few things and help with some painting. She wasn't the person that enjoyed labor but she still did it because hard work is worth the reward. She knew a lot about that since she worked hard to get where she was now. Even though she had help, she still felt like it was her responsibility to get what she wanted.

 

After a couple of hours, the guys and Emma had finished what they were doing and hopped into the truck to head back over to the Mills property.

 

Em thought about how much progress she was trying to make in just ten days of friendship. It wasn't easy and it was even harder due to Alana showing up some days just to watch the blonde. 

 

Driving up the driveway, she had a smile on her face that quickly changed when saw Henry on top of a horse. Little John, one of Robin's merry men, was holding the reins. Jumping out of the car, she threw her jacket in the cab and rolled up her sleeves. 

 

She saw Regina standing by the fence but she wasn't alone. Next to her was Robin, a smile on his face, standing too close to Regina for Emma’s comfort. He turned his head slightly and saw the familiar blonde. Winking an eye, he turned back around. 

 

"Alright Henry, that's enough for today." 

 

Feeling defeat, he sighed and got help getting off the horse. Slumping his shoulders, he walked past Little John and made his way over to where his mother was standing. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

 

Henry looked around and saw Emma by the car, making him smile. He moved away from his mother and ran away, towards the blonde. 

 

"Henry Daniel, where are you going?!" Regina yelled.

 

She turned her whole body and looked to where her son was running. She eventually recognized the person he was running to was Emma. She couldn't help the smile that played on her face. 

 

She moved away from the fence, following the path her son had taken. Making her way over to Emma, Regina observed that she looked particularly sexy today. With some dirt covering her face in a cute way, she also was getting a tanner complexion. 

 

Meanwhile, Emma braced for the impact that was coming in a blur of Henry. Henry collided with the blonde’s body and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

"Emma, Emma! Did you see me?" He asked excitedly. 

 

She nodded her head, congratulating him, and moved out of his grip. She ruffled up his hair making the kid move her hand off his head. 

 

"I saw ya kid and you looked really cool!" Emma responded.

 

"Henry be careful and don't hurt Ms. Swan," Regina said as she walked up to the pair.

 

Emma thought to herself, here she is again with the whole “Ms. Swan” thing. 

 

"Like I said, Regina, please just call me Emma," She told the brunette.

 

It was eating her up on the inside to keep her distance from those beautiful eyes. These 100 days were harder that she thought, but she knew that Regina wouldn't go out with her just yet and all the struggle was because Regina worth it.  

 

Looking at Regina, Emma felt like nothing could bother either one of them. Until Robin came strutting up to them and wrapped his disgusting forest hands around Regina's waist. His touch made her jump at first and then she carefully removed his hands from her waist and got closer to Emma.

 

Emma wasn't backing down and she knew and understood that neither was Locksley. Just a few moments later, Emma was going to head down to the stalls when Regina asked if she had lunch already. When she told her no, Regina told her that they could probably get something for her to eat. 

 

"I'm sure Swan's fine, right?" Robin interrupted. 

 

“Nonsense,” Regina exclaimed. “Let’s go see what the chef can whip up for you, Emma.”

 

Smirking again, Emma shook her head and followed Regina into the house. She knew she needed a shower, a nice hot one, and probably was going to head home and clean herself up after grabbing food. Maybe she would sit in the tub for a couple of hours and hopefully relax.

 

Suddenly, her phone signaled a text message. She opened her messages and saw that it was from a friend asking if she could make an L.A. flight tomorrow night.

 

"My friend wants me to leave tomorrow…" Emma told Regina.

 

Regina felt a little sad that they would be apart, but told her she was surprised because she and Henry were headed back to sunny California in a few days as well. Emma suggested that they could meet up while they were out there. At first, she was hesitant, but she decided to go for it and agreed. 

 

Having one of the kitchen staff make them both a salad and a sandwich, Regina asked for it to be brought out to the closed in deck. 

 

Making her way to the deck, she turned around to look at the blonde, who was still standing in the large kitchen, and asked if she was coming. Regina winked at her and opened the door to go outside. 

 

Emma gulped hard and followed her. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

" Henry looked like he was having fun,” Emma said after a few moments.

 

Regina placed her glass back down, after taking a few sips of the super sweet tea she had made. 

 

" He did, but he said he preferred you teaching him." 

 

Hearing Regina tell her that made the blonde's heart swell ten times bigger. 

 

"Really, he wanted me?" Emma questioned. Regina smiled and nodded.

 

Emma thought about how kind he was, and how he must have a lot of friends at school because he was so great. Then she realized he wasn’t in school and wondered why, since it wasn't summer yet and she knew that it wasn't any national holiday. She wondered if he was home schooled.

 

“ Can I ask you a question?" Emma said, turning to Regina.

 

" Ask away, Ms. Swan." 

" Is Henry home schooled or is he in school at all?" 

 

Regina explained that he was in school, but it wasn't working out. She was looking for a better school for him to go to which is one of the reasons she was going back to L.A. soon. She had scheduled a meeting with an amazing magnet school that met all her requirements and Henry's. 

 

Moving on from the topic, the two adults continued laughing and talking. Before long, it was getting dark all the guys were heading home.

 

Robin, as usual, let Regina know that all she needed to do was call him if she needed anything. She rolled her eyes and thanked him before sending him on his way.

 

Shortly after, Henry came running from wherever he was and kissed his mom cheek. He also hugged Emma before going inside to shower and climb into bed.

 

Emma waved and said good night. She looked at the time and saw that it was getting late, so she decided to head home. Stretching and standing up, she saw that Regina was watching her every move, so made a show of flexing her muscles. 

 

" I had fun talking to you Ms. Sw....I mean Emma. Good night." Regina said after a few moments of staring at Emma’s toned body. She took pleasure in peeking the smooth skin as Emma’s shirt rode up just a bit as she stretched.

 

Emma smiled at her, congratulating herself in her head for looking so nice for Regina to undress with her eyes.

 

" Me too, Regina. Goodnight and I’ll see you tomorrow."

 

Both women glanced one more time at each other before they went their separate ways.

 

Regina walked into the huge house and then turned to the window to watch the blonde disappear into the night. Turning back around, she sighed and fell against the door. 

 

Her heart fluttered. Something that it has never done. Well…something that it hadn’t done in a very long time…since Daniel. 

 

She wondered if maybe Emma's heart was doing the same thing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your amazing support on all three stories especially this one I am literally coming up with more new stories as we speak but if you have any Idea's throw them out to me... :D


	5. it might be a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one can only tell how Emma is holding up, she just be going crazy every time she see's a certain brunette can she over come her urges and stick with what she told Regina what she would do for her to trust her or will another try to sabotage Emma and make her go crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me again for the slow updates I am officially out of school but i have exams next week so I have been studying for the past few days hoping to be able to write once I'm done cannot wait to update my other two stories....

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Day 24.....**

 

Emma was busy packing her suitcase, for the past half hour she sighed, and went back to finishing what she was doing before she go to her underwear drawer her phone made a chirp and she walked over to see who was, texting her she smirked at the, message once she was done and since her flight wasn't leaving until into the evening she decided to see if any work needed to be done. 

 

 

" heard you were leaving swan?" 

 

she had made her way, down to the mills place once again, this time she was smiling because she was going home to take care of her business but most importantly she was going back to L.A. it's not, Like Emma hadn't enjoyed her time, away from the traffic and the sunny weather Em somewhat did because she missed her family even more plus she had been trying to convince, her parents to find a place out there so that they could move. 

 

 

" just for a couple of weeks Locksley." 

 

he was one person she, wouldn't be missing making her way, pass him Emma went looking for the one person she was looking forward to seeing that happened to be a brunette but was way shorter, than she was texting his mother, Emma waited outside on the patio which did not last long because before she could even sit down that said little brunette came bounding out the mansion & straight into his blonde friend.

 

 

they made their way, down to the pastures and stalls, Robin being the douche that he was had called in some favors because he could do whatever he wanted so he had hired some guys to round up, some wild horses and bring, them to the mills family ranch/mansion so of course naturally they were still weary of people Emma told Henry to stay extra close to her and don't make any loud noises. 

 

 

" which one is the leader?"

 

Emma came up next to, him and pointed to a studly looking, black and white Clydesdale mix she knew his father had to have gotten out from somewhere and went searching for a mare or smelled her, either one he was beautiful she also, knew that Mr.Mills would have someone coming to the family house soon to see the horses and sell a few which wasn't something that wasn't a regular thing around there. 

 

 

meanwhile up at the house, Regina had woken up a little later than, usual something she had never done well not since she was pregnant with Henry going downstairs of course the family maid Mrs. Neilson, was cleaning the family room something, she regularly did ever since Regina was sighing Regina saw her father in his office looking through mail and she wondered where her mother was. 

 

 

" morning daddy have you seen mother?" 

 

nodding his head no, Henry Sr moved from his desk, and followed his youngest into the kitchen where breakfast was already prepared for them both Adults grab a plate and sat down at the cleaned table. 

 

 

" I see a certain smaller brunette is with his second favorite person." 

 

Regina of course already, knew who he was talking about, it was Emma they have had been spending a lot of time together even when she made a choice to come over and help around their house putting some, food in her mouth she happened to turn her, head and watch her son watch his friend with the biggest smile on his face she really hadn't seen him smile this much not since he was a baby & before his father had passed away.

 

 

most adults would have, ignored the seven year old by now, but not Emma she knew that she couldn't do that not when she had a little brother herself Neal was an amazing kid even if he was much younger, than her and August they still, would do anything for him which is why she loved having Henry around just because she slept around with different women doesn't mean it made her a mean person. 

 

 

" Henry I'm leaving for a minute will you be okay?" 

 

 

he wondered what she meant by a minute, was she going up to the house to see his mom?" 

 

 

" haha no I'm leaving for L.A. sometime tonight-" 

 

now he knew what she, meant she meant that she was leaving, more like flying back home smiling from ear to ear he looked back up at his friend who wondered why he was smiling so much. 

 

" mama say's were going back home too." 

 

after a while and some light, work Emma and Henry were brought lunch, courtesy of one Regina mills who was busy getting dressed but did not want them to starve while they were outside she still couldn't, get over the kiss her and a certain blonde, had shared of course she felt something for Emma what woman wouldn't but she also knew what kind of reputation the Younger blonde had, she also remembered what Emma had promised her, the 100 days of friendship which to her was crazy but it seemed like Emma was holding on to her word she wasn't making any funny business. 

 

 

finally dressed and about to, make a few phone calls Regina, had decided to head outside and see what her son was up to smiling when she saw him hanging off the fence while a tank top wearing Emma, was racking some of the hay that, was also brought in since the new horses were eating a lot more than the mills horses that were already there smirking she too went to stand where her son was standing watching Emma. 

 

" I can say dirt never looked better on a person." 

 

Emma jumped and turned around, she smiled when she saw who had been, talking to her seeing that the older brunette was standing next to the younger one Em dropped her rake and walk over to where they were, making sure to get a little closer, that way she made sure she could smell the perfume that Regina had been wearing ever since she got here Emma loomed over her making the height difference known. 

 

" do I need to roll in some mud a little more?" 

 

they both laughed these past few weeks, Emma and Regina had been getting close well closer, and it has taken all of Emma's will power not to take this beautiful woman somewhere and make sure she wasn't able, to walk for the next three weeks, but she was really trying to make Regina believe her that she wasn't just after what was in her pants considering that's usually all she wanted in a woman meanwhile a sandy haired man wasn't taking the closeness to kindly. 

 

 

" Swan hook one of the  horses and move the unused Hay." 

 

still the douche that he, was Emma rolled her eyes and moved, away from the smirking brunette woman something she was reluctant to do going over to where the barrel was Emma looked around and whistled, for Biggs who came trotting towards, them Em grabbed the reins and hooked his head up to the halter and guided him to the barrel after everything was hooked up Emma started moving the hay of course a certain seven year old wanted to help. 

 

 

" tell you what Kid climb in, and hold onto his reins for me okay." 

 

doing just that Henry, felt like he was doing something helpful, which he was Regina said she was going back up to get them something to drink and would be back meanwhile Em was still moving the hay, when all of a sudden Biggs freaked out, and took off with barrel still attached along with a scared little boy with him unbeknownst to her he hadn't just freaked out one of Robin's, goonish friends had placed a fake, snake not too far from the horse making him take off inside the house Regina heard the commotion and came running out and down to where the other's are.

 

" where's my son Emma...where is Henry?" 

 

trying to explain Emma, raced back to the stalls and grabbed, another set of reins she pulled out Rocinante and jumped onto his back bare back taking off before anyone else could ask any questions or chase, after her she made Rocinante run faster than he, had ever ran trying to get as close as she could to the scared horse and even more freighted looking little boy but every time she did, biggs would move out of her reach, Em pushed the horse to his limits because every effort counted. 

 

 

back over to where, a worried mother was standing and praying, Regina watched her son get bounced around in the barrel eventually the commotion attracted Henry and Cora plus Zelena along with Jefferson, who watched shocked a few seconds later David, Snow and August had pulled up and jumped out the car as they saw a mane of blonde hair running off in the distance wondering what was going on.

 

" what in the hell happened?"   David asked his oldest friend. 

 

neither adults knew anything, and watched as this scene played out, Cora ordered Robin and the others to be ready just in case Emma couldn't get to her grandson they all kept watching the more speed Biggs, picked up so did Emma she wasn't letting, Henry out of her sight eventually she looked up and saw that the mills wired fence was coming up and knew that was trouble because, just how certain buildings had barbwire to keep, trespassers out this wire was exactly the same making a executive decision she leaned back and stood on Rocinante's back and jumped into the barrel with Henry.

 

" she's in the barrel with Henry." 

 

of course she was Emma, was holding onto Henry while trying, to reach for the reins to stop the horse from slamming into the wired fence but she knew that it would be too late Em looked down where, the hooves were galloping and latched it, making the horse turn away while the barrel will still going to fast seeing a huge rock coming into their view she grabbed Henry and covered him before they made impact & flipped them over.

 

" Graham and August come with me now." 

 

David and another older, gentleman rushed out to where Emma, and Henry were along with the over turned barrel Regina being the mother that she was jumped and ran towards where the men were, and saw that Henry was being handed over, she grabbed her son looked him over he was holding his arm but not crying she walked back over to her mother and sister telling them to call 91, meanwhile Emma was being helped up, she had  a few scrapes and a nicked eyebrow but she seemed fine well that's at least what she was telling her brother. 

 

" easy little sis you just jumped off a horse and then crashed." 

 

eventually the ambulance had, arrived at the mills residence looking over, Henry first they decided to take him anyways while getting in he looked around to see where his friend was and saw that Emma, was getting help from her brother and, friend Mary Margaret rushed to where her family was and hugged her youngest and only daughter who winced a little before smiling, she moved off of Augusts shoulder's and started walking, back towards their house Zelena watched with teary eyes asking August if they were sure she didn't need to go to the hospital since that is where she was headed. 

 

 

turning around and before, she could even protest Emma asked, if she could ride with her so that she could know how Henry was doing shaking her head yes Emma followed the oldest sister to her car, and they drove off telling every one else, they would meet them at the hospital driving off David looked at his wife as did Henry before deciding to jump into their cars and leave for the hospital. 

 

 

 

 

*** Central Vermont Hospital ***

 

 

 

_" we have a male approximately 7 years, in age around 56 pounds no signs. of head trauma bruises patient holding right arm."_

 

 

Henry was sitting in a room, along with a very worried mother who, was on the verge of crying her eyes out he kept trying to reassure his mother that everything was okay eventually a doctor came in, and examined the bruises, and made sure that he hadn't had any head injuries he also ordered for a MRI just to be safe and then he asked Henry if he could check his arm applying, pressure around his elbow extending, his arm which made the seven year old wince. 

 

 

" I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm doctor Dylan." 

 

 

shaking hands the man continued, to examine Henry a little more and then, wrote down something on his board turning back to Regina he took off his glasses and sighed before he too sat down on a chair. 

 

 

 

" it feels like a Elbow fracture or his forearm can't be sure yet." 

 

 

" but I wanna take X-rays and decide which is it before going further." 

 

 

nodding her head Regina smiled, and then looked over at her son who, really seemed like nothing was bothering him at the moment she reached for her phone and saw that she had gotten a message from Zelena, telling her that she and Emma, were on their way to her Regina had completely forgotten about the Hero that saved Henry in the first place she now wondered if Emma was okay also.

 

parking and arriving at the hospital, Emma and Zelena got out the car, walking inside they walked over to the desk and asked what floor was the pediatrician getting there answer both women raced to the elevator, and pushed what floor the nurse, had said both Adults were shaking until the door opened and they walked out and to where both Henry and his mother were Zelena was the first to hug her sister tight while Emma stood back and watched their interaction. 

 

 

" He's okay just bruising & possible broken arm or elbow." 

 

eventually Regina had noticed, Emma standing there looking just as, disheveled as Henry neither adults knew what to say to each other before they even could the older brunette woman had wrapped her, arms around the blonde's neck feeling, her wince before she too wrapped her arms around her waist hugging each other feeling their bodies pressed against each other Em pulled away and then looked into those brown eyes she started loving so much. 

 

" god Emma are you okay?" 

 

nodding her head she claimed, she was okay soon after the whole, Mills and Nolan family were standing around just talking amongst each other trying to figure out what had happened while doing that Em, got up and paced around she thought, they had been taking too long with Henry a cast shouldn't have taken that long while doing her walking she suddenly didn't feel so great stopping her movements she looked over at her brother and called his name right before she passed out making the waiting area go silent.

 

 

Zelena yelled for the nurses, and they came running over and calling, a doctor grabbing a gurney they effortlessly picked up Emma and placed her on the board before rushing her down the hallway with her, family following closely behind them, of course Regina wanted to follow them but she felt torn since Henry was in the room getting his cast finished. 

 

" I need to check up on Henry-" 

 

she watched her sister, look sad and then walk back to, where her son was Zelena sat back down next to her father who rubbed her back and had the same look that her sister had before long a bouncing, and energetic 7 year old came, running out the room this time Henry had a dark blue cast that ran up most of his arm he couldn't stop showing it off especially to his grandfather he then wondered where Emma was.

 

 

**.... _Beep...Beep...Beep_**

 

 

_groaning was heard in the background._

 

 

 

and a set of eyes were, trying to adjust to the light eventually, the fogginess disappeared and Emma tried to look around she felt like a train had smashed into her body ten times over moving to sit up, she winced a little and moved her, pillow to do so hearing the noise August jumped up from where he was sleeping which happened to be a chair he went to help his sister get comfortable. 

 

" easy little sis your okay." 

 

making sure she had enough, fluff in her pillow August then stood back, and smiled at Emma she was beyond confused plus her mouth was super dry pointing to a cup he handed it to her while she took, several gulps until the cold water was practically, gone wondering why she was in a hospital bed Emma turned to her brother with a furrowed eyebrow. 

 

" why am I in the hospital Aug?" 

 

 

he smiled and moved the, cup after she was done he then sat, down on the edge of her hospital bed. 

 

 

" you passed out Em, like a few days ago and your just now waking up." 

 

 

Emma jumped up to, grab her clothes near by when, she was stopped she could not believe she missed her flight back to California and the important business meeting that she had set up sighing she stopped, struggling with her brother and sat, back down on her hospital bed for a moment she couldn't think of anything else until she remembered why they had came to the hospital in the first place Henry. 

 

" Henry's fine Em he's at home with Regina." 

 

calmed down she laid, back down on the hospital bed and wondered, why hadn't Regina didn't come by or at least let her see Henry to make sure that he was okay with her arm being in a sling Emma, asked her brother for her cellphone, he reached inside his back pocket and handed it to her sitting up a little more Emma dialed the older brunette's number just to see how her main guy was doing and her also the phone rang for a long time before she gave up and threw her phone down. 

 

 

_.... Hello ms.Swan my name is Grace, and I am here to check your vitals. and see how you feel before letting you go."_

 

 

nurse Grace was very nice, she checked Emma over and then, written down everything that she had done before telling her that her doctor would be with her in a moment to see if she was ready to be discharged Em smiled and nodded her head. 

 

 

being discharged was the, suckiest part of Emma's day of course, the doctor's let her go but she couldn't do anything that would bust her stitches and they told her that she needed at least a week, for her ribs to heal before thinking about, flying out of the state being who she was which was stubborn Emma agreed to go along with the conditions until she felt at least 68% better right now she was about maybe a 25 August was the one that dropped her off and she still hadn't heard from Regina since calling her they had made it home before she walked, inside her house she asked August to run over, to the mills and see how both Henry and his mother were doing. 

 

 _"_ fine little sis for you be right back." 

 

Em watched him walk over, to the house and wave at his friends, before walking over to the big door and knocking just a few seconds after the door opened and Zelena was the one that had opened it, she had a sad look on her face that quickly, turned into a smile after learning that Emma had been discharged and was back home feeling relived August asked if Regina was home & that smile, quickly turned into a frown again Emma, arched a eyebrow and tried desperately to hear what they were saying eventually August walked back to the house.

 

" so...Regina wasn't at the house?"

 

 

August sighed and looked up at this injured sister before opening his mouth.

 

 

_" Zelena said that Regina, just went back to L.A. with Henry  to do something."_

 

 

 ** _California?_** Emma wondered why hadn't, she called or even told her, that she was thinking about going back like she was Regina at least could have left a note telling her how Henry was before she left that would have been, nice well grant it she was going to do, the exact same thing which she still was since she had missed her flight and needed to get this business taken care of but she still would have let the brunette know when she was leaving. 

 

 

_"  maybe you might see her when you go out there?"_

_" yeah...your right Aug maybe I will."_


	6. California or Bust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain blonde is still recovering, but she has made the decision, to go back to Los Angeles to deal with a few things one of those happens to be her business and the other happens to be a certain brunette woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long update holiday's are my favorite and I've been out of town for a few weeks enjoying some time with family and friends a much needed vacation cannot wait to see what 2017 has in store for me and a lot of amazing people that are around me HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS..!!!!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Day 36**

 

 

Emma was working on finishing packing. well she tried the best that she could since was still hurting. with a small groan she lifted her suitcase and threw it down on the bed. sitting on the edge for a moment she sighed. and then slowly got back up to grab some of her clothes. while doing so she failed to notice her big brother August standing there.

 

" ya know you could have asked, i would have kindly helped." 

 

the sandy brown haired man said with a dimpled smile. he made his way inside the guest bedroom and helped his youngest. and only sister with her clothes seeing her wince. made him cringe a little bit he knew she had too much pride. to ask for help which is why he was volunteering himself to help. he made Emma sit back down while he grabbed her clothes out of the drawer and placing them in the suitcase. 

 

 

 **" ....** Okay so where does this go?" 

 

Em looked up from her cellphone checking her flight. she pointed to the zipper part of her bag indicating where the item went. August continued packing for her and making conversation something they hadn't really done since. well since she had came back he had been to busy helping their father. before either one could finish talking the sound of heavier but smaller feet could be heard coming down the hall. 

 

 

Neal their youngest and most adorable brother. came running into his sister's bedroom with the biggest smile. he said their mother told him to tell them both dinner was ready. ruffling his hair both siblings said okay and would be down. turning back on his heels Neal left his older siblings. they heard him retreating and going back down into the kitchen. 

" we better go Em, you already know how mom gets. she'll kill us both if we skip family dinner." 

 

the Nolan/Swan siblings calmly walked downstairs. inside the kitchen was Mary Margaret doing what she did best. watching one of the chefs make up a meal she wrote down. usually she would be the one stirring the pots and pans. but tonight her husband asked her to let the staff do it. while dinner was being prepared and almost done she turned. and saw her two eldest make their way towards her. 

 

 

eventually they heard the family garage go up. which signaled that their father David had came back from doing business. little Neal ran to greet him as usual something Emma use to do but has since grown out of over the years. and plus she wouldn't be able to jump so quickly right now even if she could. they heard David's deep voice make it's way into where they were the blonde man was smiling. as he carried his youngest child into the kitchen and towards where their family was. 

 

 

 

 

**~ Meanwhile Back in L.A.~**

 

 

Regina had woken up early in the morning and. had gotten herself and Henry dressed him more so for school. they had a little break and of course she wanted to get him back. before school had started which was today. jumping into the car their driver had dropped off the younger mills. kissing him like a million times Regina watched him go inside. the car took off once again driving her to her business. 

 

 

" good morning Ms.Mills, you have thirty missed calls & business offers. and a stack of paperwork on your desk." 

 

thanking her assistant Regina closed her office door. and went straight over to her desk to begin work. but not before she had gotten a text from Zelena letting her know that. Emma had been released from the hospital a few weeks ago. and that she seemed to be doing alright. which was a relief even though she felt bad for leaving the blonde abruptly. 

 

 

going over a few files of paper work. pretty soon it was lunch and her stomach protested. reaching for her phone she looked up possible lunch choices before finding the one. calling her assistant back into her office. Regina ordered herself something from whole foods. and asked another one of her workers to kindly pick it up for her and bring it back.

 

 

" if you need something, do not go over my credit card-"

 

the younger man thanked the beautiful brunette woman. and left her office while she went back to working on her lap top. Regina was brought warm tea & a regular scone. not soon after the gentleman had made it back to her office. holding a large paper bag that had whole foods printed on the front. he placed the bag right in front of his boss and left while she opened it.

 

 

 

 

 

**back over in another state and at the Nolan's.**

 

 

Emma had finished eating and enjoying family. when she looked at her phone and told them her flight was leaving. of course the first to worry was Snow being the mother. she knew that her Daughter was still some what in pain. and wondered if a long flight back to California was a good idea. but she also knew that there would be no arguing with her youngest/Oldest only girl. 

 

 

" do you have to leave right now?" 

 

while August and David grabbed her bags. she and along with her crutches checked mark what she had packed. while doing so Mary Margaret was hot on her heels following. deciding she had packed all her belongings. Emma turned around the best she could without hurting herself more. and hugged her mother making them both tear up together. letting her go she hopped outside to the car. but not before she hugged David who had cried more than Snow did. and then she had gotten a high five from her favorite little brother. 

 

" I don't want you to go Emma-" 

 

hugging Neal a little closer Emma sighed. and then lifted his chin promising him that she would be back. shaking his head which indicated that he understood what she said. she grabbed him once again making him hug her. 

 

 

the airport ride was a little quiet of course. August had decided that he wasn't going to let Emma ride alone. and so he volunteered to drive her which is where they were now. pretty soon the semi large airport came into view. pulling off to the right August got into the departing lane. after a moment he found a parking spot and parked their car. rushing over to his sister's side he helped Emma out of it. 

 

" grab my bags please Aug." 

 

they finally made it to where she needed to be. an waited as a few others were ahead of her of course. Emma had placed shades upon her face that way she would be noticed. it came to her turn her large bag was checked in. and of course August followed her inside until he couldn't. Em turned around to face her older/handsome brother they had no height difference as both siblings were about the same height. 

 

 

" god Em don't start crying, cause you already know what happens." 

 

 smirking to herself Emma let her crutches go as. she did that August rushed to her side and the Nolan/Swan siblings. hugged it out in the middle of the airport terminal. Em wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. by doing that it made him lift his younger sister up of the ground carefully. lasting a few moments he eventually placed her back down onto her own two feet.

 

 

 hugging for a few more minutes. eventually Emma pushed back to look into matching green eyes. that had the exact same amount of tears she did standing silent for a second. the siblings said nothing nothing more. and pretty much after the announcer said Emma's gate number. she high five'd August and said she would see him in a few weeks before walking to get onto her flight. 

 

 

 

 

**~ Home again In Los Angeles ~**

 

 

 

Emma's plane was about to finally land. she had only always flown with either southwest or united airlines. both have always more almost always treated her pretty well. whenever she booked a flight with them. eventually her flight was about to land as it made it to sunny California. placing her Ipad back into her back pack she waited for the plane to land so that she could call her family back home. 

 

 

" hey August this is Emma, calling you tell you guys my flight landed." 

 

while watching the other flight guests. Emma was told to wait since security would be escorting her off the plane. the perks of having her own production studio being well known waiting for a few moments eventually. two men in black suits called her name smiling to herself she thanked them. and got off the flight and through LAX people attempted to snap photo's and of course get autographs.  

 

 

" Ms.Swan my son adores you, can he please get one picture with you?" 

 

Em stopped what she was doing for a moment. and flipped her shades above her head and look at the smiling sandy haired boy. she handed one of the men's her bags first. and then squatted down next to the little boy. who's mother smiled from ear to ear before she had someone else snap their photo. thanking the younger blonde Emma grabbed her stuff and made out to the car that was waiting. 

 

 

she eventually made it to her house and. pushed a few buttons before her gate had opened & she rolled the window up. and pretty soon the car drove up into her driveway. thanking the driver and leaving him a tip.  before she got out the car and walked into her home Emma's phone had buzzed. indicating that she had just received a text possibly from her brother or mother. 

 

 

after a few days of being back and being home. jet lag had hit the younger blonde pretty hard. she had been home doing work instead of going to her office she was very tired. and plus she had still been thinking about a certain brunette. Emma was hoping to catch up with Regina while she was back in California. but unfortunately that wasn't the outcome she hadn't heard anything from Regina.

 

 

" did I do something wrong?" 

 

one of Emma's closest friends Sebastian stopped by.. he had heard that his blonde best friend had made it back to Cali. fixing his shirt the short dark haired man smiled. and then he proceeded to ring the gate hoping she answered. waiting for a moment the gate had finally opened and he went inside. driving his car into the huge and long driveway he saw a silhouette shadow of his friend before getting out the car. 

 

 

" well well...look who decided, to come back to sunny California." 

 

Emma smirked as she stood in the doorway of her house. she watched her friend walk up towards her smiling. he grabbed her and hugged her super tight before they went inside. making their way through the beautiful furnished home. coming to a stop near the island bar that she had set up in her home. eventually she asked if he wanted a drink shaking his head yes Em blended up a few drinks. 

 

 

Sebastian was on his second drink while sitting. he watched his friend grab something from her kitchen and come back. Emma flopped back down on the couch smiling she had pretzel's so that way it absorbed the liquor they had drank. Em threw a couple of the fresh salt snacks inside her mouth. of course she was grateful she didn't have to take pain med's anymore.

 

 

" dude...that's crazy for sure, and now this Regina woman is back here in L.A.?"

 

she nodded her head and finished her drink. not soon after they both looked at the time and saw it was getting late. Seb had waited until the drink had worn out his system before calling a uber ride since he couldn't drive. Emma on the other hand thanked her friend for dropping by today. and checking up on her they hugged and she watched him leave before she to go upstairs and change into her Pajama's.\

 

 

the next morning this time Emma was up. and waiting in her kitchen for her espresso machine to warm up. while doing that she usually had breakfast made by one of her staff. but she decided that she would do it herself. grabbing her favorite skillet and a few ingredients inside the fridge. she threw in some eggs and raw steak cooking the small steak on her large stove top griddle.

 

" Hey Alexa push back my meeting, for 2pm instead 10am please."

 

 

" pushing meeting back till 2pm-"

 

changing into some of her running clothes. after she had finished eating she grabbed her water bottle and went for a run. well more so a drive to Runyon canyon parking her car. she got out putting on her shades & a hat. she walked to where she normally started her run watching a few people also. eventually she had a good pace going on and soon after she was out running the same people from earlier.

 

 

still running she had taken her shirt off. showing off the sculpted abs that so many woman loved. sweat was running down her toned arms and stomach making a few female joggers. stopped their run to check out Emma. she of course knew what she was doing so she smiled. slowing down a bit Emma saw some of women blatantly wink and flirt while running. 

 

" Emma is that you?" 

 

stopping around mid stride Emma turned. and came face to face with a beautiful yet very familiar brunette. it happened to one Regina mills she looked beyond amazing also. wearing her regular jogging outfit she smirked. and moved closer to the younger and sweaty familiar blonde. Emma couldn't believe her eyes because she had been trying to Reach Regina ever since she came back home. 

 

 

to say she was pissed was an understatement. Emma was beyond that as of right now she was still stunned. how can Regina stand there and not give her an explanation. of course Emma wasn't expecting one but she did. want to know what happened after the whole hospital thing. she wanted to ask Regina did she do something wrong to make her leave early. 

 

" Yes Regina it's me." 

 

while they watched people run past them. Regina and Emma just stood in front of each other staring. neither woman knew what to say to each other but there words dying to be said. eventually Emma made a simple move. she asked the younger/older brunette woman if she wanted lunch. not wanting to be rude she nodded her head and said which place they should meet up at after showering. 

 

 

after a couple of hours Emma was done and. she was currently standing inside her large closet trying to find something. not knowing what to wear normally Emma would go with jean and a t-shirt but. this was Regina and they were going to lunch so of course she kept throwing her clothes everywhere. until she came to a pair of her tight dark skinny jeans accepting those and a simple shirt.

 

 

" alright swan you are, ready for this besides it's just lunch-" 

 

 

Emma spoke to herself before she smirked. and headed over to the place that Regina had texted her. 

 

 

meanwhile over on the other side of town. speaking of Regina had been doing the same thing looking for a outfit. something simple since she suggested that they go to lunch. finally deciding on a short cute sun dress. she managed to re shave her legs and add some perfume that smelled amazing. finally doing getting dressed she jumped into her car but not before she locked up and texted Henry. 

 

 

 

Regina had picked her favorite eating spots. it was called B.S. Taqueria a popular Mexican restaurant that had the best tacos. Emma had made it there first she parked the car. and got up hoping that Paparazzo hadn't followed. getting out of her car the sexy blonde made it inside and got them a table. the younger woman walked Emma to a secluded table so that they weren't disturb. 

 

 

 

" Hi my name is Tessa, and i am your waiter for the day. what will you & your upcoming guest to drink?" 

 

 

 

Emma looked over where a empty seat lied. she smiled and looked back at the menu before looking back up the waiter. 

 

 

" I'll have a water for now, and my guest will be having a frozen margarita." 

 

 

Tessa smiled and left the menus with Emma. she said she would be coming back a little later once Regina showed up. Em thanked her and grabbed her phone from her pocket. opening up a new message she saw who it was from. smirking to herself she saw that it was from the beautiful brunette. it said she was right down the street and would coming in as soon as she parked. 

 

 

eventually Regina walked into the restaurant smiling. she was greeted just like her blonde companion who she saw sitting. making her way towards Emma she saw a few familiar faces it had taken a moment until she to the table.

 

 

" it's about time Ms.Mills."

 

smirking the well dressed brunette woman smirked. and sat down right in front of her both women couldn't stop smiling. more so Emma she was just happy to be seeing her. after a few seconds the same woman that waited Emma. came back with a note pad and bigger smile resting upon her face. she knew who was sitting at her table she recognized Regina right away.

 

 

" here is your water Miss Swan, and Ms.Mills here is your usual drink ma'm." 

 

 

with a raised eyebrow Emma watched Tessa walk over. and literally hand Regina a frozen margarita saying her usual drink. clearly she had been coming here a few times. waiting for a moment they picked up their menu's again. and looked to see what lunch specials or what other meat they had. Emma was a meat person she looked at all the different flavor taco's before choosing. 

 

 

" so while our lunch is being prepared, wanna talk about what happened back in Vermont?" 

 

Regina sighed she knew that Emma would bring it up. she hadn't meant not tell Emma that she was leaving before she packed. but she had needed to get her son back into school and seeing the blonde laying there in the hospital. it made her think about Henry's father Daniel what had happened to him. don't get Regina wrong she was beyond grateful that a woman like Emma who she had only known. really for a these past two months would throw herself like that to save her son. but it just felt too familiar to her and it made her use her head instead of using her heart. 

 

 

" I'm sorry Emma believe me, seeing you pass out and then in that Hospital bed. it made me think about Henry's father." 

 

 

" i know it's not any of my business, but what did happen to Henry's father?" 

 

 

it was still a very much sore subject to talk about. and Regina felt like she couldn't go through re-telling the story. 

 

 

" if you do not mind Miss Swan, I'd rather not talk about it just know this. he hadn't gotten the chance to meet Henry." 

 

 

hearing those exact words coming from Regina. made Emma feel like a complete ass-hole/jerk she felt bad about asking. but she also knew what it felt like not to know a parent because well even though her's and Henry's. stories were two different her's being that she was just dumped aside. well more so abandoned along side a very busy high way that is until the Nolan's came along and took her.

 

 

Regina and Emma sat inside the eatery for a little longer. that is until the beautiful brunette woman looked down at her watch. she had to leave early because Henry would be getting out of school usually the driver would go get him. but lately she felt like a real mom by actually driving her own car for once. and sitting waiting for her son to come running to her to tell her about the day he had. 

 

 

" I have to pick your number one fan-" 

 

Emma smirked because she knew exactly who Regina was talking about. 

 

 

" listen he's been asking about you, like a lot lately if you do not mind maybe you could...drop by possibly?" 

 

 

of course Emma smiled and beamed from ear to ear. she too had missed the younger Mills thinking about it for a moment. she asked Regina if she was okay with her coming by. at first she was hesitant seeing as they were still. getting to know each other and starting to get a little closer that is until. the whole horse accident back at the family estate but there was something about the younger blonde that she trusted. 

 

 

" I trust you Emma yes, and I know you wouldn't try to steal my son or harm him." 

 

both women were about to part ways for good. but before Emma could pay the waitress a generous tip she heard her name. and turned seeing Regina make her way back over. the shorter brunette woman got closer to the blonde. wondering what was about to happen it made the younger blonde nervous. that is until Regina got onto her tippy toes and moved towards the blondes face Em wasn't sure. what was about to happen but it did make her not so little friend twitch in her pants.

 

 

" thank you again for saving Henry, Oh and Swan I don't kiss on the first date." 

 

 

Regina kissed Emma's cheek and pulled away. she grabbed her coat and winked at the shocked blonde. who wasn't sure what just happened but knew that she couldn't wait for the second date or whatever they just had to happen. again if the brunette wanted to tease the younger blonde. Emma knew that she could do the same was she still on this 100 days of friendship or was it about to become something more. 

 

 


	7. Let's go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's got a lot going on, and now she's got strong feelings towards a certain brunette, will that said same brunette feel the same way she does and what will it mean for the both of them once everything is out in the open...!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot's been going on and I have been incredibly busy sorry for updating slow can't wait to start updating all four stories back to back again....

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Day 37...._ **

 

Emma woke up after having a intense dream. slipping out the bed the blonde slipped on boxers and a shirt. she walked down into large kitchen in order to fix herself breakfast. she had also sighed while looking in her fridge. grabbing fruits and other items one uses to make food with. Emma finally pulled out her expensive skillet's and got to cooking herself something to eat. 

 

 

" Swan it's sam, call me ASAP please?" 

 

Em smirked and finished eating breakfast. throwing dishes into her dishwasher Emma grabbed her cellphone next. and left to head upstairs to shower and thrown on clothes. eventually the blonde had gotten dressed. and she also had texted her friend sam letting her know she'd be there. grabbing car keys and her backpack Emma left her gated house and drove to her production studio. 

 

 

Emma also had been thinking about Virginia. more so how her family was doing back there since she had to leave. she was grateful that August giving her updates everyday. well more so every other day when he could. there father was about to close a deal with another big time investor. that wasn't associated with the Mills thank god but knew of them and was a reliable ali for future business adventures. 

 

 

"  hi Ms.Swan welcome back, these are all your paper requests." 

 

Lisa who happened to be Emma's assistant. smiled and handed Em the paper's she was talking about. Emma graciously grabbed them from her and headed into her office. she also had texted her brother August again. just wanting to know if everything was okay back at home. sighing with relief he replied that David was currently in a meeting but the new spot was coming along and he couldn't wait to see her. 

 

 

while Emma had a lot to do for the day. she had also been texting a certain brunette who she had lunch with. hoping to convince her to go out to dinner with her sometime. but Emma knew that Regina was just as busy. not getting anything back Em continued doing what she did best. before learning that her good friend Graham would be flying into town tonight. 

 

 

" Lisa can hold calls?" I'm going to lunch and I'll be back." 

 

the older/younger woman smiled and waved. before she watched her boss lock her office door and walk out. Emma got a text from another friend of her's Jamie lynch warner. Jamie was an older woman who was well known. around the hollywood community more so the filming side. she was the reason why our young blonde had saved her money and worked hard to get what she wanted. 

 

 

Emma had met up with Jamie at her restaurant. it was a nice eatery establishment located not far from venice. walking inside the younger blonde smirked as she walked over. to where her friend was instructing her kitchen staff. turning around Jamie couldn't the grin that came upon her face. excusing herself she wrapped her arms around the younger and much taller woman before letting go. 

 

" look at you Swan, thank you for coming by the way." 

 

locking her arm with Emma's muscular arm. Jamie walked Emma around showing her the new investment she made. smirking Em looked around and waved at the workers also. eventually they came back to the same spot. sitting down a young woman walked up and handed them a new menu. Jamie had told her friend that she could order whatever she wanted with no charge. 

 

 

" i am like the place, what's this place going to be called?" 

 

 

Jamie looked up to her friend and smirked. 

 

 

 

" thank you my friend, it's going to be called Ocean dream eatery." 

 

even though Jamie was much older. she still considered Emma her little sister ever since they had met. and of course she was beyond supportive of whatever she would do. so naturally she was proud of her friend. especially when Em told her about the production studio she had. after a while they talked some more and she told Jamie about meeting Regina & bonding with her seven year old son. 

 

 

" hearing you talk about her, you must really like this Regina woman." 

 

 

 

" I do trust me, I mean she's still trying to trust me." 

 

 

of course Jamie knew who the Mills were. you would be crazy not to know who they were business wise. the Mills family were ruthless at least what she has read about them. especially about the matriarch of the family. Cora she was well known business woman around California. Jay was surprised that Emma had been neighbors with them down in her hometown. 

 

 

pretty soon after Em left the restaurant. and headed back to her office and then to her house hopefully. Emma also wondered what Regina had been up to since their lunch. texting said brunette waiting for a response. eventually Em got a reply back opening the message herself. she smirked and saw that Regina was on her way to conduct some business herself and Emma asked if they could meet up. 

 

 

 

" can't picking up Henry, and then working at the office again." 

 

 

Emma sighed to herself. 

 

 

she knew that Regina was just as busy. but she also knew that Regina could have someone else do it. not wanting to get into her business Emma just drove off to her house. finally making it in after a long busy day. Em flopped down on her large couch turning on her netflix. and playing any random movie that she could find before her eyes got too heavy and she decided on a nap.

 

 

Emma was trying to prove herself. especially to Regina that she could be in a serious relationship. if the brunette had given her at least one chance to prove it to her. but of course the beautiful brunette woman. was still hesitant she was grateful for what Emma did for Henry. her mind was saying something else while her heart was pulling towards a different direction she really needed her sister. 

 

 

" I do miss you all, Henry's got spring break coming up soon." 

 

the brunette woman was missing her father. and he was feeling the same way Regina was his youngest. and nothing would ever change how he felt about her and Henry. he explained to Regina that they could come sooner. thinking about it for a moment she said she'd wait first. Henry had already missed a few weeks when she brought him down there so it would be best to wait. 

 

 

_**Just a couple of days later.........** _

 

 

Emma had been beyond busy for anything. she was looking into buying another house outside of los Angeles. so she hadn't spoken to Regina at all for almost a week or so. so of course she was upset at the younger blonde. while her sister and mother took care of business in virginia. Regina had been holding down her own on the sunny part of California at least until she went back to her family.

 

 

 

**Zelena :  Mother says you're coming back?"**

 

 

Regina :  I am maybe in a week or so, Henry loves it there and it's away from the city." 

 

 

**Zelena : have you seen Emma?" you'd have to since she's living out there also.**

 

 

Regina : I've seen Ms.Swan yes, we've both been busy so it's been a minute.

 

 

and Regina was not lying at all to Zelena. her and Emma hadn't spoken for a couple of days or so. and she had became worried that Emma didn't want to see her or Henry. but that changed when a loud knock was heard. sighing Regina told Zelena she would call her a little later. hanging up face time the young mother got off the couch and walked over to her large door. 

 

 

looking through the peephole, Regina could help the smirk on the other side was Emma. 

 

 

" where have you been Swan?" 

 

opening the front door Regina let Emma in. the younger blonde had a smirk on her face & holding flowers. Emma walked inside the large and beautifully decorated home. she moved past Regina and got into the kitchen. handing off the flowers first to Regina who took them from her. both women walked further into the house and got to the second kitchen that's right she had two kitchens. 

 

 

" long time no see, sorry I've been majorly busy it's crazy." 

 

 

both women went to sit down, sliding the chair out for the brunette Emma sat down also. 

 

 

" so ummm...I'm going back, at least to help David with this project." 

 

 

Regina was in shock at Emma's confession. she was wondering after what happened last time in virginia. would Emma go back since she was going to see her mother herself. she got her confirmation when Em told her. lately the two of them had been growing/getting a little closer. grant it they hadn't been on a first date yet and their time spending it with each other had been limited. 

 

 

but still Regina felt something for sure. but she wasn't sure what it meant just yet at least not right now. she was beyond still grateful that Emma risked herself to save Henry. and after that day things had changed. thinking about it she knew her son would be upset if he found out. that Emma had gone back and she hadn't told him that she did Regina sighed once again before looking up. 

 

 

" would you mind holding off?" Henry will be out in a few days."

 

 

 

Emma had grown fond of the kid. 

 

 

" Uhhh..yeah sure I can, it makes sense to fly on the same flight."

 

 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~  Virginia home - Sweet-Home - ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

 

Emma and Regina plus Henry of course. had flown out of the los angeles airport in the early morning. making it to the beautiful but calm state of Virginia a car waited for them. of course Regina thought it was for her. but she learned that her blonde flying companion had arranged it. eventually their luggage had been thrown into the waiting car with care while they eventually drove back to ranch lands of Mills/Nolan-Swan house.

 

 

" it's crazy right?" I was just here almost a month and half ago." 

 

the car drove onto the paved road and. down the paved road towards both manison like owned homes. Emma rolled her window down and sighed before rolling it back up. the car came to a stop first at Mills residence. of course Emma helped the brunette with her heavy bags first. and then she climbed out of the car herself making her way to where David and Mary Margaret were actually.

 

 

David knew he heard a voice outside. opening the door his grin grew wider when he saw who was here. yanking his young and only daughter into the house to hug her tight. Emma dropped her bags right there. hugging her father her ribs were still a little sore but it didn't matter. eventually Snow came down also hugging Emma just like her husband there were only two people missing. 

 

" where's Auggie and my favorite little bro?" 

 

before he could even give an answer. the front door busted open and a little blonde kid came running. it was Leo he was beyond happy to see his bigger older sister. she caught him as he pretty much flew towards her. they came crashing down on the ground which earned a gasp. Snow never liked it when either of her children played ruff hearing how excited her youngest son was she let it go. 

 

 

" Emma you're back yes, what took you so long Em?" 

 

 

finally getting back up, Emma smirked and ruffled his hair. 

 

 

" your big sister had business, and I couldn't let someone else do it for me." 

 

 

just a few seconds later August walked in, smiling he too rushed over to his sister hugging her tight also.

 

 

 

_**Meanwhile over at the Mills Residence......** _

 

 

Regina had allowed Henry to knock first. the door swung open and Zelena was standing there. she smiled and grabbed her adorable nephew and then her sister. walking in nothing changed really inside the house. it had only been almost a month or two since they left. Henry went straight towards the fridge with all the commotion Regina's father's office door opened and he came walking out. 

 

 

" my beautiful Regina, so happy you two are back." 

 

not soon after their talk and hugs. Cora of course came walking down from the decorated bedroom. she smiled and kissed her grandson and then her youngest daughter. the family descended into the family area. of course their bags were taken right back up into their rooms. Regina had let her mother know that they weren't staying as long as before when they came. 

 

 

meanwhile outside the mills house. of course Robin had heard that Regina was back along with Henry. smirking to himself he knew that it meant Emma had to be back also. he stood along the fencing by himself. he also watched his friends and some of Emma's friend walk around. hearing a noise Robin looked up and saw the youngest Mills once again come running to where his family horses were. 

 

 

" Hey little Henry right?" you're back already California too hot." 

 

 

of course Henry ignored him at first, but then he remembered what his mother taught him." 

 

 

" no California is perfect, mom just missed aunt Zee & Grandma Cora." 

 

 

speaking of his wonderful mother. Regina came down from the house she was looking for him. sighing with relief when saw where her only child currently was with Robin. of course he wasn't her favorite person. but at least her son wasn't off running around by himself. she also wondered where Emma was since she hadn't seen the familiar blonde come out the house yet. 

 

 

a throat cleared making Regina jump. turning around she saw that it was just Zelena smirking. rolling her eyes at her sister Regina headed back up towards the shaded deck. both Mills sisters eventually sat down. meanwhile Henry continued walking around the property. he then came back and said he was hungry his grandmother made sure the kitchen staff fixed something up for them. 

 

 

" sooo...little sister, what did you and the Swan do?" 

 

 

Regina turned towards her sister, and raised an eyebrow before sipping her drink. 

 

 

" me and Emma did nothing, we're friends that's all for now Z."

 

 

a car had just pulled up into their driveway. both Mills sisters raised an eyebrow wondering who was in the car. all four doors opened and their question was quickly answered. it was none other than Mal and the ladies. they all had smiles on their faces as they walked up towards the door. eventually they made it out back Mal, Katherine Milah & Ella had come to see their friend. 

 

 

each woman blew air kisses to each other, and laughed of course lemonade was brought out to them. 

 

 

" how was L.A.?", god I cannot wait to visit you." 

 

 

 

" forget California for a moment, we heard that you ran into Emma out there." 

 

 

 

a blush did form on her cheeks, she hadn't told them much about Emm just yet." 

 

 

 

" hmm...I did run into her, and we have become close friends actually." 

 

 

 

_**~~~~~~~~ back over at the Nolan/ blanchard residence.....** _

 

 

 

Emma had taken a longer nap than expected. jet lag had set in for as soon as she got to sit down. the blonde swan yawned and walked down into their large kitchen. hearing a voice she smirked when saw who it had been. Snow was busy in the kitchen whipping up whatever. hearing a throat clear Snow turned around when she saw that it was Emma standing in the doorway. 

 

" oh Emma you scared me, how did you sleep baby?" 

 

the younger Swan smiled and yawned again. before making her way further into the heavily decorated kitchen. making her way to where Snow was which was the stove top. inhaling she could smell her favorite meal. and knew that her adopted mother was making her favorite meal. sitting on the chair by the island she took out her phone and looked down seeing no new messages. 

 

" so you came back with Regina?" how in the world did that happen Emma." 

 

Emma explained to snow how everything went. soon after she wondered where David and the boys were right now. and of course found out they went to the other property. they would have asked her but she was too tired. eventually Em had lunch in her stomach and so she went outside. looking around she made her way to where their horses were scratching the nose of oldest of her family's animals. 

 

 

" what's up old man huh?" Leo taking care of you I see good boy." 

 

theisen was a clydesdale mix breed horse. he was also the oldest horse that her mother and father had. Theisen came from a farmer who wanted to give David a special gift. well that Gift happened to be a giant animal. Emma loved him he had been her only friend at one time. it had broke Em's heart when she moved to California and she had to leave him behind but at least he was still kicking.  

 

 

Em opened up the gate that he was in. and closed it right back the darkish gray horse neighed at her. smiling and walking around with fresh carrots Emma grabbed a rope. and tied to his halter that was currently on him. Theisen always knew when his friend was about to walk him. eventually both friends walked out the gate and she walked with old horse down to where the grass was uncut. 

 

 

while letting Theisen do his thing. Emma looked up from what she had been doing to hear laughter. looking around for a moment she noticed light's over at the Mills house. raising a eyebrow to herself first. she walked over along with this gigantic horse towards the laughing. eventually she came up to where she could see that it was none other than Regina and her lady friends. 

 

 

" don't look now Gina..., but I think your white knight just appeared." 

 

all six women looked up from their seats. and saw Emma walking up to them but she was not alone. following behind the younger blonde was a gigantic horse that was her's. wondering what was going on right now. Regina excused herself from her friends and walked down. Emma watched her every move until they came face to face well not exactly Emma was taller than the beautiful brunette. 

 

 

Regina looked over her shoulder, and saw how her friends including her sister made whistling sounds. 

 

 

 

" what's going on Emma?" where did this enormous horse come from." 

 

 

smirking Emma rubbed Theisen's face again, before whispering in his ear turning him loose.

 

 

 

" will you go out with me?", I know you said you gotta trust me but just this once." 

 

 

her mind was screaming yes of course, but her heart was still saying something especially right now. 

 

 

meanwhile what neither woman noticed again. was Robin had been lurking trying to gain his chance also. with gritted teeth he stood in the shadows watching Emma himself. he had hoped after what happened the last time. that Regina would see how irresponsible she was and leave her. but sadly that wasn't the case when he had heard that Regina had flown in with Emma along with her son. 

 

 

before Regina could actually say anything. a unfamiliar car pulled up into their private drive away and parked. everyone around the house wondered who was inside the car. that is until the door opened up all by itself first. and a tan leg popped from the inside Emma recognized immediately. that leg belong to none other than Alana Zelena's friend and the woman had been sleeping with a few times without anyone's knowledge. 

 

 

" Alana what are you doing here?" I thought you'd be in Atlanta with felix." 

 

the gorgeous brunette woman walked out. and smirked as she made her way to where her friend and sister was. but not before she turned and saw Emma who looked nervous. winking she walked past the younger woman. and made her way up to the deck air kissing her friend going inside. after a moment Regina turned her attention back to Emma who had that knowing Charming smirk. 

 

 

Regina sighed and looked into familiar green eyes. 

 

 

" Okay Emma..Okay, yes I'll go out with you this one time." 

 

 

" okay give me a day, and tomorrow you be ready for a romantic dinner." 

 

 

after saying what she had to say to Regina. nervous Emma left the Mills home and went back to her place. she also hoped that Alana wouldn't say anything to any of them. sighing she made it back into her own home. and went looking for Snow who was actually outside in the back. a loud bang was heard and the door opened up the Nolan boys were finally coming back. 

 

 

Leo was the first to walk back inside the house. he smirked when Emma she was standing inside the kitchen. wondering what his sister was up to since she had never cooked. so naturally the youngest Nolan was very curious. Emma saw him out the corner of her eye and ruffled his hair. eventually David walked inside along with August following right behind him of course. 

 

 

" what are you guys doing?" 

 

 

after a hour or so of family time. August asked Emma if she was up to seeing the guys right now. being who she was they left the house and met up with Graham and the guys. getting out the car wasn't trouble. it was when she walked out of it is when she was bum rushed. Neal was the first to rush his friend their bodies colliding together which made them laugh and then Killians was next. 

 

 

eventually after those two hugged. Graham was the next to see how his good friend was doing. smirking Emma made her way over to him this time they hugged each other. Graham was happy she had healed. but he was also happy she came back he had to tell her something. the first reunited for a moment before August had to go do something which left Emma talking to her eldest friend. 

 

 

" you look better Swan, so listen I have something to tell you." 

 

 

Emma felt nervous she always hated Graham, especially when he started off saying something like that to her. 

 

 

" remember the horse accident?", I found out it wasn't an accident Em." 

 

 

" so what happened G?" I knew that he couldn't have spooked that easily." 

 

 

when Emma left to go back to California. Graham had started wondering what made the horse freak. at first he considered it an accident but then he had got some information. and naturally it made his own blood boil. but he didn't want to upset his friend while she was healing. well now that she had healed he knew he needed to tell her before anything else happened. 

 

 

" when that horse freaked out, it wasn't an accident Robin caused it Em." 

 

hearing what her friend was saying to her. Emma's blood was boiling she knew she didn't like Robin. but now she had a really good reason not to he had almost killed Henry. balling her fists the anger began building. turning her head she heard laughter and saw said man. Robin was with his little crew laughing looking towards her way the brunette man winked and went back to talking. 

 

 

 

Emma growled while walking over to Robin, but before she could Graham stepped in front of her.

 

 

 

" where are you going Em?" don't go killing the man just yet." 

 

 

 

ignoring her friend she moved around him. 

 

 

 

" I'm not going to kill him, but my fist will meet his nose." 

 

 

**I am once again stopping there, next chapter will be Emma's and Regina's romantic Virginia date doing a little resturant research right now & also you all get to find out what happens to Robin besides Emma breaking his nose off his face.... I am currently updating my other three stories  so please be patient with me next up Is FATE JUST IS**

 

 

 


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with everything going Emma's way for now, what is going to do about Robin now, since she was told the truth about the accident with her and Henry and will someone be learning a devastating truth on this chapter or the next what does Emma have planned for her and Regina's upcoming date....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all forgive me for any grammar, Punctuation or any other mistakes my life is really really hectic right now work is crazy for sure and I'm not coming home until the sun is nearly down so I am trying to make an effort to go back on my stories and correct any mistakes....Honestly I am grateful that you all are still reading and loving all four stories :D

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Day 40....._**

 

 

_Emma wasn't sure what came over her, all she knew was she wanted to Kill Robin Locksley._

 

the smiling brunette haired weird man. was currently leaning up against the fence along with the guys. he smiled when he was told look who was coming his way at right now. before he could say anything to Emma. she had already cocked her fist back and punched him hard. the other guys scrambled off the fence some looked afraid while others were ready to defend him while he got his bearings together. 

 

 

Robin wiped the blood from his lip, and got help getting back up by his friend John. 

 

 

" Swan has lost it, she just came up to him." 

 

it didn't matter that her hand was throbbing. it was completely worth it after what happened to her and Henry. the tall blonde smirked and waited for Robin to get back up. meanwhile Graham ran to get her brother. the other guys moved to see what was about to happen next first. neither one of them said anything until Robin spit blood out onto his mouth smirking himself while doing so.

 

 

the guys were ready to do what she did to Robin. the british man moved away and made his way over to her. the guys including little John all looked confused at the moment. meanwhile August had ran over to Emma himself. of course he wasn't sure what had made her to hit Robin. he asked the man's friends what transpired but neither one of them could give an explanation on why Emma had clocked him first. 

 

 

" what the hell is going on?" Robin let me talk to my sister for a moment." 

 

 

Robin looked between the two siblings, before he looked at Emma and nodded his head. 

 

 

August meanwhile grabbed her elbow, Emma looked over to see a concerned Regina, her sister and friends.

 

 

" What the Hell Ems?" You Come back for a few days, and you Just Robin for no reason." 

 

 

Oh Emma had a very good complete reason for hitting him. he nearly had killed both her and Henry last time. gritting her teeth just thinking about it made Em extremely angry. but looking over at Regina her angriness seemed to settle. sighing she knew that she couldn't get into trouble. especially with her business and career choice she had going TMZ and every other news outlet could catch wind of this and people wouldn't want to do business.  

 

 

Balled fists became relaxed palms, Emma remembered her breathing exercises she had taken before.

 

 

but before she could tell her older brother, Emma had gotten a text from an unknown number she opened the message. 

 

 

_" if you tell what I did, then I will show everyone what you've done, including people in L.A."_

 

 

_The messages included pictures that made Emma's eyes bulge,  each picture showed Emma having sex with Alana Zelena's married friend._

 

 

Emma looked up trying to see who had sent them. eventually her green eyes rested upon Robin who was smirking. how in the hell did she not notice someone watching her. Emma's insides twisted and turned for the first time. she did have a choice tell everyone that he was responsible. or risk the chance of sir Robin deuce sending out the photo's of her pounding Zelena's friend into her mattress.  

 

 

her mind was telling her one thing, but her heart was also saying something else also. 

 

 

" tell me Emma now, why would you punch Robin for no reason?" 

 

 

Em groaned and faced her brother August, who was looking confused just like the others did. 

 

 

" it's nothing Aug okay, I mean aren't you happy I did at least someone did." 

 

 

she moved away from her brother and towards Regina of course. instead of stopping to talk she walked right past her again. a confused and worried brunette just stood there. Regina wasn't sure at first what she would say to Emma after that. sighing she decided to give Emma space and headed inside. of course walking in Regina heard Henry running down the stairs hoping that Emma was with her. 

 

 

Henry noticed the sad expression on his mother's face. she looked up and smiled before making her way to the others. of course Henry knew something was up with them all. meanwhile Regina went stand where her friends were. they had been discussing what happened with Emma and Robin. Zelena wasn't that surprised herself but Mal and the ladies were of course but they still thought Emma was romantic. 

 

 

" I mean it was kind of sexy, whatever Robin did or said make your sexy blonde pretty mad.

 

 

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend Mal. 

 

meanwhile Emma had made back to her parents house alone. deciding on not wanting to stay she began packing her bags. of course Leo asked what was she doing right now. Em explained well more so gave him a story about her working. so naturally the youngest Nolan didn't know she was lying. but someone else did August after finally convincing the guys not to drag Emma he too made it into the house looking for her. 

 

" Leo hey bud guess what?" Mom wants you down in the kitchen." 

 

the kid ran leaving his two eldest siblings to be alone together. Em heard a sigh and turned to see a disappointed August. she already knew he was going to give her a speech. waiting to see if he was going to leave Emma finally gave in too. she went to sit down and listen to whatever he had to say. both of them said nothing for those few moments before August was the first to speak. 

 

" Okay he's gone for now, I don't buy your whole it's nothing B.S story." 

 

 Emma sighed and thought about both Henry and Regina again. she hadn't talk to Regina yet after walking away from everyone. and they hadn't even had their first date also. of course August cleared his throat waiting on his sister to tell him. deciding that she could trust her older brother/sibling for once. both green and blue met in the middle and Emma began telling August why she had hit Robin in the first place. 

 

 

August moved from sitting On the Bed, and began pacing Emma's Old Room while She watched. 

 

 

" Oh God Em what...., why would you sleep with that woman." 

 

 

Emma Shrugged Her shoulders at her brother. 

 

 

" So what now your gonna keep quiet?" Knowing that Robin was the cause for what happened to you." 

 

 

....Emma the guy is a duece period, but I won't tell Regina that's  your call to keep both secrets from her." 

 

 

And that made the younger blonde feel even more bad. Emma knew that the longer she kept the secrets  from Regina. the worst it was going to be once she found out herself. feeling like a teenager again Em groaned flopping back. she knew that August would keep his word but for how long. and besides how long can secrets stay secrets especially when both families were well known around town. 

 

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~   Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**_Over at the Mills-Residence_ **

 

 

Regina was The first person to be wake in the Mills Household. sighing she made her way into the large decorated kitchen. but she wasn't alone Zelena had been also early. seeing her younger sister she smirked and handed her coffee. Regina raised an eyebrow and accepted the cup handed to her. both Mills siblings said nothing at first and enjoyed each other's company for the moment. 

 

 

_A loud knock interrupted their little moment._

 

 

wondering who in the hell was knocking, especially at this time in the morning Regina opened it. 

 

 

once the door opened Regina was greeted with bags, behind those bags a much older woman wearing sunglasses and a hat. 

 

 

" it's rude to stare dear, aren't you going to let your Aunt Sylvie inside." 

 

 

that's right the older Woman happened to be Sylvia Renea " Sylvie Mills. Regina and Zelena's oldest aunt from their father. she of course like them grew up with a silver spoon. but unlike him she had never married only dated men who had money. also she had four children by three out five men. but the one thing or should I say the one person she could not stand was None other than Cora Mills or Should I say Cora Sims. 

 

 

Zelena rolled her eyes at Regina again, before going over to greet her crazy aunt. 

 

 

" aunt Sylvia how are you?" it's been what six- ten years since we saw you." 

 

before anyone could say anything else footsteps could be heard. Henry was the first to come down to greet his younger sister. The Mills siblings hug it out for the moment. that is until a throat cleared and Cora made her presents well known. the sister-in-laws faked hugged and kissed cheek to cheek. a few minutes later little Henry came down himself wondering who this strange lady was his mother and family was gathered around.

 

 

Regina noticed her youngest and only son, smiling she excused herself to walk over to Henry. 

 

 

" Mom what's going on? and who is that well dressed weird lady." 

 

the whole adult group turned around after hearing Henry. of course the first to actually notice him was Sylvia herself. she smirked and moved past her brother and her nieces. looking down she looked at the brown haired boy again. for some reason she knew that Henry had to be Regina's son. Sylvie scooped Henry closer to her body and hugged the seven year old to death before releasing him.

 

 

" Oh my goodness look at you, let me see your name is Henry right?" 

 

 

Henry looked over at his mother, who had her arms crossed looking at him. 

 

 

" I'm sorry he's probably confused, I'm your aunt Sylvia aka Sylvie your grandpa's sister." 

 

eventually the Mills household was filled with talkative adults. meanwhile Henry was dressed and heading down to the stables. he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Emma Swan. Regina kissed his head and told him to be careful once again. they would be heading back to L.A. soon so he needed to see her. Henry raced down the hill so fast that he couldn't stop himself until he ran right into a solid mass of something. 

 

 

Henry looked up to see Robin of course, with still black eye he smirked at seven year old first. 

 

 

" Hi Henry how are you?" how is your Mum do you wanna see the horses." 

 

Henry looked at the strange man with the blackened eye. he also wondered why this guy almost always asked about his mom. he may have been seven but he wasn't stupid. the bright eyed didn't answer instead he went looking for Em. 

 

 

_Meanwhile......_

 

Speaking of Emma she had woken up later than usual. groaning she had heard her name being called from the kitchen. sighing and going downstairs she greeted her family. David kissed his daughter before leaving to do work. another part of their property was almost down with construction. which is why David was hoping to close this deal before the end of the month. 

 

 " Good morning Emma, how did you sleep last night?"  Mary Margaret asked her only daughter. 

 

Emma smiled and went to sit down at the family table. little Leo of course had his stuffed animal sitting alongside him. August meanwhile was sitting right across from Emma. their eyes met and he sighed looking down at his plate. Snow grabbed two other plates handing Emma on before sitting. the Nolan household remained quiet for the next thirty minutes until Em noticed Henry outside talking to Robin. 

 

 

Em had finished eating and decided to get dressed. before she left the house Emma looked back outside the window. she could see that Henry was looking right past Robin. groaning she went for her red leather jacket first. making her way outside Emma could see little John and the guys. before long she got up close to both Henry and Robin clearing her throat. 

 

 

" Emma where have you been?" 

  

Robin didn't need another confrontation with the young blonde, so he left not before he winked. 

 

 

" I'm sorry kid for disappearing, I wasn't feeling so great when we got back. 

 

 

of course Henry performed one his mom's moves, raising an eyebrow he was seven not stupid.

 

 

" okay say you were sick ( sarcastic tone), mom's been a little weird lately." 

 

 

Emma had almost completely forgotten about his beautiful mom. but how could anyone ever forget the most perfect woman. sighing she knew that they needed to talk today. she had finished up doing the work August had asked her to do. Emma went back to the house to change clothes once again. coming back she wore a pair of dark tight jeans and a loose white V-neck shirt Emma walked over to the large front door. 

 

 

Em knocked once really loud, hoping the other Mills occupants heard the door. 

 

 

Zelena opened the door of course she smirked, and looked over her shoulder at her little sister. 

 

" Giiinnna...you have a guest, and it looks like she has flowers." 

 

Regina excused herself from talking to her mother and her aunt. the beautiful brunette woman walked over to the door herself. and saw that it was Emma who was at the door. making her sister go leave she stood at the large front door mad. with her arms crossed she just looked at the younger woman. eventually Regina sighed and pulled Emma inside the house but not before she greeted Henry and Cora & Aunt Sylvie. 

 

 

" who is that beautiful, yet surprisingly handsome rugged woman?"  

 

 

Sylvia had asked her older niece, who explained who Emma was. 

 

 

" first of all I'm sorry again, we haven't even been on a date yet and I showed my true colors." 

 

 

Regina still stood silent in front of her, but she watched the way Emma's demeanor changed she looked sad. 

 

 

" I don't care that you punched Robin, Emma I care that as my friend you didn't stick around to talk to me." 

 

 

.... Aaaaannnddd since you didn't, you can make it up to me find somewhere quiet for our date." 

 

 

Emma was taken back by what Regina had just confessed to her. 

 

 

" okay Ms.Mills, prepare for me to woo you tonight." 

 

Regina watched the cocky younger blonde leave her family's back porch. and head back down to where Henry and the others were. shaking her head she walked back inside. but before she could even go up to the guest bedroom that she was in. Regina got pulled off to the side which made her heart race. turning her head she was greeted by her crazy aunt once again this time standing in front of her with a knowing Smirk on her face. 

 

 

" don't start aunt Sylvie, she's a friend who I happen to like that's all." 

 

Sylvia raised her hand up in defense, before she left her niece inside her bedroom she turned around. 

 

" that's okay with me, but do tell me how your date goes."

 

 she winked and left to go back downstairs. 

 


	9. Let's Call It a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma had been trying to figure out where to take Regina on their first date, and a certain Aunt hasn't left the Mills family home Just yet how will Aunt Sylvie play a part in getting her niece to open up more and what will Henry think when his mother goes out on said date with a favorite person of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys again my Updates have been spastic I know and I am sorry first off I messed up my knee walking my rather large Dog ( He's literally a puppy but about 80+ pounds ) so I have been preoccupied and then Just this past week I caught a stomach bug lol life definitely has humor anyways...I promise to update faster once and work on other chapters once i have caught up with work first :D thanks again

 

* * *

 

 

_**Day 42... Of  100 days of friendship** _

 

 

Emma had been doing research on her Ipad and laptop. she wanted her date with a certain brunette to go perfect. well at least perfect in her standards since this was a first. the Young blonde hadn't been on a actual date since forever. of course Em knew it had been a while since she dated. but she knew that Regina was worth trying to impress and she Was hoping that she did when they went out tomorrow night.

 

 

" She likes flowers and walks, but that's a little too cliche'." 

 

Em knew a few good places back in Los Angeles. but rarely knew of some in Virginia she never went out really. but again she was doing as much research as she could for a Day. she was also getting some what help from friends. well more so August and Graham they were trying to help. eventually Emma had found three places that looked pretty Much fancy enough for Regina's taste.

 

grabbing her car keys, the blonde said she would be back. 

 

Emma drove for a good two and half hours. before she came up on a nice looking eating establishment. it was called 2941 Restaurant and it looked like Regina's cup of tea. Smiling she got out of her car and walked. going inside Emma was immediately greeted by two people. one was the hostess she smiled and walked the taller woman around the Area and the second person happened to be the manager he had shaken Emma's hand.  

 

" It was beyond a privilege, meeting you looking forward to tomorrow night." 

 

Smiling she thanked them and left the establishment. Emma marked something off a piece of paper before driving off. eventually she came to another Restaurant eating spot. This place was near Virginia beach a top spot for tours. getting out the car once again she looked around before going. inside instead of a hostess the manager/Owner greeted Her and they went to walk around.

 

" Welcome to Catch 31." 

 

Like the last time Emma thanked the man also. leaving the place she wrote something down on paper once again. she smirked and headed home to get everything ready. Eventually she made it home back to the guys. August saw his little sister driving back up towards their house. him and Graham made it to where she was and asked a million Questions about what she had planned for the date. 

 

 

_**Meanwhile.......** _

 

 

**_~~~~~~ Over at the Mills Residence ~~~~~~_ **

 

  _ **The Next Morning....**_

 

Regina had woken up a little later than usual. normally Henry would have busted in her room to greet her. but he hadn't this morning walking down she went into the kitchen. Inside said Kitchen she saw her aunt and son. turning around she smiled and made her way over to them. Kissing her son's head first Regina also kissed her aunt's cheek before Sitting on the near by stool.

 

" Looks like you slept well." 

 

Aunt Sylvie said while helping Henry, she was whisking the eggs and homemade batter. 

 

the other brunette woman just smiled and watched. eventually Cora, Zelena and grandpa Henry came down also. Sylvie smiled and walked over to greet and kiss them. breakfast was about to be served but Cora insisted on helpers. two of them came out and she instructed them as like usual. breakfast was eaten silently for the moment until a noise from next door made everyone at the table look up at each other. 

 

" I swear that family sometimes." 

 

 

Cora said angrily while going to look.  

 

looking outside the living room window herself. she saw that Emma and August were moving stuff around. and also laughing in the process which made them pretty loud. Cora immediately went to head towards their house. but was stopped by her husband who had a look on his face. sighing she walked back inside and closed the door joining the family back at the large living room table.  

 

breakfast had been eaten, and the Mills family dispersed once again.  

 

Regina of course headed back into the kitchen again. walking into the kitchen she saw her aunt Sylvie also. smiling the older Mills woman looked up when she saw her niece. Sylvie motioned for her youngest niece to sit with her. which is exactly what Regina did she sat down too. of course wondered what her aunt wanted knowing her it probably wasn't nothing important. 

 

 

" what can I do for you?" my favorite aunt in the world." 

 

Sylvie moved from her seat, and walked to sit right in front of Regina. 

 

" Oh Nothing really, so what does Your Swan have planned." 

 

Regina knew that her aunt was going to ask. especially about what Emma had planned for their date. honestly she wasn't sure because Emma had been running off a lot lately. Like this morning she thought they'd talk. but instead she saw Em jump into her car and leave her. so naturally she didn't have a clue on what the younger blonde had planned For them at least not yet. 

 

Speaking of Emma Regina watched her work. Em had changed clothes and went back to the horses again. it had been a minute since the accident since working with them. but she missed all of them especially Rocinante.

 

" Hey guys you missed me?" 

 

 Emma rubbed on the tri colored horses. each one of them giving a different whinny every time she did. walking past them she headed into the stables to get some work done. While doing that she didn't hear Robin. turning around she was face to face with the same man again. Emma smirked at seeing the bruise that formed around his eye that still Felt good she decided not to say anything and go about doing work. 

 

 

every time Emma went to grab something, Robin would either move it or throw it somewhere." 

 

" Honestly Robin come on, aren't you a Adult maybe?" 

 

Before he could say anything smart to the blonde. Henry came running down from the house and into the stables. he smiled when he saw Emma doing what she always did. Working clearing his throat he made them look. Em smirked and walked around from the annoying brunette man. she made her way over to Henry and ruffled his hair and Pulled him towards her as they walked out of the stables. 

 

" So what are we doing today?" 

 

 Henry smirked at the blonde woman. 

 

Emma rolled her eyes at the youngest Mills. laughing before going back to finishing up the work she had. Henry followed right behind her making sure to stay close to her. Besides doing the work around their home. Em also was working on her business in between being here. of course she knew she would have to go back and work on some Dealings that she had set in place..

 

For a while Emma was pulling Hay of a truck. what she failed to notice was that she was being watched. Regina had her morning coffee and she was looking out the window. When she felt a pair of hands touching her. turning around she saw that her aunt was right behind her. who then in turn stood next to her niece and looked out the same window she was looking out of. she smirked because she saw who Regina's attention was currently on. Emma was now wearing a tank top her muscles more prominent whenever she picked up some of the hay from the back of the truck. 

 

 

" She's definitely sexy, when is  this date of yours again?" 

 

 

Regina moved away from the window, and shook her head at her aunt again.

 

" It's suppose to be tonight Aunt Sylvie." 

 

 Back outside Henry was helping his favorite person. Emma was almost finished with the yard work August gave her. feeling sweaty she stopped to take a break and relax. Henry Of course a certain younger brunette was not tired. so Em had came up with an idea for him in order to tire him out. walking parts of the Mills land to make sure that nothing was out of place and no trespassers were camping around their property again.

 

 

" Hey Emma when are you going back?" 

 

Emma stopped walking before she could begin. 

 

 

" I dunno in a week maybe, I have some business transactions why?" 

 

Henry had overheard his mother telling his great aunt. that they would be heading back to California sometime soon for school. well for Henry to finish the last few weeks of it. That way they wouldn't have to worry about rushing. at first Henry didn't want to leave at least not until he found out if Emma was. so this where he was now wondering if she Was going be leaving soon also. 

 

" Cause mom says were leaving, I gotta finish the rest of dumb school." 

 

seeing the time Emma knew it was getting to the afternoon. which meant that she had worked her butt off for the whole day. and that also meant she needed to get ready now. Ruffling Henry's hair she said her goodbyes and left herself. Em headed directly into her bedroom and opened her suitcase. clothes were thrown all over the place she had left a lot of them back at her L.A. home because that's where she lived. 

 

Emma had picked out three of the outfits she had liked. each outfit of course was different but the last one she loved. before she could try it on August had walked in again. he knew that his sister was trying to get ready for the date. he grinned and smirked while watching his semi- grown sister. eventually Emma looked up and threw one of her signature smirks at him. 

 

 

" What are you laughing at?" 

 

Emma threw a shirt at him, she had finally decided on a descent outfit. 

 

" I'm not laughing Em, It's Just crazy seeing you actually care about a date." 

 

What August had just said was by far the truth. this would actually be Emma's first time she wanted a date. normally their would be a date but then a one night stand also. but Not tonight this time she had been ready for it. Emma had finished setting out the outfit she was wearing. eventually Emma was dressed and ready to go get Regina who she Hoped was also dressed or getting dressed. 

 

 

Speaking of Regina she was trying to do just that. the beautiful brunette had just gotten out of the shower. and she was currently sliding on her stockings and then her dress. It Was a red tight fitting dress that she simply loved. going over herself in the mirror she went to curl her hair. meanwhile downstairs Henry along with his grandfather and great Aunt were sitting in the large family room watching T.V. when the doorbell rang. 

 

 

One of the Mills employee's answered, Emma of course stood on the other side smiling. 

 

 

" Emma grandpa says come in, mom is upstairs finishing up." 

 

Emma walked inside the house closing the door back. Henry was the first to run up and pull her towards the couch. Sylvie couldn't help but notice again how sexy Emma was. Ignoring her brother's words of not to flirt with her. she smirked and moved in closer to the younger blonde woman. Em felt the light haired brunette woman moving closer to her when the sounds of heels clicking came down the stairs.  

 

 

Regina came down the stairs ready, wearing her tight dress and red lipstick ( that Scar was everything) 

 

" Wow Regina you look, I mean you look amazing seriously." 

 

She smirked and thanked the dumbstruck blonde, and then went over to kiss her son & father.

 

 

" I will be back my sweet boy, Remember his bedtime is 10:30 do not stay up past that-" 

 

Emma moved to follow right behind the sexy brunette. she waved goodbye to bigger Henry and his sister before leaving. she also high five-d a certain seven year old kid too. The door closed right after that and Emma drove them. while driving Emma told Regina about her aunt and what she did. rolling her eyes she had always knew her aunt would flirt with anyone that either she or Zelena brought home. 

 

 

The couple had drove up to the restaurant she picked. parking the car Emma got out first and then helped Regina out. the sign said Catch 31 smirking she followed Emma in. once inside they were greeted and walked to their table. Emma helped Regina once again and then sat next to Regina. the same woman came back but this time she had menu's in her hand. 

 

 

" My name's Shannon, and your waitress will be right with you." 

 

Regina had watched Emma order the both them drinks. eventually their waitress came out and asked for their orders. Regina went first and then waited for Emma to speak. she Wrote down everything that they wanted and left again. soon their waitress came back and sat Regina's food down first. Em smirked when she was handed her's she maybe a Woman but she loved meat.

 

 

Emma slowly ate her meal, while also watching a certain brunette. 

 

 

" So tell me Miss Swan, why did you hit Robin exactly." 

 

The youngish blonde cringed at being asked that. Emma didn't want to give Regina the real reason why she had hit him. it was a natural instinct he almost killed her and Henry. But no one else knew that Robin was the culprit. wiping her mouth Em grabbed her drink and filled her mouth with water. looking up from the glass like a child she saw the look Regina was currently giving her it was the I know you know something look.   

 

" I just don't like him, Is it wrong of me to say it?" 

 

Regina couldn't help but look at her current date. Em had a innocent look about her but she was by far innocent herself. if only Regina really knew the reason why she hit him. Which is what Emma hoped she wouldn't find out. at least not until their second date she was trying to hold off longer. but the more and more Robin did something to Piss her Off Emma had been contemplating on just getting off her chest. 

 

It had been a little after ten, when both Emma & Regina had finished eating.

 

Of course Emma was trying hard on this date. she knew that Regina was giving her a chance to prove herself to her. Emma was not the type to date but here she was on a date. With the most amazing woman that she knew. hearing a throat clear the blonde woman turn to face Regina again. the much shorter woman had a raised eyebrow as she looked at Emma once again. 

 

 

" Henry said you are leaving?" that you some business to attend to." 

 

 

Em smirked and kept walking, She also kept watching Regina walk not too far off. 

 

 

" I am leaving for business, He said you all are too he's gotta finish school." 

 

 

Regina moved over to the taller blonde. 

 

 

" But You can pick the second date, whether it's here or In L.A. you choose." 

 

They made it back to the car without any incident. this time Regina jumped into the car without Emma's help. she watched the younger woman jump into the drivers side also. She drove off heading back to their own Houses. eventually Emma came upon the gates and punched numbers. the car came to a stop and of course Regina got out following a Certain blonde who followed her to the door. 

 

 

Emma looked around before doing so, she felt like a teenager sneaking again. 

 

 

" Good night Miss Swan, do not let the bed bugs bite you."  

 

 

Regina leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek. 

 

It had only been a few days since the date. besides doing a little work at the Mills house Emma helped elsewhere. and when she wasn't doing that she had her own business. Emma had been offered an amazing deal. She had been asked/offered to direct two different upcoming Movies.  that was a big deal to Em because she had been wanting to Officially direct or collaborate with other well known directors.

 

" What's up little sis?", You seem happier today." 

 

 

August said while throwing stuff out. 

 

So Emma told him about the deal she got. and being the big brother that he was he told her to go with her heart. that meant leaving Henry and Regina sooner than she liked. But at the same time she had a business. naturally Mary Margaret over heard them and told Emma to take it also. it was decided Emma was going to leave but not before she Told Regina they'd see each other back in L.A. hopefully.

 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~  BACK IN LOS ANGELES  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

 

After talking to her father and then brother. Emma had made it back to California she had also told Henry of course. he wasn't too happy that she had to leave earlier to usual. But she did promise that they would catch up. of course she had to talk to Regina who was shocked she left early. they did agree that when her and Henry were back they would Be going out for lunch/brunch and maybe dinner with the two of them. 

 

 

" I do have a spot picked out." 

 

 

Regina said over the phone, her and Henry would be leaving in a few days. 

 

It had been a few days when they flew back. Regina had a slew of emails that she needed to answer of course. she also had sent Emma a text letting her know they were back. Being back Regina did feel the jet lag effects. she hadn't texted Emma yet letting her know they had made it. but it wouldn't have mattered since she hadn't heard from a certain Blonde literally for a week.

 

But to be fair Emma had been beyond busy. ever since she accepted the co-director offer it's been crazy. she had meetings after meetings hoping to get the project started. Em Also had not forgotten about them just yet. every time Regina sent her a text she would try to answer it. but luck was not on her side because she would go to send a message Back her name would be called & Emma would throw her phone down some where. 

 

 

" Hey Swan wanna go to lunch?" 

 

 

Emma looked up from said phone, and thought about before answering. 

 

 

" Sorry I'd love to, but I already have a brunch date with someone." 

 

 

_***  SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES THEY ARE MINE, WORKING AN 8-12 HOUR WILL DO THAT *     P.S  WORKING ON UPDATING THE OTHER THREE STORIES NOW...!!!!!** _

 

 


	10. Things Go South Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going slow for both Emma and Regina...and a certain brunette is ready for things to start moving at a faster pace will she be able to convince a certain blonde companion of the same thing or will Emma's guilt play a much bigger part in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know I love writing I really do, but lately work has definitely been playing a bigger part in everything I do right now but things should be slowing down in the upcoming week or so and that means I might get time to write a little more than usual and also go back to edit chapters on All four stories.... AGAIN THANKS FOR SHOWING INTEREST IN MY STORIES :D 
> 
>  
> 
> HOPE TO HAVE MORE STORIES TO WRITE FOR YOU !!!!!

 

* * *

 

  _ ** ~~Day 54 of 100 Days of friendship~~. **_

 

 _Emma normally would have argued, that her and Regina were going a little too slow._  

 

but lately the blonde has been preoccupied. Emma has been back in L.A. for a few weeks at least a week now. and she hadn't spoken to Regina since she had been back actually. Of course she felt bad about ignoring her. but she was also trying to distance herself before she killed Robin. Em still hadn't told anyone else about what she found out even Though she had told August he still promised to wait until she told Regina herself. 

 

" All it's going to do Em, is eat you alive I would tell her." 

 

Those were her brothers exact words to her. Emma usually took his advice to heart on special occasions of course. but this was something she needed to do herself by herself. Although she had weighed on the facts also.  if she told Regina about Robin he would be gone which is a good also. at the same time she'd probably give Emma this look that says betrayal and hurt and then Robin would probably tell everyone about her sleeping with Zelena's friend which wouldn't be good for anyone. 

 

 

Emma had just finished a important meeting. her phone buzzed which meant either some was calling or a text. opening her phone she smirked and responded right back also. The message was from her brother August. letting her know he was flying into  _San Diego_ to handle something. heading back home Em waited for her uber and jumped into the Car heading home and possibly making a trip to see her big bro. 

 

 

**_Meanwhile........._ **

 

Speaking of trips someone should be taking. Regina was still in Virginia but her flight was leaving a little later. she currently packing her suitcase up while Henry did the same. He actually was hoping to see Emma again. the brunette beauty did find it strange that she didn't stay longer. if she was honest with herself she was starting to feel a little more for the blonde woman since she did go out of her way for their dates it was romantic.

 

 

" Hey Mom aunt Sylvie wanted you." 

 

Henry yelled while packing, his great aunt had called his name earlier. 

 

" Thank You sweetheart, tell her I will be done in a second." 

 

eventually Regina walked downstairs, she saw her aunt sitting in one of the family rooms smiling. 

 

  
" There's my beautiful Niece." 

 

Regina smiled and sat down, she wondered what her aunt wanted with her so here she was. 

 

 

" Your father said your leaving, now are we going to see our surprisingly muscular blonde friend." 

 

she knew exactly who she was talking about. of course she wanted to straight out say yes she was. but in reality Regina knew that Emma had left to work on her projects too. Yes she has hoping to catch up with Emma. she had sent her text letting her know the flight time. right after that Regina had gotten a text telling her that Emma would be not too far to pick them back up if she needed her to.

 

" I am hoping to see Emma yes-" 

 

her aunt smiled and walked away from her. a few seconds later the dark haired older woman came back. Regina had a raised inquisitive raised eyebrow watching her aunt also. Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed a water. their flight was leaving soon so she went to finish packing. but not before she kissed her aunts cheek and finally left to finish getting ready to leave much to Cora's displeasure. 

 

before she could begin, a loud knock and the doorbell rang also. 

 

Aunt Sylvie smiled and went to open the door. behind the door was a man with rugged good looks and blue eyes. Robin had a devious smirk on his face he cleared his throat. Which made Regina's aunt raise an eyebrow. she wondered who this man was because clearly he wasn't a blonde. giving herself a minute Sylvia smiled and stood aside allowing The taller man inside but not too far into the house.   

 

 

" I'm but who are you?" 

 

Robin turned around smirking, he had flowers in his hand and stuck his hand out. 

 

 

" Robin Locksley Ma'm, my family is one of the first to buy Oil ships."

 

she had heard  about the Locksley family. they like her brother's family and her's had came up with money also. but her family was a little wealthier than then his whole family. Especially now since her brothers work. she had read that Henry Sr had been still making some business choices. which meant beyond what their family was known for which was Oil and owning several companies.

 

 

Sylvia weary of the strange man, sighed and called out for Regina. 

 

 

" Regina dear you have company, he say's his name is Robert." 

 

back upstairs Regina heard her aunt yell. smiling and rolling her eyes she closed her bag and walked downstairs. she saw her aunt and of course the man she had recognized. it Was Robin standing in her living room. he looked up and smiled in his hand he was holding multicolored flowers. rolling her eyes again Regina gave a fake smile and walked over to the two of them. 

 

thanking her aunt and excusing her, Regina watched Robin pass her flowers. 

 

 

" I know your leaving today, but when you come back will you go out with me?" 

 

Taken by what he asked was an understatement. Regina knew he knew that her and Emma were going out. at least that's what she had been telling herself these past weeks. She was hoping these friendship days would end. she also knew that if Emma found out that he had asked. there would be some type of trouble because Emma had a hatred/distaste for one Robin Ethan Locksley. 

 

 

**_Back In L.A./ Emma' s Residence........._ **

 

Speaking of Emma and her hatred for Robin. Emma had finished up a quick and easy production meeting of course. she was suppose to come to lunch with some good friends. Before she headed out Emma had got a text. it was from her woman once again giving her their arrival to LAX time. smirking Emma shot a quick response and got dressed and Heading to lunch.

 

" There she is, where have you been?" 

 

a sandy brown haired man said, he got up and moved a seat down. 

 

" Relax Jamie man sheesh, I told you my meeting ran a little longer." 

 

Besides August, Graham and Neal plus Killian. back in Virginia Emma had made friends where she had ended up. it was a total of six sitting at the table that were Emma's BFF's. Jamie had been the slight oldest in the group. Ezra was another one of Emma's close friends that had Em's back. Sebastian who Em met back in college decided that Emma Could possibly help his street cred, and then there was Phillip he was younger than Emma and an actual genius. and the last of Emma's friends was Nate he acted as Emma's adopted brother when August couldn't be around her. 

 

 

Emma moved her seat backwards, sitting down she looked around for paparazzi first. 

 

 

" Since we rarely get lunch, Em what's been new you said your dating." 

 

No one in the group could believe that she was. especially Ezra because the Emma she knew always did it once. but for some reason this Regina woman was her goal right now. She had explained to them what she was doing. including the whole 100 days of friendship that she suggested. also Emma had shown the guys a recent picture of Regina so Naturally they went with Emma on this one. 

 

 

Emma smirked and ordered a drink, she also kept looking at her watch too. 

 

 

eventually everyone had finished eating, Emma and the others hugged before she headed out. 

 

 

" You gotta let us meet her Em-" 

 

throwing a hand out, Emma jumped in her & headed to LAX Airport. 

 

While driving to the airport to pick up Regina & Henry. Emma thought about what August had told her a while back. it was better that she told Regina herself before Robin did. And it wasn't doing her any good if she stayed silent. if she would find out before she could tell her than it be crazy. because Regina probably cut her off never speaking to her again and then when she went after Robin he'd tell her also about Zelena's best friend. 

 

 

" Emma's it's about time, mom hates the airport a lot." 

 

 

she smirked and grabbed a bag, getting a hug from Henry and a cheek kiss from his mother. 

 

They had finally made it to Regina's and Henry's house. parking the car the gates closed and Henry was the first one out. smiling Emma shook her head and helped his mother. Regina yawned and grabbed the smallest of their bags. she reached into her purse grabbed her keys unlocking the door. of course Em stepped aside letting Regina walk inside First and then Henry followed them too. 

 

 

" Henry go wash up, I'm ordering us a pizza for now." 

 

The adorable brunette 7 year old nodded, and walked upstairs while his mother ordered pizza. 

 

Pizza had arrived and Emma paid for it herself. Henry being the growing kid he was had eaten at least five slices. but Emma wasn't too far behind him she had eaten four also. It was getting late and Emma was about to leave. but Regina told the blonde that she didn't want her to leave her. Regina asked her make sure to see if all the doors were locked which she did before Regina told her she was going to change into her PJ's leaving Emma standing there. 

 

 

Emma watched the brunette go upstairs, of course she didn't have anything to sleep in. 

 

 

" Give me a minute Emma, I'll be back down make yourself comfortable." 

 

 

comfortable is what Emma did, she took her jacket off again and waited for Regina. 

 

speaking of Regina she finally came down. smiling she saw Emma sitting on the couch waiting for her. clearing her throat she watched the way Emma's eyes looked up at hers. She smiled and moved over to make room. Regina sat down on her couch and cuddled closer to Emma. of course she remembered that Emma expressed her interest in finishing This 100 days of friendship but for some reason Regina wasn't sure she could hold on any longer. 

 

 

" I have a guest room ready, I usually have breakfast prepared at 7:30am." 

 

 

Emma nodded and followed Regina. upstairs  Emma couldn't help but look around Regina's home.

 

 

" Wow babe your house, it's beautiful and thank you for letting me stay." 

 

They had finally got to one of the rooms. Regina opened the door and the guest room was huge for sure. but Emma's guest rooms were big but not as big as her guest rooms.  Inside the room everything was organized. going further inside she smirked seeing all the photo's also. normally Emma wouldn't have been caught dead sleeping over at some woman's house but Regina wasn't just any woman. 

 

 

Regina went into the closet grabbing blankets. turning back around she placed them on the bed for Em. speaking of Emma she had began stripping down to her tank top first. Before getting to her pants she thanked Regina. she watched the brunette beauty smile and then also. sighing Emma groaned when she got to her pants because there was a Very noticeable bulge inside her tight boxers.

 

" Easy EJ we can't, at least not right now so calm down."

 

she sighed feeling the erection going down. eventually Emma stripped down to her underwear and got into bed. after a while the need for sleep and relaxation had taken over. Normally Emma would dream about food. but lately her dreams had become more and more vivid and sexual. which sometimes left Emma of course with a morning wood that She had not had since she was in high school Emma finally settled in and had fallen asleep. 

 

later on at night, Emma failed to hear her door opening. 

 

" god I hope she's sleeping." 

 

Regina had snuck in, wearing a sheer robe she tapped on a leg Emma had sticking out. 

 

Emma jumped and turned her head. trying to rub the sleep out of eyes she wondered who had touched her. finally her eyes adjusted to the room and she saw that it was Gina. Sitting up the sheets moved down. Emma watched Regina silently move closer towards the bed and her. the room suddenly became warm Regina slid her sheer robe off her Body and then moved onto the bed Emma was occupying.

 

 

" Regina....what's going on?" 

 

 

Emma looked at her with concern, that is until she undid the robe climbing into her bed. 

 

 

" Uh yeah babe sure, let me scoot over first." 

 

With the covers pulled back, Regina climbed in and moved closer to Emma of course. 

 

Emma kissed the brunette's strapped shoulder. Regina hummed and grabbed Emma's arm wrapping around herself. eventually both adults got comfortable and went to sleep. at Least Em did Regina had got up a little later on. she looked over her shoulder and saw that Emma was still asleep. but sometime during the night she had gotten a semi which Made Regina smirk and move her much smaller hand around under the covers. 

 

Emma finally had stirred awake, she looked down in the covers with a smirk. 

 

" Mmm..babe that feels amazing." 

 

Slowly Regina worked Emma's boxers off. which only made her hiss since her erection had been freed also. Em with a raised eyebrow wondered what brought this event on. Soon after she felt Regina move her hand. the brunette bombshell slid her negligee off her shoulders first. and slid it down the rest of the way down her body before she was Completely naked next to the blonde.  

 

 

" Gina babe...what's?" I thought we were waiting till the 100 days were up." 

 

 

Smiling she went to the drawer, eventually she turned back with a foil wrapper in hand. 

 

 

" we were of course, but you have showed more than friendship to me." 

 

 

Em's stomach had dropped, her heart and mind went two separate ways at the moment. 

 

Handing the young blonde the Condom first. Regina moved from where she was laying and moved to Emma's side. of course she was waiting for Emma to make the first move. Which surprisingly took longer than expected. but eventually she snapped out of her haze and got naked herself. Emma moved to be on top of Regina whose legs willingly Spread open to accommodate the blonde between them.  

 

 

" Gina your sure?" I mean we can stop right now." 

 

 

The brunette bombshell nodded up at her, and helped with assisting Emma with the condom. 

 

" Never been more sure." 

 

Emma felt the grip Regina had on her, she felt herself being guided into a warm Cavern. 

 

All the hard work Emma had done actually. was about to go directly out the window at this moment with Regina. who speaking of was getting a little frustrated at the moment. Hooking a leg behind Emma's naked butt. she was trying to push the blonde all the way inside of her own body. which after a few seconds became successful there were no Words to describe the feeling either woman were feeling right now. 

 

 

"  _Emma would only describe it,_

 

_as when she was younger she explored a lot_

 

_and one day her and some of the guys found a place_

 

_it had everything Emma had wanted clear water and the perfect shade_

 

_she had felt proud of herself because no one else had discovered this but Her_

 

_and that made her feel special like she had did something without anyone's help."_

 

Before Emma could thrust inside, she stopped herself and moved away from Regina. 

 

 

" Hey what's wrong?" Emma babe...your scaring me." 

 

 

Emma knew that she needed to tell, at least that's what the knot in her stomach is telling her. 

 

 

" I'm so sorry Gina, there's something you need to know and be told." 

 

 

Regina with concern grabbed her robe, and moved to where Emma had moved away from her. 

 

 

....what is it Emma, did something happen to you or Henry?" 

 

 

She nodded at the brunette woman. 

 

 

_" Remember three months back,_

 

_Ya know the whole horse accident with Henry_

 

_and then going to the hospital and staying for those few days."_

 

 

This time Regina had gotten a knot, she couldn't forget what had happened since it involved Henry. 

 

 

" _I know who did it Gina,_

 

_It was Robin Locksley and his Idiot friends_

_Trust me I was ready to kill him myself_

_But He has something one me that's crazy_

 

_I wanted to tell you but I couldn't yet_

_Trust me I know you probably won't forgive me_

 

_I let my pride get in the way of telling you this."_

 

 

Shock wasn't a word for Regina, she was furious not only at Robin but also at Emma also more so her than him. 

 

 

" You knew he had done it, and all this time you kept it from me and my family." 

 

 

Emma nodded her head in defeat. 

 

 

" Your right Miss Swan, I won't ever forgive you this what does he have on you?" 

 

 

before she could tell Regina, she had put up her hand and climbed out of bed. 

 

 

 _" Ya know what,_ I don't wanna know please leave miss Swan and do not contact me." 

 

 

Trying to make another plea, Emma moved to stand in front of Regina. 

 

 

"   _ **I said leave NOW, OH AND DO NOT CONTACT MY SON  GET OUT."**_

 

_**So I leave you all with That, I know you all probably had a different Idea on how Emma should have told Regina but don't forget that's not the only secret she kept from Regina and once Emma find's out Robin asking Regina out things might become a little more interesting next chapter Please forgive my delay on Updating my stories a lot has been going on do not worry about it tho....I am currently writing an update for the next story** _


	11. It's Like a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you all read the last chapter, you know that Emma told Regina about who caused the horse accident of course being a mother she should be furious but at the same time Em had dealt with Robin in her own way which of course ended in him getting a busted lip and a messed up nose.... but what you all don't know is there surprise in the beginning....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know I haven't been quite updating like I normally do I have been working with two different beta's who have basically been saints I'm hoping to have at least two of my stories edited soon I am not rushing anyone as I too am busy with my personal things and work lots...and lot's of work

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Day ?? Out of 100 days of Friendship** _

 

_Emma Jumped awake breathing hard, she looked around and sighed._

 

 The whole thing was nothing but a dream. Em flopped back down onto her mattress and rubbed her face. seeing Regina's reaction felt all too real for her and it got her thinking. When would she tell Regina about Robin. August had been right she needed to face the music and tell her. but if the dream she had was any indicator she knew that Regina would Not react well knowing that Emma kept something like this from her. 

 

" Worst nightmare in history." 

 

She groaned and got up, a loud bang was heard behind her door. 

 

" Em mom said wake up, and that breakfast is ready downstairs." 

 

The youngest Nolan yelled behind the door. smirking Em moved off the bed and looked down at her morning wood. of course half the dream was not bad it was actually hot. Emma made her way into the bathroom first. She had not had to lock a bedroom door since she had been in school. but since she was flying back and forth from Los Angeles to Virginia her little brother had zero boundaries. 

 

" Alright Leo I heard you, Tell mom I'll be down in a bit."

 

Showered and dressed she went downstairs. Snow had just taken out a fresh pan of muffin's she had made herself. she smiled when she saw her daughter making her way in. M&M grabbed a plate and put in front of her. Emma of course kissed her mother and sat down to dig into her plate. August came back inside from being outside along with his Father and little brother. 

 

" Hey my favorite sis, listen when your done meet me." 

 

August grabbed a sand which, kissed his mother and went back out. 

 

" I'll be happy when their finished." 

 

Snow said she went to start cleaning up. Emma finished her breakfast like she normally did which was really fast. Em grabbed her phone and helped her mother finish washing. After that the young blonde changed. her dream still had her a little jumpier than usual so she was cautious now. walking outside Em saw her brother along with his friends and Her's Graham waved the younger blonde to come over.

 

Em finished eating her breakfast, and walked out to see what her brother wanted. 

 

August and the guys were standing around. it was mostly Neal and Graham and of course Sebastian was there also. Emma smirked and made her way over to the guys smirking. But before she could say anything to them. they all turned around saw a familiar brunette male smiling and running. shaking her head Emma met Henry half way and wondered What had him running to come outside in the first place.

 

" Em your awake, I....I..I..I."

 

Emma noticed he was breathing hard, she touched his shoulder making him look up.

 

 " Slow down kid easy, what's going on did something happen?" 

 

Henry nodded at her no, but pointed towards his house at her. 

 

" My mom wants you, she said something about talking to you." 

 

Emma ruffled his hair and thanked him before leaving. looking back she saw some of the guys making whipping motions. rolling her eyes Em ignored them and got to the door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer it too. one of the Mills servants opened it and stood aside motioning to her. walking inside she always had her hands together Rocking back and forth on her heels. 

 

Regina finally came down, smiling when she spotted the blonde woman. 

 

" Thank you Nigel, good morning Em are you hungry?" 

 

Emma followed her into the kitchen, she was still a little jumpy about the vivid dream. 

 

" Henry said you wanted me, he said you wanted to talk right?" 

 

The younger brunette woman turned and smiled at her. Regina grabbed a plate full of fruit and walked out in the backyard. Emma raised an eyebrow and followed her woman. Wondering what was going on she watched Regina sit. doing the same and following her lead she sat down under the shade. Regina slid a strawberry into her mouth and slowly Chewed she finally turned to face her girlfriend. 

 

" Aren't you going to L.A. soon?" 

 

Emma nodded and drank water, she wondered what Regina wanted to ask her. 

 

" Perfect so am I, if you don't mind maybe we can have some alone time?" 

 

Emma's heart had dropped down into her stomach now. of course all she had dreamed had not come true since she was here. everything had felt so real them getting naked. Regina stripping her of everything she had been wearing. but now Em know's it had been a dream so this was like a actual test. she had yet to actually take Regina to any dates Out in Los Angeles now was her chance which was good since she'd be away from Lockesley & his band of A**Holes.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Los Angeles ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

Emma had her first official meeting for a show soon. she was more so pitching somethings to a group of other producers. this wasn't her first rodeo and it wouldn't be her last. Em came more than prepared which impressed some. there were several idea's some about kids and another about music. she even had the president of ABC and Disney sitting In and taking notes as well.

 

" I'd like another meeting, this time alone with you Ms.Swan."

 

 Bob Iger smiled at her, they shook hands and left the building as well. 

 

Meanwhile Regina had made into L.A. way before Em. of course it was back to business for her since she ran most of them. before going in she decided to send Emma a text. Henry also had came back to California with his mom. naturally he was excited because he wanted to see Emma in action. his favorite two movies she had helped direct was Lego's and of course Captain America. 

 

" Emma here yet?", gotta show her my collection." 

 

Regina couldn't help but giggle, Emma was a adult child for sure.

 

She watched her son run upstairs to his room. when Regina first purchased the California ranch style home she loved it. and now she was just now making it feel like her home. Decorating was definitely a second job to her. but she was thankful to have made friends who worked interior decorating. two of friends Nathaniel and Lucas had just made it Back in town when Regina decided to change everything inside her home.

 

 Speaking of Change Emma had did the same. but her change was switching out one of her cars for something different. she pulled up to some gates and waited to be buzzed. The gates was what Regina was grateful about. pushing the monitor she smirked when she saw who was waiting outside. the gates opened and Em of course drove right Through making sure the paparazzo had not followed her. 

 

" Bout time you showed up." 

 

Regina was waiting at the door, Emma smirked and waited to be let inside. 

 

" Am i allowed inside?" 

 

Stepping inside Emma looked around first. and she thought the Mill's mansion amazing Regina's place took first. Regina followed the blonde woman further into her own home. Em suddenly turned completely facing her. her eye's followed Regina's asset's all the way into her large kitchen. which happened to be impeccable it was open spaced she kind Of had a Italian theme.

 

Before she could speak, Henry came into view with a smile. 

 

" Emma you made it, I asked mom when you would be." 

 

Smirking she ruffled his hair they hugged. this isn't the first time she had been inside a woman's actual home. but this was her first time actually going to someone she liked. Turning around she faced a smiling Regina. Henry removed himself from the blonde woman and left the two. raising an eyebrow she kept standing that is until Regina offered Her to sit down as she did the same thing. 

 

Henry came back down, this time holding a black folder as well. 

 

" This is my collection, I have over 400 star wars trading cards." 

 

Emma got wide eyed at them, she didn't have nearly as many as he did. 

 

 Eventually Regina had dinner prepared for them. Em followed the two brunette's into the dining room and sat down. Naturally Henry wanted to sit next to Emma so she did. Dinner was amazing Emma offered to wash dishes. of course Regina grabbed them from her putting them in the sink. time had passed and a certain someone needed to be in Bed Henry was said at first but told his mother good night and then his favorite blonde person as well. 

 

" See you tomorrow, promise to be here squish okay?" 

 

Smiling he left them alone, Regina blew him a kiss and turned back. 

 

" Thank you for coming, I know our schedules are crazy right now." 

 

Emma sighed and listened to her talk about work. before Regina could finish Em leaned over and stole a kiss from Regina. she stopped talking immediately after feeling her lips.  Lips could be heard smacking in the living room. a simple kiss turned into a full on make out session Emma moved closer. but she was also still feeling some type of away from The dream which is what made her pull away all of a sudden. 

 

" What...what's wrong?", Emma I was enjoying your company." 

 

Regina reached for the blonde, of course Emma had slid across the couch. 

 

She watched the brunette woman move closer. Regina's eye's paid nothing else attention except the blonde in front of her. Emma gulped when she saw the shade her eyes were.  Regina's normal brown eye's had gotten dark. of course Em knew what color that means Regina was turned on like she was. before anything else could be done she got up Which only confused the blonde that is until she figured out what Regina really wanted. 

 

" What about our Cali date?", I thought we were going to wait babe." 

 

Sighing she moved closer, yanking Emma closer to her so she could listen. 

 

" We've been on dates, I'm tired of waiting aren't you SWAN." 

 

 Emma wasn't sure what to think now. her mind was say something else while her body was telling to go upstairs. Regina made the decision she came over grabbing her arm. Em followed the brunette woman up. naturally she told the younger blonde they would have to be quite for now. walking inside the large bed room it gave Emma the chance to Look around her bedroom looked immaculate compared her own since right now she had clothes thrown everywhere. 

 

Regina turned in her arms, brown vs green came face to face. 

 

" Are you sure?", I mean I can wait Gina...if Yo..." 

 

No other words were spoken, Regina mashed her lips against Emma's. 

 

The couple undressed each other slowly. Emma couldn't help herself and ripped apart Regina's expensive shirt. of course it was only fair that the brunette did the same to her. Emma kissed along Regina's tanned neck. she turned the brunette woman facing the mirror making her watch. Regina moaned and waited patiently for Emma to actually ravish Her but she was taking her time.

 

Of course Emma thought of her dream. Regina began working on Emma's clothes also slowly undoing her belt. they fell on the bed together with Regina on top of the blonde. Which only made her erection known. she had felt Emma's penis many times before but not like from this angle. Emma's not so little friend was hard and pressing against the Zipper.

 

" God your'e hard, do we have Condom's?" 

 

Regina removed herself from the blonde. who went searching through her jeans like some type of teenager. Emma came back holding three condom's she had inside her pants. It earned her a raised eyebrow and smirk. sliding the covers back Regina slid her bra first and then her thong. which she tossed at the younger blonde who caught the smell of Her arousal which only made her even harder.

 

Em sat on the bed, she watched Regina undo her bra.

 

Emma finished getting undressed too. the only thing separating her and Regina was of course her draws. looking down she saw how prominent her erection had became. Looking back up she saw Regina's face. Regina waited for her lover to slide her boxers off and join her. sighing Emma slid her briefs down her legs and out popped little Emma Who wasn't so little she felt her penis slap back against her stomach she wasn't sure she could get any harder. 

 

" Babe I'm dying here, can we skip the four play?" 

 

Regina smirked and opened the covers. which only made Emma groan seeing a fully naked Regina. this wasn't a dream this time Emma pondered and crawled under the covers. She situated herself between her legs. of course Em had grabbed the condom handing it to Regina. smirking again she reached between them and grabbed Emma's cock which Made the blonde moan she ripped opened the package & slid it down onto the rock hard appendage. 

 

" Let me check something." 

 

Em moved down Regina's legs, she could definitely smell Regina's arousal.

 

She kissed between the brunette's legs. Em came face to face with a swollen and very aroused and wet Vagina. before Regina could protest she felt Emma's tongue slip inside. Regina gasped and gripped some hair. Emma went to work pleasing her woman before actually pleasing her. this was a first for the brunette bombshell since every time she had Tried it ended in disaster Regina gripped Emma's hair tighter as her orgasm approached. 

 

" Emma I'm cumming." 

 

And just like that she did, Em came up for air & kissed her. 

 

Emma didn't waste anymore time. she got back in between Regina's legs and gripped her erection again. she slowly slid into the warm tavern that happened be Regina's vagina. Of course they both moaned now. sucking in a breath it took Regina a minute to adjust to Emma's size. with a concerned look on her face Emma looked down at the woman Who she was currently inside of and asked a serious question. 

 

" Am i hurting you?", I can pull out ya know." 

 

She went to pull out from Regina. but the brunette stopped her by wrapping her legs around her waist. that only made Emma look down normally Emma would just pound away.  But something about Regina was different. pulling up and sitting on her forearms she waited for her. Regina nodded and that's when Em went to town she began thrusting slow And then picking up a little speed that's when she heard Regina begin to really moan. 

 

Thank god for the extra bedroom. eventually Regina and Emma had been going at it for about 3 hours. most men Regina had slept with couldn't last more than thirty minutes. She felt Emma change angles also. she gripped Em's muscular forearm as she felt Emma thrusting still. feeling her impending orgasm she knew she couldn't last another hour So Regina moved a hand between them and found her clit she began rubbing it and she also began contracting against Emma.

 

" God your'e tight, I'm about to cum." 

 

At those words Regina did first. which only spurred the blonde on she gave three hard thrusts inside. groaning she moved off her forearms and filled the latex with her essence.  Raged breathing were heard. Emma moved off of Regina and moved to the pillow right next to her. she hissed for a moment feeling behind her back she felt whelps starting Form along her back she looked at the naked brunette who currently was wrapped in a blanket. 

 

Regina watched Emma move, she got out of bed & threw the condom away.

 

" Reason's why I hate them, you gotta make sure you don't spill."

 

She climbed back into the bed with her. Regina turned her back and Emma scooted closer cuddling her. on a regular basis the old Emma would had been caught cuddling. Emma wrapped an arm around Regina. sleep came upon them both Emma couldn't help but sigh as well. it was sometime around morning they do believe is when Henry was Heard making noise down the hall he called for his mother. 

 

" Mom are you up?" I was going to make breakfast." 

 

Regina felt Emma get up, went searching for her underwear. 

 

" I'll meet him out there, you try to find all your clothes." 

 

Emma nodded Regina grabbed a robe. She groaned when she realized Regina was naked underneath. looking under the covers she could feel little Swan making himself known. She listened for both brunette's first. Regina kissed her son good morning and lead him to get food. Em finally found all her clothes and fixed the bed the best she could before Redressing and closing the guest bedroom quietly she made her way downstairs. 

 

Henry looked out the window, he noticed Emma's car & turned around. 

 

" Did Emma spend the night?", I'm going to see if she's hungry." 

 

But before he could go back up. Emma was already down wearing the same clothes from last night. Henry smiled and hugged his favorite blonde before he offered her food. Not wanting to say no she said yes. Henry, Regina and their guest sat at the table and enjoyed breakfast. right after that Em had got a text message saying there was a meeting and She was needed once again for this one. 

 

Emma grabbed her empty plate, she went to wash it but was stopped. 

 

" I'm sorry babe gotta go, I'll see you around kid." 

 

His mother walked her to the door. the two adults walked to the large front door together smiling. neither one could stop smiling especially after what happened last night. Turning around Emma faced Gina. Emma bit her lip and leaned in closer to the beautiful brunette. they shared look's before meeting each other half way and shared a passionate kiss with mostly tongue. 

 

" Again last night & this morning, I owe you so Friday night." 

 

Regina bit her lip nodding, she knew what Friday meant of course. 

 

" See you later Gina..." 

 

_**Sorry if this chapter is weird, anyways I had this chapter written up and it has not been seen by a Beta yet, but I needed to get it out since I had not updated any of my stories since July that is unacceptable I currently also have the three other stories half written hoping to have those up as well and maybe edited before I do work has been killing me like Adulting is more complicated than I thought :D  Sleep takes over before I can write please bare with me & if anyone would love to edit this chapter please PM OR DM or Email  me at Classynicole13@gmail.com  Let me know what you think of this chapter....... ** _


	12. A whole New Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now That Emma and Regina have slept together, what does that mean for their relationship? is there going to be a relationship and what does it mean for a certain blonde who is still keeping her secret's will they come to light later on or will Emma be forced to spill her own secrets....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...Guy's I just noticed I had not updated Blue Rich since September Ya'll forgive me my life has been crazy especially my work schedule I also have been trying to catch up with the rest of my stories one at a time but trust me I am still writing and Also getting help editing my stories so it's going slow for now but I am definitely still here HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND ARE READY FOR CHRISTMAS....

* * *

  _ **Day  82...Out of 100 Days Of Friendship**_

 

Emma has been beyond crazy busy lately. she had went back to working a few project's she had put on short hold. also she could not get a certain brunette woman out her head. Em still smiled about their night they had. everything was perfect at least that's what she hoped it was for Regina. parking the car Emma got out and walked into her house not Before she grabbed all of the mail she had. 

 

" Bout time you came back." 

 

She almost jumped out of her skin. turning around back around she smirked at the youngish blonde hair male. his name was Nathaniel Lucas and like Emma was into directing. They had first met back in College. Emma met Nate when he was a Junior and she had just became a freshmen. not having many friends at first Nate was the first to greet the Short haired blonde and welcome her with open arm's. 

 

Em opened the front door, she stepped aside letting him in. 

 

" Welcome to Casa De Swan."

 

Nate followed his friend further in. looking around he was proud at what his youngest friend accomplished. while still looking around he came to a stop inside her living room. The living room was mans dream. of course he would know since they always compared each others homes. Nate's was a little bigger since he liked big things he did have two Theater rooms and a ten car garage. 

 

" Nice little Swan." 

 

Em nodded and grabbed drinks, smirking she handed him one. 

 

" Uh August calls me that, aint nothing little about me." 

 

Of course Nate knew about her secret. it was when she needed to use the shower so of course she sneaked inside. but before Emma could even shower Nate had walked in too.  Much to his surprise when he saw her. actually it was no secret what Emma had dangling in between her own legs. most of the people that went to high school with Emma just About knew and the one's that didn't had heard rumor's up until they caught a glimpse but once Nate listened to his friend speak and explain her situation he cared even less Because he still felt as if Emma was his best friend only back then he was worried about sharing condoms with her. 

 

Nate noticed a mark, smirking he knew what that mark was. 

 

" Besides directing swan, what else have you been up to." 

 

Emma looked up at her friend, and noticed he was smirking at her. 

 

" Well....I went back to VT, dad is building new property." 

 

Hearing a throat clear she turned again. she knew that is not what he wanted to know he was interested in the mark. Nate set his water down and faced his younger friend too. Nate knew been knew about her history. back then Emma used to have different women/girls coming out her dorm. especially at night since during that time finals were given And it was usually before winter break so of course they needed a stress reliever. 

 

" I'm talking about those." 

 

The older male said, while pointing again to her neck. 

 

" Okay...I'm dating, well sort of dating someone." 

 

Nate's eyes grew wide at her confession. that's because this was something new he just learned about his friend. sitting across from her he waited for Emma to explain herself. She wasn't sure at all how to explain it. Regina was an amazing mother and woman and Emma had fallen for her. The same she was sure could be said when Regina spoke about Her Regina had been married before but this was her first relationship with another woman. 

 

Nate grabbed another drink, and then smirked at his friend. 

 

" Tell me my friend, who are you suppose to be dating." 

 

Emma sighed and ran a finger through her hair. 

 

" It's Regina Mills, We group up next door to each other." 

 

Actually Nate did know who she was. Regina and her family were well known around every state in the country. money talked and since her family had a lot they were famous. Along with Emma's little family also. that was after David decided to combine his building business with Henry. after that Emma's family had purchased the land next door and Built the house that Snow, August and Leo were currently residing in Em of course lived there as well. 

 

Nate grabbed his Ipad, he began researching Regina's name. 

 

" Damn Em she's wow, does she have a sister?" 

 

Em just shooked her head at him. she headed towards her in door gym in order to get some work outs in. Nate followed and watched his friend do twenty chin ups effortlessly. She's always been into exercise. but she had not done it in a while since she had been flying back home. finishing up her rep's Emma let the machine go and took the water Bottle her friend held out for her. 

 

She really needed to talk to him. 

 

" I'm keeping a secret, not from you but from Regina." 

 

Nate being the friend as usual, grabbed a ball and sat down to listen. 

 

" I slept with her sister's married friend, and I know who hurt her son." 

 

Emma felt a little bit better after that. she had not told anyone else about what she did and what she knows. the only person that know's everything besides Nate was August. Nate had sighed looking over at her. he knew that Emma was stubborn he had not met anyone else like her. but he also knew that the longer his friend kept these secret's Inside herself it was going to eat her from the inside out if it had not already. 

 

" Em have you told her?" Ya know about the kid part." 

 

She nodded no at him. 

 

" No I that's just it, what do I do Nate?" 

 

Sighing he moved closer, green eyes looked in greenish-blue one's. 

 

" I know you Em, so I know you'd do what was best." 

 

_**~~~~~~~~ Other Side Of Los Angeles ~~~~~~~** _

 

Regina had flown back into town again. Henry had finished the minimum requirement for school as well. it was almost time for another break so of course he was excited too. Because it meant he could just sleep in. something his mother rarely let him do since she had work stuff. besides that she was also flying back to Vermont in a day or two but Not before she met up with a certain attractive blonde first. 

 

" Ma' have you talked to Emma?" 

 

Henry asked his mother, while grabbing his back pack again. 

 

 " No I haven't yet, but I'll call her on the way." 

 

Regina grabbed her car keys, and followed her son out to their car. 

 

 She dropped off her son at school. she then sent a certain blonde a quick text asking her out for coffee. Regina had to laugh cause not soon after the text Emma replied quick. Before she went off to grab coffee. Regina went into her office and finished some unfinished paperwork. Bell answered a few calls for her some agreeing to attend a few of the Charities she had always attended. 

 

The spot Emma chose was a pop up. paparazzi had followed her as usual groaning she got out the car. Emma was waiting inside she smiled and got up to let the chair out first. She looked beautiful with make up. Em thought she looked amazing now since she was make up free. well semi-make up free grinning the couple shared a quick kiss so the Pap's wouldn't catch it Regina sat back down. 

 

" You look beautiful babe." 

 

Smiling they ordered Coffee, Emma looked up from her cup. 

 

Guilt was definitely killing her, especially after the talk she had earlier. 

 

" Henry asked about you, I told him we'd see each other later." 

 

She smirked at her. 

 

" He's a cool kid, Listen Gina...I gotta tell you something." 

 

Raising an eyebrow at her, Regina sipped her coffee as well. 

 

" Can you come over tonight?" 

 

Regina nodded at Emma, of course Henry would need a babysitter. 

 

The couple had finished their coffee date. Emma went her separate way which was towards the studios as always. Regina naturally headed to her office to call her babysitter. Emma made it to the studios just in time. she knew her brother and friend were right about keeping the secrets. groaning this wasn't a dream like she had before after tonight She hoped that Regina would forgive her and most importantly understand why she kept what she knew from her for so long ( even though it hadn't been that long ). 

 

" Someone Kill me now..!!!! 

 

What felt like days was only a few hours. Emma had made it home a little after three just in time to clean up a little. Nate of course said he would be staying with some friends. Giving her the space she would tonight. looking at the time she had a little time to also shower and change clothes. eventually time had flown by before long a loud knock was Heard she quickly threw down a kitchen towel and headed to the front door. 

 

Peeking through the hole, she smirked seeing Regina. 

 

" Well hello beautiful." 

 

Regina stood on the other side, Emma stepped aside to let her in. 

 

Regina walked into the large house. this was the second house Emma said she had bought and fixed a while back. she couldn't help but notice the way the blonde was looking. Turning around she smirked at her. of course she knew Emma had to be paying attention to the outfit she had on. Em's help came back holding two wine glasses and Emma Grabbed them both before handing her companion one of course. 

 

a few drinks and small dinner later, They were sitting on the couch. 

 

" So let's talk, isn't that what you wanted?" 

 

Emma placed her glass down. 

 

 " You know Alana Blake?" 

 

Regina wondered why she asked, of course knew her sister friend. 

 

" Here goes...I slept with her, I mean more than once of course." 

 

Nothing that's exactly what she said. Emma hoped to see an reaction out of the blonde but as right now nothing. Regina looked at Emma and then moved away from her slowly. Emma felt her heart breaking a little. rubbing her hands in her head she gave the brunette time to think about it. seeing that she had not left her house after the first confession Em sighed and decided to continue. 

 

" There's more G..., God do not hate me after this." 

 

Regina did not move, nor did she say anything to her. 

 

" I know who almost killed Henry, it was Robin that did it." 

 

She could not believe what she heard. Emma had just confessed into knowing who almost had killed her Henry. tears began forming in her eyes as she looked at the blonde. Feeling betrayed Regina got right up. reaching for her things she first grabbed a tissue and headed to the door. Emma got up as well and blocked the brunette bombshell From Leaving angry not before she heard her out. 

 

She stepped away from her, Emma began tearing up as well. 

 

" Don't you dare cry, You kept this from me Emma." 

 

Emma opened her mouth, but atlas no words came out. 

 

" Gina...Please." 

 

Regina raised her hand, hindering the young woman from speaking. 

 

" I need time and space, please do not call me nor my son." 

 

Em nodded in understanding. 

 

" Have a good life Ms.Swan...." 

 

The door slammed loudly, Emma went to sit back down with her head in her hands. 

 

_**Sorry If this chapter is short, but I know Ya'll wanted Emma to confess to Regina so here it is, but uh oh what's going to happen now since Emma was only holding back from hurting Robin only because he was threatening to tell Regina what he knew about Emma's affairs but now that it's out in the open what's going to Happen next and Really what do you think Regina is going to do with her new information.....** _

 

_**I know my updates again have been slow...Uh trust me I hate it too but work is work and I am enjoying it but know this I am still writing it's the matter of having time to be able to write a new chapter so please forgive me again for updating so late I promise to work on sooner rather than later** _

 

 

 


	13. Not Everything Can Be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma confessed things are changing, Will Regina be in Los Angeles or will the brunette go home?, Wonder what's going to Happen to Robin now that Regina knows who hurt Henry Of course Emma is going to miserable Cora may or may not find out about the Alana thing & There also could be a Major surprise that shocks both the Mills Clan and the Nolan/Blanchard-Swan Clan as well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before I have been trying to write, and update anytime I can get and right now I got a little time, please forgive me for not updating like I usually do but know that I am trying to come up with new chapters as we go I am also currently writing for my other three stories as well.......

* * *

 

_**~~00 Out Of  100 Days of Friendship~~ ** _

 

_**April....** _

 

 ~~~~Emma was trying to get back her normal. actually nothing was normal after what she had confessed to her Regina. of course she had not heard anything from a certain brunette. But she knew she was pushing right now. Regina told the young blonde she needed space and not to contact them. that's exactly what she was doing not contacting them Although it would be hard since their homes and families lived a few yards from each other.

 

She knew that Regina had gone back. at least that's what she was told by a friend who worked for the LAX airport. sighing Emma did what she did best work so that meant Studio. A new project was Just handed to her. it was also confirmed when August said Regina had flown back with Henry. school was out again for spring break so that meant that Regina Probably would stay away until it was over and she could take him back to school. 

 

" I'm sorry Em, she looked really sad." 

 

Of course she was, Emma had betrayed her trust. 

 

" Yeah I know, which Is why I'm giving her space." 

 

 Something that was killing the young blonde. Emma could give the brunette space but she wanted to talk to Henry. so she decided on staying in L.A. while Regina was in VT. She was waiting for Zelena to confront her too. and she knew it was coming since her and Alana were good friends. there was something the young blonde was dreading that Was her parents especially her father David said he was always hard on her because he knew she'd be something one day. 

 

" Does mom & Dad know?" 

 

She heard him sigh.

 

" Mom is hurt, dad hasn't said anything." 

 

 Emma finished her convo with August. so Em went back to work she was doing what she loved which was film. a project for Disney was brought up to Emma and she took it. They were about to start filming soon. she got to meet a few team members who she actually had already met. the first person to congratulate her when the news broke was of Course Graham he was flying into L.A. in order to celebrate. 

 

" Hey little Swan, I am on my way." 

 

She shook her head, she hated when he called her that. 

 

The new Project was doing great. although Emma was thankful that she hadn't been outed by Alana Just yet. being as her husband was very well known man all around town. But she was being very cautious. sighing Em headed to her house and changed her clothes after a long day. inside her house Emma turned on all the lights throwing her work Bag down before going for a beer in her fridge. 

 

**_* There was a knock*_ **

 

Pushing a small button, Graham popped up on her screen. 

 

" Are you letting me in?" 

 

Emma pushed the button, the front door unlocked. 

 

" Bout time Swan, I was starting to wonder." 

 

 The older blonde walked inside. throwing his things down he took a look around Emma's new house. of course it wasn't really new he Just hadn't never paid her a visit here yet. A woman walked towards them. Graham turned around she put her hand out to take his belongings. walking further in Graham went straight for his friends kitchen to grab a Water and sit down since he had a early flight. 

 

" I was relaxing, at least until now." 

 

Emma said while smiling, she grabbed a water from him. 

 

" Congrats again little Swan?" 

 

She rolled her eyes. 

 

" Did I say something wrong?" 

 

Emma sighed again, making her way into her living room. 

 

" No You didn't, Just wish my parents were." 

 

**_*  Meanwhile *_ **

 

 Regina was doing a little work also. there were a few contracts she was negotiating with some people right now. she was thankful that she was finally able to get work done. There was a few thing she did first.  one was getting out of L.A. for a while so that she could get her head clear. If Regina would be honest with herself she wasn't all mad at the Young blonde for sleeping with someone else since they weren't together she was more so mad that Emma kept what she knew about what and who caused the horse incident That nearly killed her son a secret. 

 

The brunette sighed, that is until she heard a knock. 

 

" My sweet Reggie, let's go have brunch." 

 

Aunt Sylvia had stayed, her house was still begin renovated. 

 

So Regina and her aunt grabbed brunch. Sylvia kept looking over at her youngest niece seeing how sad she looked now. of course she knew what was making Regina look sad. It was obvious when Emma didn't show. she also overhead her sister-in-law talking to Regina about dating the same sex. This is why she decided to bring her niece out to see if She could cheer her up & also get more insight. 

 

" So my dear niece, tell me what went down." 

 

Regina sighed first, and then looked at her aunt. 

 

" We broke up, I Just needed space." 

 

 Sylvia raised a signature eyebrow. 

 

" Did you sleep together?" 

 

Regina couldn't help the smile she had. because her and Emma had slept together and it was more than she ever expected. Emma was gentle and definitely more considerate. Of course she wasn't going to tell her. although her aunt got the confirmation she needed when Regina smiled over at her. Sylvia always tried to teach her nieces that no one Was perfect especially not a man or in Emma's case a woman who happened to have a man's anatomy. 

 

A throat was cleared, Regina shook her head. 

 

" Guess I got my answer." 

 

Lunch/Brunch was what Regina needed. feeling a little better than these past few weeks the Mills women headed back home. of course Cora was outside waiting for them also. She asked to speak to her daughter now. Regina thanked her aunt and kissed her cheek before going inside along with Cora. Meanwhile Henry was busy hanging out with August he was trying to get the oldest Nolan to tell him how his favorite blonde person was doing. 

 

" Just call her Henry." 

 

He looked sad at first.

 

" Mom said I can't, I Just wanna see her." 

 

David was heading off a new project too. that meant a lot of the guys had been busy including August so he hadn't talk to Emma. he missed her tho even Leo had been asking. Their mother Snow hadn't spoken to her. she knew that her husband was disappointed and so was she but Emma was still theirs. while reminiscing Mary Margaret did not hear Her cellphone go off until One of David's workers came knocking on her front door. 

 

Snow rushed to it, opening it she saw Phil. 

 

" I'm sorry Mrs.Nolan, but it's your husband." 

 

She raced out the house, August and Leo were right behind her. 

 

**_* Back In L.A. *_ **

 

Emma was hanging out with some friends. Graham of course was included besides hanging out she was also doing some work. that is until G saw how many miss calls he had. Moving away he turned to look at Emma. sensing something was wrong the blonde walked over to her friend he whispered first. before long the future director grabbed her Stuff and told her friends she needed to leave her and Graham left to pack their stuff and head to the airport. 

 

They got to LAX, Emma couldn't stop pacing.

 

" Em Relax okay, your'e dad is going to be okay." 

 

The actual truth was no one actually knew. August said that their mother was in the back and the doctors were still working. even though she was adopted he was still her dad. He told Em he was forever grateful for her. that's why Emma was flying first class with her friend in order to be there for him. when their flight was announced both of them Grabbed their bags and got through the gates heading back to Vermont. 

 

" I'm on my way." 

 

_*** Back Home In VT *** _

 

The whole town was in the waiting area. Including the Mills family Henry Sr wasn't going to let Mary Margaret wait alone. Cora although evil sat next to her and patted her leg. Sylvia was with Zelena and Regina also. August had Leo making sure to distract the best he could Henry was with them. nothing had changed for David at least that's what they Were told of course only one person was missing from the group. 

 

Just then Emma came through. 

 

" Oh Emma finally." 

 

Her mother said walking over to hug her. of course she accepted her mother's love and then she hugged her brothers. Graham did the same and then they all sat back down. Emma went and sat closer to her mother. besides their differences right now she knew her mom needed her here now. she failed to notice the other family that was currently Occupying the waiting room that is until she looked over and saw Henry Sr. 

 

The older Male smiled, He made his way to her. 

 

" We're here For you all." 

 

She smiled at him silently.

 

Speaking of being silent, Regina sat down at her spot. 

 

Of course her aunt came walking to her. sitting down next to her niece She nudged Regina who then turned to face her. They silently argued and made gestures to each other. Sylvia trying to get Regina to go to her. Regina knew she was a true Mills because she was as stubborn as they could be. not moving she watched Emma sit among her family And whisper whatever she was saying to them. 

 

" It's been a month, I'm still not over it." 

 

Regina said to her aunt. 

 

Emma's phone started ringing loudly. she excused herself and walked out of the waiting room of course August watched. Right after she came back inside and hugged Snow. Eventually she sat back down again. Leo went over and sat in his sisters lap she smiled and looked down kissing his head. little Henry had been sent home along with his Grandfather who said he would be back to see there was any new news. 

 

" I need to speak to the wife." 

 

 Mary Margret got up, followed by the kids as well. 

 

"  I'm Mrs. Nolan." 

 

The doctor pulled her to the side first off. August and Emma along with their little brother stood where they were left off. they could see their mother listening to his words. Snow smiled and walked back to her kids. Sylvia ended up calling her brother and telling him that he needed to come on. Regina of course still had yet to say anything to Emma But she was starting to feel a little bad that she hadn't. 

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~ Sometime Later ~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

David had been moved off to his own room. The kids decided to give their parents sometime together for before going in. not long after Emma allowed her brothers to go first. The doctors said that he didn't need stress. That would be the main reason why she hadn't gone back there to see her dad. it did not last long as David had asked for his Youngest and Only daughter. 

 

" Go to Him Em." 

 

Graham said to his friend. 

 

" Alright I'm going." 

 

Emma walked in the room, David looked up from his bed. 

 

The doctors had told him it was a heart attack. something that surprised even Snow when they gave him the diagnosis for it. of course she contributed it to him working a lot. Even though he said he would cut back a little. sometimes Mary Margaret had to smirk because Emma was Just as stubborn. even though she was adopted the young blonde Definitely had his traits when it came to certain things. 

 

" I have a confession guys." 

 

David looked over at MM. 

 

" I had a stroke last year." 

 

The Nolan siblings yelled, well mostly Jumped in surprise. 

 

" Dad how com?...How come you didn't tell us." 

 

The older blonde looked up at his wife first. Then he sighed before telling them everything including when he had his stroke. Their was only so much he could keep from Snow. Even while she had worried almost always. That was something else Emma had learned from him keeping everybody worried. Leo the youngest of the siblings had gotten Hungry so his big sister decided to take him to get something to snack on. 

 

" Promise to be back." 

 

Emma left with Leo, looking back she smiled at them. 

 

" Bring mom a sprite." 

 

Em nodded at her brother. 

 

Back outside Emma saw the older Mills sitting. Henry was looking at his phone so she assumed that on it contained business stuff. she didn't see Regina so she sighed a little. Feeling hungry Emma headed to the Cafeteria. In the Cafeteria Emma failed to notice Zelena and the other three Mills women too. especially one Regina Mills she still hadn't said Anything to the young blonde even though her aunt has told her to at least give her condolences. 

 

" I'll speak for a second." 

 

Regina brushed her dress off. 

 

" Can I get the Extra large slice." 

 

Emma asked while looking, it was more so squinting she didn't have her glasses. 

 

" I see your appetite's the same." 

 

She turned to see Regina, who looked beyond amazing by her standards. 

 

Emma shook her head, and then gave a small smile.

 

" I'm sorry I was distracted." 

 

The young blonde Chuckled. 

 

" I am sorry about David." 

 

 Regina said looking at Emma. 

 

 "  Thanks so am I, listen can w..?" 

 

The brunette had her hand raised. 

 

" We can't Emma, I've gotta get back." 

 

She nodded and watched Regina walk away again. Sighing the young blonde finished her slice of pizza & looked at Emails. Hearing laughter she looked over and saw Henry also. Done eating she grabbed the sprite for her mom. The Nolans including Emma stayed in the room with David a little longer. eventually time was going by fast and little Leo was Tired so of course Charming told them to go home since once he was out of the Intensive care he would be going to much bigger room. 

 

" Love you dad." 

 

David kissed snow first, then August , Emma & Leo. 

 

While Mary Margaret headed home Emma didn't. There was still some tension and she decided not to add any more of it. Being who she was Emma checked into her hotel room. August of course kept checking up on her a lot. Emma finally got her brother to rest up she would be there for breakfast. Smiling Em sent another text before she could close Her eyes one last text was sent to her. 

 

_**Text Message :** _

__

_**AB : "** _ _**See you in the Morning, get ready your'e working your balls off ."** _

__

_**ES : " Great see you tomorrow Auggie."** _

__

_**Don't Worry Next Chapter THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE REGINA/EMMA INTERACTION...!!!!!!** _

_**Ya'll forgive me for these short updates, and definitely forgive me for how long it took me to write these chapters I have been really sick, It Is Flu Season and It Is in full swing I never ever seen that many people sitting in a emergency room waiting to be seen by a doctor in my entire life it's crazy and then they said that even if you have it You probably have a different strain ( YES THERE ARE DIFFERENT STRAINS GOING AROUND ) They said getting it a second time is the worst....** _

__

_**Anyways I Just caught it and my body is Uh....No words Nothing but rest and then drinking liquids I'm also currently writing as well The next update is Fate Just is and Then Not your typical Knight & my last update would be Unlawful love I cannot wait........** _

 

 


	14. Apologies Are What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina are some what talking, while David recovers August is going to take over his business so naturally he's going to of course ask his sister if she can hang around Just for a bit Will Emma stick around help her family or will seeing Regina make it hard to stay.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working and writing as we speak, Just know I am not abandoning my stories Just been a little busy but I am getting back to writing I am thankful that you all have not given up on me and are Enjoying reading the stories I write that are coming from My head :D

* * *

 

**_April 8th_**

 

Things were going back to Normal. 

 

August was taking over his dad's business. Some of those business included the property he had signed up around Vermont. There's was also a side project with Henry he had. That project he was keeping secret for now.There was paper work on it but David of course told his son not to worry on that. So August didn't worry about it at least not right now He focused on his father's share holders. 

 

" No Thank You Sir." 

 

August hang up. 

 

" Was that a Share Holder?! 

 

Emma asked walking into their dad's office. She had not been inside his office not since he had been staying at the hospital. August had asked her if she would stay and help. So at first she was hesitant about staying. Eventually she did give it some thought and decided to stay and help her brother. Of course Graham was happy that his friend Decided to stay for a while.  

 

" I'm cooking Breakfast guys." 

 

Their mother Yelled Out. 

 

Emma went back into her room to shower. Just a hour or so later Emma finished shower and got dressed to go downstairs. Meanwhile their little brother was already downstairs. August eventually came down to eat also. Breakfast was eaten and Snow was going to run errand's while they finished work. Changing into her other clothes Em helped wash Dishes and then went out to go with the Guys to the new site. 

 

 A few guys scowled, they were with Robin. 

 

Speaking of Robin he had been demoted. It wasn't Emma's fault that the man had lost his power and was now mucking stalls. Emma that he deserved more than a demotion. The guy almost killed her favorite person. He deserved going to Jail but like the Mills family Robin's family also had power too. If it was up to the young blonde she would have Killed him and buried him in the back woods somewhere. 

 

" Look Whose back." 

 

Emma turned around, Neal came walking over to her. 

 

" Well..Well, If it isn't my favorite Swan." 

 

The two embraced, Emma pushed him off her. 

 

" I'm the only Swan Ass." 

 

They laughed and walked to the others. Sebastian hugged his friend as well and was glad she decided to stick around also. Graham grabbed his friend and lifted her in the air. She pushed against him and fell down. Emma brushed herself off and moved Graham's musty arm from herself he smelled. The small group Just stood around talked of Course Their conversation finished with them asking about Emma's affair with Alana. 

 

She raised her hand. 

 

" I'm not messing with her." 

 

  ** _~~~~~~ Mills Side ~~~~~~~~~_**

 

Henry had woken up a like he normally did. instead of waking his mother like he did also he decided to let her rest for now. Downstairs he was met with his great aunt cooking. Smiling he asked if she needed some help. Sylvia told him that she did not and so went and watched T.V. until she finished. Upstairs Regina woke up a little after her son and Jumped into the shower spring break had started early for them. 

 

Regina went downstairs after she dressed. It smelled amazing inside her parents kitchen walking further in she saw Sylvia. The older brunette walked over and gave her a plate. Looking at their large table she saw Henry. The Younger brunette could eat she really wasn't sure his appetite came from. Siting down she walked over and kissed the top of his Head before seating down and enjoying her delicious breakfast. 

 

" Where's Grandma & Grandpa?

 

Henry Asked His Mother. 

 

" I'm sure they'll be down." 

 

And Just like that Henry and Cora did show up. Henry like his grandson grabbed a plate and began grabbing different foods. Cora walked into the kitchen and Just looked at it. Sylvia sighed and handed her sis in law a plate. Cora grabbed the plate and reluctantly sat down to eat with her little family. Zelena had been out of town for a few days and was Coming back sometime today. 

 

" Breakfast was superb." 

 

Cora had hegr plate taken away. 

 

 " Alright I'm doing dishes." 

 

Sylvia went to grab The plates. 

 

" Can I help aunt Sylvia?" 

 

Henry followed his aunt into the kitchen to help. Normally the servants would be the one's clearing the table and washing. Sylvia couldn't help but laugh at Henry trying to help. The few he had in his arms he carried right over. Regina went into the kitchen and helped her son and aunt clean up also. Outside Emma and the other's were moving wood Around Regina looked up after hearing Yelling she unfortunately stared too long. 

 

Her Aunt cleared her throat. 

 

" Go talk to her, She's right outside." 

 

 Regina Shook her head. 

 

" I can't aunt Sylvia." 

 

Regina Went Back To Cleaning. 

 

Meanwhile Henry had did the same thing. He looked out and saw his favorite blonde but decided not to go out to her. The younger Mills was respecting his mother's orders. Sighing he went upstairs to get dressed. Henry was missing going out to help or even hang out with Emma like usual. But for now he told his mother he wouldn't go around her Unless she gives him the all clear. 

 

" That isn't fare Regina." 

 

Regina looked up at her aunt. 

 

" Excuse me?! 

 

While the Mills women talked in the house. Outside Emma and the guys were finishing up a few things before leaving. August had asked if she could go to the other location. Their other property definitely needs work. Graham and a few of the others had already started with David at the time. Emma raised her muscular arms over her head for now She really didn't care who was watching her. 

 

" Showing off I see." 

 

Graham nudged her, they walked together laughing. 

 

 " What Do You Mean?! 

 

The younger blonde laughed again. 

 

They called it quits for the rest of the day. August called and said they would head to other property probably tomorrow. Emma went to shower and answer a important call. Smiling she went home to take a shower. The guys asked if she wanted to go out into town and meet up at the new bar. Of course she didn't say no and changed into some new Clothes that she had bought. 

 

Emma the guys ended up at the new bar. Graham and Neal had already order everyone drinks that they knew they liked. Em walked inside and immediately was noticed quickly. A few people of course wanted pictures. After taking a few pictures with some of the locals she got to relax with friends. Eventually the bar was closing some of the guys were Heading somewhere else but not her Emma was ready to catch Uber and head home. 

 

" Someone's grown soft." 

 

Rolling her eyes, Em waited for her ride. 

 

" See Ya'll Tomorrow."

 

 The next few days had been really busy. besides helping out her brother Emma had to fly back to Los Angeles as usual. coming back she went right back into helping the guys. But the failed to notice the extra person. Henry being himself waited until his mother was busy with her business things. To sneak into August's truck and hitch a ride to the New property that his favorite blonde was currently working on. 

 

" Hi Emma." 

 

She stopped walking, turning around she saw Henry. 

 

" What? Henry Your'e here, how are you here." 

 

Graham saw his friend looking frantic now. Walking over he saw that Emma was currently talking to a familiar small boy. With his eye widened Graham knew that it was Henry. Looking around he decided to go help her. Henry like his mother was so stubborn and did not want to go back to Regina. Of course Emma sat down somewhere and sighed She Knew that as soon as Regina noticed him missing she would accuse her of something she did. 

 

Henry walked away, She watched him try to help out. 

 

" She's going to notice." 

 

Neal finally Joined in. 

 

Of course the young blonde was conflicted. Technically she had been doing everything she could to stay away from them. sadly Henry wasn't taking the agreement all to well. Henry knew the consequences behind this. While Emma was pulling on some ply her phone began to ring and she sighed. August called for a break and she went to see who Called naturally she knew whose name would pop up as soon as she unlocked it. 

 

**_Gina. Mills :  " Emma It's Regina, I'm calling because Henry's missing."_ **

 

Emma listened to the whole message again. She looked to see said smaller brunette male laughing and enjoying himself. Em saw Graham and he had a sad expression also. Normally Emma wasn't the responsible one. But since she met Regina the young blonde was trying her hardest to be that. Henry stopped talking and looked to where his Friend Was and saw that she was smiling. 

 

Emma grabbed her phone. 

 

" Hey it's me, He's okay Yeah." 

 

It was getting dark so that meant it was time. Henry got his Jacket and waited for Emma and her friends to finish working. August told his sister that she did the right thing. Jumping in the truck she Whistled for Henry. The smaller brunette ran towards the truck and got in they were going home. Naturally he was dreading facing his mother since He Had disobeyed her orders and went to see Emma anyways. 

 

" Think She'll be Mad?"

 

They eventually pulled up into the driveway. Outside stood of course Regina she looked worried and beyond pissed off. Henry gave one last look at Emma and got the car also. August and Emma followed and got out too. Emma felt her brother's arm on her shoulder both Nolan siblings stopped. The older brunette woman met her only child halfway And Just hugged him before giving him her signature look. 

 

" Henry Daniel Mills, get inside right now." 

 

He did as asked, turning around he waved bye. 

 

" Straight to Your room." 

 

 Emma watched the boy's shoulders drop. Her attention went back to of course her attention went back to his mom. Regina was seen rubbing her forehead more aggressively. She wanted to touch the beautiful woman. Sadly she remembered that Regina asked her to give both of them space. Instead the youngish blonde moved closer and waited for Regina to notice her. 

 

Regina looked up, She Just noticed Emma. 

 

" He's a good kid." 

 

She Just raised an eyebrow. 

 

" I know That." 

 

Emma cringed at the harsh tone she had. She knew that it wouldn't any time soon before Regina forgave her. But she also knew what a frustrated mother looked like in person. That is because Snow had that same look. Not wanting to be the one to push it Emma decided to walk away. Her and Regina still had not said much to each other since the Hospital but they  were conversing whenever a question was asked. 

 

Regina said something, before she could walk away. 

 

" Thank you Ms. Swan, You know for Henry." 

 

Emma Just smiled and Nodded. 

 

Regina walked back into her own home. Inside her aunt Sylvia had talked to Henry and made he go upstairs. Turning around she could see that her niece had this sort of look. Sensing something she waved her over. Knowing she would loose Regina walked over and sat next to Sylvia. The two dark haired brunette's talked what felt like hours Regina's Aunt heard her niece's argument of why she couldn't trust the blonde again and then she talked. 

 

" Is she Sorry?

 

Regina looked at her Confusingly." 

 

Of course Emma had kept apologizing. Deep down Regina could forgive her but right now she still felt angry. It was more so betrayal she hadn't spoken to her in two months. Her aunt Just sighed rolling her eyes. That was because Regina reminded her of actually when she was young. The stubbornness had definitely came from Cora because she Knew That Henry ( Sr) had passed his passive genes on his daughter. 

 

**_* The Next Morning *_ **

 

For some reason Emma was up early. The family had a large indoor Gym so that's where she ended up going. One of her investors had called and asked if she was coming in. She had promised August she'd stay. There was a few things that needed to be signed before shooting began. She was hoping to talk to August before he visited their Father Who was still in Rehab trying to get better. 

 

She also had something else to do. Emma was tired of walking on eggshells whenever she saw the Mills crew. That day Em decided that she was going to talk to the brunette. That's if her was even allowed to. There was one thing she was grateful for and that was she hadn't told Zee. Normally a woman wouldn't or anyone else would not have Emma Acting the way she is right now which is nervous that is why she knew Regina was special. 

 

" You sure Em?, I mean she said Space." 

 

Over on the other side Regina got up. Downstairs she had asked for breakfast and already had Coffee made. She a investors meeting at the house later on so she got dressed. Cora as usual was apart of that also. Her aunt was leaving to go back home for a minute she'd be back soon. Meanwhile Regina had a few snacks for this meeting She also Decided to have the brunch out on the families back porch. 

 

Everything had been set up perfectly. Even Though she was doing business here Regina was flying back also. Spring break for Henry was coming to a end that meant school. Naturally someone wasn't too happy. His grandmother explained how important school was for a young Mills. The investors showed up right on time Regina fixed the invisible Wrinkles in her skirt and walked out to meet them. 

 

" Mr. Connors welcome." 

 

They all eventually sat down. 

 

On the opposite side Emma dressed. Her hair had been braided to the side she looked at herself once more. downstairs Mary Margaret was in the kitchen talking to her brother. The youngest Nolan was talking also. Coming down they both stopped talking and asked if she was hungry. Nodding no she headed out the door and towards a house she had Not touched foot on until now. 

 

Meanwhile Regina was networking. Cora was proud even though she rarely set to either one of her girls. The meeting was going how the youngest brunette thought it would. Some of the paper was drawn up. suddenly before anything else could be Regina heard her name called. Emma was walking towards her house with purpose she excused Herself and met the blonde halfway. 

 

" Emma are you Crazy?" 

 

The blonde shrugged. 

 

" Can we talk please." 

 

Regina grabbed her, They walked behind the barn shed. 

 

" I'm busy so..., what do you want?

 

Emma bit her lip first, she moved in closer to Regina. 

 

" I want a second chance." 

 

That made Regina laugh, She could not contain her laughter. 

 

" Oh Your'e serious?! 

 

They became silent, Emma Just sighed. 

 

> _" I am sorry Regina for everything, I know I should have told You about Robin and Alana,_
> 
> _My mind Just wouldn't let me, but that isn't any really a good excuse right?!,_
> 
> _Henry Is Your'e son I know, And I also know I disrespected Your trust by not telling you the Truth._
> 
> _I would love a second chance, I will prove to you that I am trustworthy, we can the do the 100 days of friendship again."_
> 
>  

Regina had arms crossed listening. She couldn't help but look right into those familiar sea green eyes again. She said nothing and walked back over to where her investors were. Emma sighed and Just stood there. In all honesty all this was new for Emma apologizing was definitely new. Something else new was falling for someone as amazing as Regina She was still figuring out what a relationship consisted of. 

 

Regina came back over. 

 

" Give me a few days." 

 

Emma nodded at her, walking away smiling. 

 

_**Okay So I am stopping right there, don't kill me I had hard time trying to write the last few lines. I was thinking while at work should Regina answer Emma right away Also. Do Ya'll think it's too soon for Regina to forgive Emma ( Even though she hadn't said she did Yet ) If she does give the younger blonde a second chance what rules do You think she is going enforce onto the blonde ..... Stay tuned there will be a little drama coming up someone is going to pop up back into Emma's life that is going to shock Everyone also They are going back to L.A. Next Chapter** _

 

**_QUESTION : WHO DO YOU THINK IS COMING BACK?!_ **


	15. So Little Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finally listened to Emma, or at least she listened to the a heartfelt apology. Will the brunette really think about giving the Young blonde another chance, If she does Will there be more rules or even a longer friendship period?!....Also What Rules will Regina enforce upon our Blonde Savior......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting a little better at updating, I know I'm a little slow but Yes I'm still writing....Thanks again to the new readers who are Enjoying my stories that I write. These literally have came from the top of my head But I am thankful that you all appreciate what I write :D

* * *

 *  ** _Sometimes Time moves Slow *_**

 

Emma doesn't have much patience at all. That's what her mother has always told the younger blonde whenever they talked. She waiting for Regina to give her a sign or something. Sighing Em decided to help her brother. Their father's Land project's were being completed like he wanted in a timely Pace. August of course asked his sister if she would Accompany him to San Diego for a few days in order to green light something. 

 

" I dunno August." 

 

He Nudged her, Giving her the Nolan Smile. 

 

" Please Em..for me?, It's for a few days."

 

Emma finally gave in, Promising Henry She'd be back. 

 

 Meanwhile someone was watching Emma. That said someone was Regina She was still thinking about Emma's Apology. Aunt Sylvia had told her not be as stubborn as her mother. Regina couldn't help but take that in also. She shuddered to think that down the line she might turn into Just like Cora. So that morning she decided to give the younger blonde Her answer but then she overheard her son say that Emma was leaving with August. 

 

 " Miss Her Already? 

 

Regina turned around, Facing her aunt. 

 

" No I am not." 

 

Aunt Sylvia smirked, She knew the actual truth. 

 

Emma and August would be coming back soon. But not too soon since there was business to be taken care of in San Diego. Of course Sylvia knew Regina was lying to herself. That was because she did the same thing Once. Sighing she Just hoped that Regina would come to her senses a lot sooner. Kissing her younger Niece Sylvia grabbed her Phone And Called for reservations for a ticket. 

 

 August and Emma had made it to San Diego. After checking into their hotel August decided on a nap to rest his eyeballs. Emma on the other hand definitely had other Plans. She promised herself not to get into trouble. Nate who was a good friend Jokingly said that Regina had Emma by her Sac. Of course Em had shook her head at his words since Emma never really paid much attention to relationships but rather one-night stands that is until She met both Henry and his beautiful mother. 

 

" Were Not Dating." 

 

Nate Just smirked, Looking over at his friend. 

 

" Not any more, You should have killed Robin." 

 

That statement was definitely 100% very true. She was still regretting not having Robin taken care of before it got this far. Sadly it happened and now she was moving forward. She was also trying to give Regina her space. Confessing like she had was something Emma had never really done before. Naturally a lot of women had confessed how they felt About her in the past but She would Shrug it off now Emma knew how those women were feeling. 

 

" Your'e Young Em, I forget sometimes." 

 

San Diego had been perfect business wise. August had got a lot done and so did Emma she pitched a couple of new Ideas. The young blonde was Just waiting for the approval. Smirking she knew it would not take long. Their plane ride back was a quiet even though August asked her who Nate was. Like always they never waited long for a ride a few Pap's were also waiting outside the airport snapping photo's. 

 

_*** Back On Mills/Nolan Land *** _

 

Aunt Sylvia had went back to her home. Even though she told her niece that it was only for a few days and she'd be back. Before leaving she did leave Regina with some words. Henry came racing down the stairs fast. Regina rolled her eyes she watched her only child run out the door while Smiling. She knew they would need to head back home in a few Days so Henry wouldn't miss some the tests before school was officially out for the summer. 

 

" Henry No running." 

 

Outside Emma and August pulled up. The car stopped and the Nolan/Swan Siblings got out Emma having to go pee first. Ruffling Henry's hair she raced into the house to do so. Henry came racing back towards her. Inside the house his Mother and Grandmother were conducting some business too. Cora a woman of many talents had caught the interest Of a new business owner but it was Regina who was peeking his interest a lot more. 

 

" I'm Interested, Let's keep in touch." 

 

The man Shook their hands. 

 

Outside Henry was talking to Emma. Just a few seconds later the same older man walked out not before staring at Regina. Em watched when she turned around he watched her. Turning back around he had Smiled. Feeling eyes on him the man who's last name was Carter looked right over at Emma. A few men had been intimidated by her a few times Since the young blonde had gone sleeveless and was showing off ever muscle that belonged on her body. 

 

" See Mom's not busy." 

 

Henry said to Emma, smiling he walked away. 

 

Of course Regina had noticed her. Going off what her aunt had told her She turned back around and waited for Henry. The seven year old walked right past her smiling again. Looking up she waited for Emma. The young blonde took a deep gulp and slowly made her way towards the brunette. Arm's crossed Regina waited until she was close enough And sighed before saying anything but before she could Emma spoke first. 

 

" Hi..." 

 

Is All The 27 Year Old Said. 

 

Zelena came walking out as well. She of course sneered at the younger blonde before walking back into their house. Emma didn't blame her she had been sleeping with Alana. Regina made her go back inside. The doors closed She then gestured for Emma to sit so the two of them could Talk. Sighing she went first and explained why it had taken her More than a few days to think about the Apology. 

 

Emma still learning new things. She was doing her best listening to Regina explain to her what it meant to be in love. It was more so what a real relationship looked like for Her. The 100 days had not worked. So Regina had came up with a different strategy this did not involve anyone counting. There was a little counting but nothing as short as the 100 Days Regina was doing it her way. 

 

" So We'll Start Over." 

 

Emma Nodded In Agreement. S

 

"  No 100 Nothing, I have a List." 

**_REGINA'S Rules LIST :_ **

****

**_1\. Hand Holding Is Acceptable_ **

 

**_2\. We Are acquaintances ( For Now )_ **

 

_**3\. Henry Is Off limits ( No bribing )** _

 

_**4\. SEX IS OFF THE TABLE ( For Now )** _

 

_**5\. FRIENDS ARE OFF LIMITS** _

 

_**6\. Kissing Will Be Kept at a Minimum** _

 

Emma looked at all the rules and sighed. She knew in order for Regina to trust her again she would need to follow. Sadly rules weren't her best friend because she'd break'em. Looking back up she signed the Bottom. Regina in her heart wanted to let Emma back in but it would be a minute. More so it would be a while like any woman she thought of The no sex even though her and Emma had already had it she wanted to enforce it until she knew she was ready again. 

 

" Alright Gina..., I'll follow them." 

 

It's going to be hard, Especially for someone so Young. 

 

Friends off limits was another to Follow. Em knew she could try to follow it but sleeping with Alana was not on her. Emma had met Alana a while back when she had dropped in. Emma being Emma had found her Sexy. Unaware that the Ombre brunette's husband was well known T.V. Director. Which is why when she had told Regina about sleeping with Zelena's friend she hoped that her husband would not find out. 

 

 

Seeing the Acquaintance part had hurt. for that brief moment Emma had thought about going back to her old self. But she wanted to give it a shot with this beautiful woman. She'd be going back to L.A. Soon after. Regina knew she needed to try and trust the blonde if they were going out. Of course there was the Cora Issue and also the age Emma and her weren't that much far apart but she knew that some of her friends would have some reservation about their relationship.

 

" Let's start Next Week?" 

 

Regina Had Wondered Why.

 

" I'll be In L.A., And Then So Will You." 

 

She agreed reluctantly, California Would be date # 1.  

 

**_I KNOW I KNOW my updates are slowing down, forgive me Ya'll work's kicking me good right now and then a few personal things have been going on. so I have been writing I just hadn't written a lot like I usually did but do not worry I am currently writing another chapter for this story and my other three...._ **

 

**_Okay so I know I said there would be a unwelcome'd guest, I had decided not to put that person in this chapter but said person will be making an appearance real soon probably in the next one but Emma's got some rules to follow for a while sadly she has already broken friends off limits ( ALANA'S NAME MADE AN APPEARANCE ) AND YES ALANA IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE ESPECIALLY FOR WHAT I'VE GOT PLANNED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS....._ **

 

**_QUESTION : WHICH RULE ON REGINA'S LIST...DO YOU THINK EMMA MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE VERY WELL DOWN THE LINE_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

****

 

 

 


	16. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Emma had got Regina's list, The younger blonde agreed to everything Regina had written down.  
> Will the blonde be able to keep her promises and do whatever the brunette ask's of her that includes being Acquaintances ( At least for the time being )....
> 
> Someone familiar is going to drop in, Making things a little more difficult  
> and they won't be alone.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys...working hard to update as much as I can, while also trying to think of way to write some new stories that have been sitting in my head since ( January ) thank goodness for Notepad lol.... Thanks again for even taking the time out to read my crazy stories and for liking them and letting me know that means the world to me like seriously....

* * *

 

**_May  20th   Day 1_**

 

Emma was sitting up wide awake. She had been in bed thinking about the list and the rules she had agreed to follow. It was of course for Regina they agreed to start all over again. Well it was more so a truce really. One of the rules was the No sex which meant Emma was using her hand right Now. Of course her brother and friends laughed when she let them Read what was given to her. 

 

" Kill Me Now." 

 

Her alarm went off she was In L.A. Regina had agreed that their first date would be in California since she'd be there. Everything had been picked out thanks to Emma's Memory. She was just waiting for her Text. But besides this date Regina would be in There conducting some family stuff Also. It was more so business Her plane had landed and she was Wondering if she should text the younger blonde. 

 

LAX was Busy, Paparazzi was everywhere. 

 

" Regina One Quick Picture." 

 

Her security team escorted her out. Regina had texted Emma letting her know that she was going to check herself in. The text she got back was Emma letting her know to Relax. She would drop by in the morning. Laughing the brunette got to her hotel and checked in she also had called Henry. of course the younger brunette asked his mother if she had Seen Emma yet. 

 

" No Baby I haven't." 

 

Before going on a date she had work. Cora had told her youngest that a new real estate company asked for a meeting. Regina wanted to get it over with before going out Later. The meeting was successful as Usual. Emma had texted Regina making sure their date was still going to happen later. Of course she got a yes from the brunette Emma was Definitely trying to make sure nothing went wrong tonight. 

 

Her friend Andrew Was There. 

 

" Relax Swan, I got Your'e back." 

 

While Emma was out and about for now. She was busy doing gathering ingredients for tonight she was going to Cook. Something Emma never had did even with her One nights. Andrew of course couldn't help but ask. Emma explained to him that it wasn't Regina it was something about her Son. Henry was a cool kid to be around and having a younger Sibling she could relate to some of things he was telling her. 

 

" Emma....Swan?" 

 

She Turned around. 

 

Emma turned to face who called her. The young blonde's color in her face drained when she recognized the Woman. It was Alana someone she had hoped not to see in a While. The gorgeous woman smiled at Her. Emma gave a short smile moving past the beautiful brunette who watched Her. Alana bit her lip watching the way Emma's Butt moved in Her Jeans Emma went to grab something when she got stopped. 

 

" Alana?, Whaa are you doing here?" 

 

She Gave a Sultry Giggle.

 

" I live Here Emma." 

 

She had forgotten that they did actually. It still didn't explain how she was just now bumping into the flirtatious now. Especially now since Regina was also in town for their date. Emma felt a hand creep onto her Chest. Em tried to remind Alana that them sleeping together was a definite Mistake. Em was lucky that Regina hadn't told Zelena because then She would told the husband and Emma's career would be over before it began. 

 

Emma Removed The Hand. 

 

" Listen Alana, We Can't not anymore." 

 

The Woman Bit Her Lip.

 

" Because Your'e married, and I wanna be a director." 

 

Emma grabbed everything that was Needed. Dinner with Regina would be perfect before she could leave Alana called her. Sighing the blonde turned back to ask her what was It. Alana sauntered over and got closer to Her. Of course paparazzi was waiting and Emma didn't wan't them snapping a pic. She moved away and got to her car making sure to Turn it on before she could Emma got a text. 

 

_*** Anonymous *  :  " We're going to have to talk,** _

                                _**It's Important Emma, it concerns our future."**_  

 

 

Emma automatically knew it had to be Alana. Groaning the younger blonde headed to her secret loft in order to get Ready. It would be a few hours before Regina came Over. With all of the guys back in Vermont as Well. Emma needed to talk so Andrew came over and sat down and listened to Her. Em explained that Alana showed up at the same Grocery store and how she sent a text saying they needed to talk. 

 

" She's Drama Emma, focus on another brunette." 

 

That's exactly what Emma ended up doing also. Dinner was cooking on the stove Andrew left her to finish doing her Thing. After while it was pretty much time for her to come. Emma showered and had changed her Clothes. Regina had did the same and was on her way to Address Emma had texted. Eventually her car pulled up and Regina got out the Car with help she raised an eyebrow. 

 

The Man smiled, opening the door for her. 

 

" Ms. Emma Is waiting." 

 

Regina was guided towards the personal elevator. Stopping she hoped it wasn't stuck but all of a sudden she had to Laugh. Emma was waiting dressed in the perfect Outfit. Emma had chose to wear a suit instead of a dress. it felt more comfortable because she wouldn't need to wear those shorts. Arms folded behind her She put a hand out and Regina took it smiling and laughing while doing so. 

 

She Followed Her Into The Kitchen.

 

" Something Smells Good." 

 

Emma Smirked, going over to the pots. 

 

" Thanks, It Will be Ready in a minute." 

 

Regina got up, She stood behind the Blonde. 

 

" Need Any Help?" 

 

Emma Nodded No. 

 

Dinner was ready Emma set the table. Regina watched her blonde companion move around the loft effortlessly to finish. Emma walked over and sat some pots on the Table. Regina's plate was the first she Fixed. Everything smelled wonderful Emma was thankful that August had instructed Her. The both of them had a little bit of everything before Emma could Join her she got another text. 

 

**_* Anonymous *  :  "  It's Important Emma,_ **

                                  **It looks like a Visit Is needed."**

 

 

Emma didn't realize she had been Slow. Hearing a throat clear she looked up to see that Regina had been staring at her. Gulping Emma put her phone away and sat down Too. She was hoping Alana would stop soon. They Jumped right into eating Regina was definitely enjoying the pasta she Had. All the ingredients were made from scratch She also Took a sip of her wine. 

 

" Dinner Was Amazing." 

 

Normally after Dinner Emma had Sex. Sadly with following these new rules that Regina gave her they weren't going to. She sighed and asked Regina if she wanted to watch T.V. The brunette agreed to leave later on. Regina wasn't sure when the both of them had fallen asleep she stretched first. Emma yawned and grabbed her phone looking at the time And the thousand something messages from that number. 

 

Regina Got Up, Emma did the same thing.  

 

" Walk Me Out." 

 

Emma followed her. 

 

" Yeah, Here let me." 

 

They got downstairs to her building. a car was waiting for Regina Emma touched her elbow which made the brunette to turn. Emma slid her fingers into Regina pulling her In. Regina pressed her body on Emma. One of the rules right now was no kissing so she leaned in and kissed her on her Cheek. Regina was known for Teasing and that's exactly What she was doing right now. 

 

" Good Night, Miss Swan." 

 

Emma watched her leave, biting her lip in the process. 

 

Going back inside she Cleaned up. While doing so Emma's button buzzed indicating that someone was trying to come up. Smirking and thinking it was Regina she Opened it. Emma heard the elevator working. with her back turned she failed to notice who was coming up into her loft they smiled. The mysterious person walked over to where she was Em felt two smaller hands wrap around her waist. 

 

" Gina, Breaking Your'e Own Rules." 

 

Emma Turned Around. 

 

Instead of Regina, It was Alana inside her loft. 

 

" No Noo, You gotta go like  _ **NOW."**_

 

But she wasn't budging, Alana Removed Her Jacket. 

 

" I Remember Your Pool Table." 

 

They Had almost broke it. 

 

Emma sighed, sitting herself on her couch. 

 

" What Do You Want?" 

 

_She Handed Emma Two different sets of papers._

_"_ _Divorce papers, I'm Divorcing him."_

 

_S_ _he then Looked at the other pages._

 

_" Now those, are my clinic papers."_

 

Emma Turned The Paper Over. 

 

" What Does This Mean?" 

 

This Time Alana Smiled. 

 

" It means... I want a baby." 

 

Emma got off the couch, She handed her back the papers. 

 

" Okay so, have one with your Husband." 

 

Alana Moved Closer. 

 

" I don't want his." 

 

Emma Watched The way she looked at her. 

 

" It's TIme For You To Go." 

 

She Helped The Woman. 

 

" I'm dating Someone, We Can't do this anymore." 

 

Alana Got On Her Elevator. 

 

" Good Bye Alana." 

 

Outside Of Emma's Loft. 

 

" It's Not Over Swan, Not By a long Shot." 

 

 

**_AAAANNNND Another chapter is finished, Thanks again for all the Kudo's and comments I definitely appreciate all the love I have been getting for this story and my other three Ya'll rock._ **

 

**_DO NOT WORRY NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE SQ LIKE A LOT.....THANK YOU FOR READING...!!!!!!_ **

 

_**Uh Oh Emma, What's going to happen now of course she's going to talk to the guys**  
_

_**especially her brother now that she's bumped into Alana who isn't willing to let The younger blonde go** _

_**There's going to be drama after this chapter  Also Emma's going to remember one of Regina's rules** _

_**Which is not lying so Will Emma tell Regina about the Alana encounter.....** _

 


	17. The Past Is The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some One's going to bring up the past, What does this mean for Regina and How is Emma going to feel about it....Another brunette is making another annoying appearance in this chapter as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I am trying to update a little faster than I normally do bare with me Guy's I can only type as fast as my fingers will let me and I am so happy you all are loving the Updated chapter's and my story line's it definitely makes me happy knowing that you all are even taken the time out to read.

* * *

 

_**Day 8**  
_

 

Emma was busy with Work and Moving also. The young blonde had found a new house thanks to Regina of course. Em's new home was Just built and it was closer to Regina also. Definitely a win for both Henry and Emma.  Regina hadn't told the younger brunette that Emma was moving Closer. It was About to be Summer and it also meant that she would Be Taking a break from work soon. 

 

" Your'e Too Busy."

 

Emma Said, Holding Regina's hand. 

 

" Me What About You?" 

 

They both have been a little more busy. Regina had been working equally as much as Emma had been Lately. Letting Henry stay home was not an option as he was only a Child. August had told Emma he needed her. Flying out of California to Vermont had definitely been a task as Well. But Regina was trying to trust the younger Woman even when Either One of them went out town. 

 

Emma hadn't told her about Alana. Their relationship was Just now going where they both wanted it to go. Cora had sent her daughter a text telling her to come to Vermont Now. Regina didn't know how to answer. Of course Henry had asked if Emma was coming too and she said Yes. A flight from L.A. to another state always wiped Emma out they Had Taken  Uber to the house. 

 

~~~ _ **Mills/Nolan Residence ~~~~~**_

 

Regina watched Henry run inside. Her attention turned back to a certain blonde who was smirking now. Biting her lip Emma leaned in before they could kiss a Throat Cleared. They both looked up to see Her. Cora like Regina had her arm's crossed and giving Emma a Scowl look. Laughing a little Regina pushed the blonde away and told her They'd See Each other in the morning.  

 

" Emma Your Back." 

 

Her Little Brother Yelled. 

 

Emma picked him up and spun him. August had Just walked in and noticed her and ran over to Hug Emma. David despite what his doctors recommended went back to Working. Which only made Mary Margret mad. Emma knew there was no convincing her father that he needed Sleep. The real main person who was happy to see his sister was Neal When He heard Emma had made it in the younger Nolan was excited.

 

" Your Back, I knew you would." 

 

She Hugged Her Brother. 

 

" It's for a few days, then I gotta go back." 

 

Neal of course got sad but helped Her. Emma ruffled his hair and asked him what he been up since she had left. MM had been walking by and happened to listen to them Both. He that is summer would be more fun. Clearing her throat Snow let the two of them know Dinner was done Also. Pushing his sister out the way the Blonde headed boy raced Past his mother who scolded him for running. 

 

" Sorry Mama."

 

Emma shook her head and Showered. She wasn't Just showering the young blonde had been thinking about Regina. One of Regina's new rules was of course no Touching Also. Em was doing her best to follow That. But what can a person do if she has the Hormone's and the Libido of a Teen. Emma thought of one thing and that was the use of her Right Hand on most days she felt like a teenage boy. 

 

" Hurry Up Em's." 

 

Downstairs August had walked inside. Neal had helped his mother with the table and also waited for David too. Emma came down showered and ready to eat what she Made. David walked right through the Door. After Dinner August met up with the guys and Neal went upstairs to Bed. Emma had texted Regina to see if she was up and had not Gotten A response from her Yet. 

 

_*** Next Few Days *** _

 

Regina had been handling Business. Cora had acquired a new client who was interested in investing right now. Of course she had asked her two daughters peeked his interest. The Investor agreed to a lump sum. Regina was excited but she was also hoping to talk to Emma and tell Her. Cora knowing that her daughter was paying a lot more attention To Blonde Casanova decided to bring in the past. 

 

" Mom Is Emma Back?" 

 

Henry Asked His Mother. 

 

" I'll Call, & Ask first Okay?" 

 

He nodded and watched her dial. 

 

" Hey You, Yes he's been asking." 

 

Henry hung out with Emma for a while. She had spoken with Zelena she asked if when she would be back in L.A. Emma was flying out in the morning to sign Her House Papers. She still hadn't told her family about It. Speaking of Celebrating Kat, Mal & Ella had flown in early Just to see Her. Like always Ella and Mal wondered if the whole new list she Made was making things difficult for both her and Emma. 

 

" Of course not, She's been respectful." 

 

Ella Crossed Her legs. 

 

" For now, face it Gina she's half man." 

 

That was a definite truth Emma was half. Regina was still trying to get over the fact that Emma slept with Alana. She was also trying to get over the fact that Emma was a Player. Although Em said she wasn't doing that. The beautiful brunette had said she wanted something that was Stable. Right now she could see that Emma was trying her best even Though she was younger. 

 

"  Henry likes her, He definitely does." 

 

Emma was leaning against the fence now. Looking up she noticed Regina staring and began walking towards her. Reaching over she grabbed her lemonade and drunk some. Winking Em went back over to the Fella's. Laughing she turned around and made sure to make eye contact again. Regina was definitely finding it hard a little to resist Everything Emma did. 

 

" She's Charming." 

 

~~~~~ Henry's Sr's  ** _Cali_** Birthday ~~~~~~~

 

Henry's birth day was coming up Soon. Cora had everything planned out including a little surprise for her Daughter. She asked her grandson to help and of course Henry did. California is where they were having It. Everything was planned out Henry and Regina had flown out after Emma did. The families California home was Just as big as the Vermont One. 

 

" Mom, Grandma want's you." 

 

Regina woke up, sighing she grabbed a robe. 

 

" I'm coming." 

 

 Downstairs everything was set up. Regina walked about and saw that the large family table was decorated as well. Zelena had made it to the house with party supplies in hand. She saw her son helping Cora also. Outside in the backyard it had been transformed with a huge white party Tent. They were missing one person but it did not take long for Her To show up. 

 

" Aunt Sylvia has arrived." 

 

Henry Ran Over first. 

 

" Auntie Sylvia." 

 

She Gave Him A Big Hug." 

 

On the opposite side of town. Emma had Just woken up stretching she smirked seeing she had missed Regina text. Laying down she read one that said there was a party later. After yawning she went Down. In the kitchen she always prepared her pre- work out milkshake before a short walk. Another Regina message said that if she didn't want to come She did not have to.  

 

Emma Shook Her Head. 

 

The party was in full swing now. Guests that were friends of both Henry and Cora had began to show up for Fun. After greeting guests Regina headed upstairs to Dress as well. Henry had switched his clothes. Graham and August showed up because they knew Emma would be Coming too. Speaking of the blonde Emma pulled up in her car dressed in a Button up plain blue shirt and slacks. 

 

" Time To Party." 

 

Inside Cora was giving instructions. The caters were trying to follow everything she said making them Nervous. Sylvia was the first to spot the blonde she had a smirk on Her. The older woman walked to Emma. Clearing her throat she made The Younger Woman turn around to face Her. Emma remembered the woman from the last time she had Seen Her in Vermont. 

 

" Emma is it?, I'm aunt Sylvia."  

 

Emma Shook Her Hand. 

 

" Wow Your'e strong, let me go get Regina." 

 

Meanwhile upstairs Regina was Dressing. Zelena and Kat told her to pick out something simple yet beautiful also. Finally she picked out the perfect out to wear she got dressed. Downstairs the guests were given drinks. Emma was mingling a little talking to a few people she knew and didn't. Regina came down and made some people turn and gasp at How beautiful she looked. 

 

" Hi Thanks for Coming. 

 

Emma was In Awe. 

 

" Your'e Drooling Swan." 

 

She Punched Graham, walking over to Regina. 

 

" Gina...Yo." 

 

Before She said anything, Cora had interrupted her. 

 

" Mother, Emma Was Speaking." 

 

Cora Apologized For The Moment.

 

" That's That, You have a guest Dear." 

 

Regina Followed Her Mother. 

 

Both Cora and Regina came to a stop. Standing not far off was a tall man with slicked spiky hair wearing black glasses. Cora walked over and touched the man who turned then. Cora met the man and they Hugged. Regina raised an eyebrow wondering who this man was that was his face Showed. Regina gasped and became wide eyed as she immediately Recognized the brown haired man. 

 

" Hi Regina, Long Time No See." 

 

Regina Ended Up Hugging Him.

 

Emma and the other's were Curious. Especially Emma who was trying to get a better look at the Mysterious new Man. A pang of Jealously came upon her when she saw the Hug. Cora excused herself before leaving. Regina could be heard laughing and been seen putting a hand on his Shoulder. Graham touched his friend shoulder who turned to him With a sad Look. 

 

" Who Is He?" 

 

Two Them Shrugged Their Shoulders. 

 

" That's Uncle Gabe, Mom's Old Friend." 

 

Henry Told Them, While Walking away. 

 

She Had Never Mentioned Him. 

 

*  ** _Back Yard *_**

 

Gabe and Regina were walking the Land. They were pretty close as well walking shoulder to shoulder and laughing also. Hurt could be seen through Emma's eye's right Now. She wanted to learn more about Gabriel. The two of them came to a stop at bench and sat down putting an arm on Her. Jealous was something Emma very rarely got but at This Moment she wasn't she was more so hurt. 

 

" Remember Misses Higgins." 

 

They Both Laughed. 

 

Emma Cleared Her Throat. 

 

" Emma Hi, Give me a second." 

 

Regina got up, Walking Over To The Blonde. 

 

" Come Meet My Friend." 

 

She Pulled Emma With Her. 

 

" Emma This Is Gabriel,

Gabriel This is Emma Swan." 

 

Gabe Put His Hand Out. 

 

" Nice To Meet You, 

I've Heard Amazing Things." 

 

Emma Took His Hand. 

 

" I've Heard None Of You." 

 

Regina Gave Her a Stern Look." 

 

" Would You Excuse Us." 

 

She Pulled The Younger Blonde. 

 

" What was that, He was Being Nice,

Emma He's a friend Be Nice." 

 

Em Sighed, Walking Back Over. 

 

" Sorry Gabe, What I Meant To Say

Is She Hasn't Mentioned You." 

 

He laughed, The man was Built by the gods.

 

" It's alright Em's, It has been a minute,

But I Promise Not Be Gone Again That Long." 

 

Emma Side Smirked, and excused herself again.

 

Inside Emma watched them again. Some of the rule's Regina had for her were being broken right now including touching. Em feeling a presence turned and saw it was Sylvia. Regina's aunt kept staring as well. She also kept looking over at the young blonde who looked like she about to Cry Now. But Emma being a Swan and Emma turned back and Fixed herself something to Drink. 

 

" Aunt Sylvia, Do you know him?

Who Is he besides a friend." 

 

 Sylvia Fixed Herself A Drink. 

 

" I do actually, He was Her first love

Beside's Daniel of course." 

 

This Made Her Shatter Her Drink Glass. 

 

_**Stopping Here because I might Make this a part II Possibly, but I wanted to give you guys a new chapter of course something not too big but not too short Regina's definitely going to have to tell Emma a lot more than he's her friend even though her aunt has told the young blonde plenty do not worry SQ Is always end game Because that's Just how it is Cora knew exactly what she was doing so that will be addressed also Do not worry The Gabe/Regina/Emma Drama will continue next chapter but not FOR LONG** _

 

_**I hope you all love this chapter as I am now working on another update for the next as we speak** _


	18. We've All Got That Streak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's met Gabe, she's not too fond of the relationship that he and Regina has how is Emma going to really start feeling now That he's back in the brunette's picture will Emma show a new side to herself....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on all four updates as we speak, I am grateful that you all are loving  
> my new story broken glass trust me I am having fun writing it I'm definitely trying  
> to get updates as fast I write them thank you all for being patient.

 

* * *

 

Emma had been a little livid lately. Regina had not returned any of her calls since Gabriel had shown back up. Although she has told the blonde that the man was only her friend. She knew better to know a friend. the young blonde kept busy going to the studio so she could go over edits. Henry had sent a few text's letting her know that he missed her Coming/being over at their house. 

 

The young blonde wanted to do it. only seeing the smaller brunette meant that she would see Regina as well. basically it would be inevitable not to see the brunette right now. Emma contemplated on the Texts. eventually she sent him a message letting him know work was demanding. getting a sad smiley face Em's sighed and threw her phone down on The bed. 

 

" Why Me." 

 

someone knocked. 

 

" Coming hang on." 

 

Emma opened it, Neal was on the other side. 

 

" Little Swan, haven't heard from you." 

 

She stepped aside to let him inside. Neal dropped his bag on the floor and walked around the blonde's house. Emma closed the door and followed her friend into the Kitchen. Emma offered to make him brunch. he nodded no and watched his friend grab a few eggs to make an Omelet. flipping a large pan Emma had created what she considered a Masterpiece gently placing the cooking eggs onto a white plate. 

 

" So ms. fancy, You've been busy." 

 

Emma dug in, putting a forkful of eggs, 

right into her mouth." 

 

" I'm sorry, I have been distracted." 

 

Neal raised an eyebrow. 

 

" Work distracted?, or Regina distracted?" 

 

This made Emma laugh. 

 

" funny funny, and Regina distracted." 

 

The guys had learned about Gabriel. more it was Emma who had ranted to all of them about the mysterious friend. last time Regina reassured her that he was just her friend. Now she wasn't so sure it was True. Emma has never been the type of person to be jealous she never needed to be. now she was not sure but of course she wanted to at least Talk to the brunette and ask her why she hadn't called. 

 

" You know me, I do not concern myself,

I've never been insecure." 

 

While Regina was with her friend. Emma had gotten another few text messages from of course none other than Alana. the beautiful woman was not giving up her Emma just yet. Of course the guys did not know. while typing on her laptop her phone chirped signaling that Alana had sent another. Opening it Emma's eyes widened at the new message Making the blonde blush a little. 

 

_**A :  "   I can't wait to see you, and give you this"** _

 

_Alana had sent Emma a nude._

 

" Oh boy, She's crazy sexy but crazy." 

 

Just then someone knocked. 

 

" Sorry Emma, but a Regina Mills called." 

 

She sighed, thanking the assistant. 

 

**_Emma : " Hey, sorry I missed your'e call,_ **

**_what's up?  something wrong."_ **

 

**_RM :  "  Hey You, That's alright I wanted to see you_ **

**_Can we get lunch?"_ **

 

**_Emma :  " Uh yeah, let me finish up here_ **

**_meet you at your usual spot."_ **

 

**_RM :   "  1:30 don't be late Swan."_ **

 

The Alana texts had stopped after. Emma was thankful but she was also hating not telling Regina about them. of course she was thinking about why Regina waited about Gabe. Grabbing her bag Emma then Left. She parked her car and got out sending Regina a text saying she'd made it. a hostess was waiting and Emma said the last name following the Blonde woman she saw her brunette girlfriend at the table. 

 

" Your'e waiter will be with you." 

 

Emma thanked her. 

 

" Hey babe, you look beautiful." 

 

They shared a kiss. 

 

" So do you, but you look exhausted

have you been sleeping?" 

 

If she was honest, Emma hadn't slept lately. 

 

" It's work Gina, I can handle it trust me, 

I promise to get rest soon." 

 

Regina ordered wine. 

 

" So where's Gabe?" 

 

a perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted. 

 

" He's busy, and I told him that, 

I needed to spend time with you."  

 

 Emma sipped her wine. 

 

" You don't need to."  

 

They looked at the menu's. 

 

" Hello I'm kate, I'm your server, 

what will you all be having." 

 

 

_**Regina : " I'll have the sweet potato taco's** _

_**and a vinaigrette salad."** _

 

_Emma :   " I'll have the all american burger_

_well done as well, an_ _d sweet potato_

_fries."_

 

It didn't take long for their order's. 

 

" The check's been paid for." 

 

The both of them turned around. their server came back over with the check and saw name they recognized. Emma knew it had to be Gabe because Regina stared and laughed. Sighing she went to get back up. noticing movement Regina looked up to see her young lover getting ready. She too moved quickly and caught up with Emma who got her Phone out to see what the time was. 

 

" Where are you going? 

 

Emma turned to face her. 

 

" Home Regina, I'm going home." 

 

She got in Emma's space. 

 

" Come over, it'll be just us Emma

No one will be there." 

 

Regina asked her to come over. after a minute Emma gave in and said she was going to grab some clothes. with a small peck she watched the brunette get in her car and leave. Emma packed a sleepover bag. Neal had came back to the house and was told that he'd be home all Alone. smirking he knew where his friend was going to spend the night Rolling her eyes Emma sent a quick text. 

 

Over at Regina's, Henry went to his friends. 

 

Emma driving didn't take long. like that she was at the front door along with her bag knocking on the door. Regina answered like clock work and let the blonde come inside. The guest bedroom was done. throwing her bag down Emma went to see where her beautiful woman went. in the entertainment room Regina was on her couch going over Emails when she felt the couch dip. 

 

" Your'e like me, 

I always check my email." 

 

Regina smiled looking up. 

 

" Mother's doing business, 

She's suppose to send a new contract." 

 

Emma moved closer, leaning over to Kiss Regina's neck. 

 

" Emma don't, that drives me crazy." 

 

She knew it did. 

 

" I know babe, which is whyyyy.....

you need to do this later."

 

Regina let Emma take her laptop. The younger blonde moved a piece of loose hair behind the brunette's ear. they looked at each other before leaning in closer to share a kiss. Emma moved in closer to Regina. leaning back against the couch she reached for Emma to get between her. Emma fit perfectly between the brunette's leg's which only made Them make out a little more Emma pushed up her skirt. 

 

Like clockwork someone knocked. 

 

" Your'e kidding right?" 

 

Emma asked her. 

 

another loud knock was heard. 

 

" Excuse me for a second." 

 

Regina's lips were kiss swollen. 

 

Emma groaned and sat right up. desperately trying to calm down her hard on Emma thought about grandmas. her erection had quickly shrunk down and she had gotten up.  She down to see who was here. listening she heard talking and deduced that Regina was having a Discussion. Wondering who it was Emma quietly went downstairs and hit the Corner and peeked to see none other than Gabe. 

 

" Seriously, this guy right now." 

 

 Regina put on water for Coffee. Gabe sat down at the island and waited for the brunette to sit down as well. Emma went back up and put on her jeans before going back down. They both heard her Footsteps. Emma had walked into the kitchen with a smirk she then greeted them both. not so surprised Regina met her girlfriend halfway and shared a Short kiss before Emma went to sit down too. 

 

" Gabe you remember Emma." 

 

The handsome latino man smiled. 

 

" I do, hello again Emma." 

 

He said sticking his hand out. 

 

" Yeah you too." 

 

Emma shook his hand. 

 

" Listen GG, I've gotta run again,

but will I see you later?" 

 

Regina nodded in response. 

 

" We'll talk later." 

 

The door closed, and she turned around. 

 

" What's your'e problem?" 

 

Emma stopped taking in water. 

 

" My problem, I don't have one,

but if I did, you wouldn't notice." 

 

This made Regina Scoff. 

 

" I would, and right now Emma, 

It seems like you do have one." 

 

Emma sighed she didn't want to argue. the list Regina had and everything on it she was following it thoroughly. but right now she wasn't sure how long she would be able to. She wanted to know more about Gabe. it was more so she wanted to know why he had shown up after so long. even though Regina had reassured her that he said it was Because he wanted to catch up after being away. 

 

" Okay, GG your'e right I do, 

do you really know this Gabe?" 

 

Regina crinkled an eyebrow. 

 

" first off, you sound jealous Emma, 

second he's my best friend and I do." 

 

Emma Just laughed. 

 

" It's not jealously, it's my why do I

have to make arrangements to see you

Voice?" 

 

She stepped in a little closer. 

 

" He's leaving soon, and then it will

just be me again." 

 

Regina got in her face. 

 

" Can you stay?, at least for a little

Please Emma." 

 

They shared a kiss, and Regina led her back upstairs. 

  _ **sorry Ya'll for this short chapter, I know that's not like me and do not worry the next one wont be.....definitely have had somethings going on right now that's got me doing a lot of thinking but I'm not letting it interfere with my writing and giving you all the best chapters and new stories**_

 

_**Next chapter IS A HELL OF A LOT MORE SQ NO GABE TO INTERFERE AS WELL....BUT CORA WILL BE MAKING HER PRESENCE KNOWN ALSO** _

_**EMMA'S NOT GOING TO BACK DOWN FROM REGINA AND ALL HELL IS GOING TO BREAK LOOSE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OR SO.....** _

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story I have had wrapped in my head for a long time and I wanted to see what it looked like on paper I am currently trying to finish my senior year of College So I'm pretty busy Bare with me Do not worry Fate Just is is not going anywhere thank you in a Advance... also How awesome is Lana's Skills playing The Evil Queen and herself on Once.


End file.
